That Can Be Arranged
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Elsa uncovers that her father has made a deal with an old friend that she must fulfil. Is 30 days enough to make a decision of this calibre? (OC/Elsa) #GiveElsaAGirlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**_JQ: Morning/Evening/Prevening friends! I'm so sorry I haven't been around, but during my writer's block, I watched Frozen with my sister and was inspired. I will try to add more to my other stories, appropriately. School's also kicking my ass thus far. (Curse Thou CRIMINOLOGY!)_**

 ** _My good friend, daziyly, is my beta and partner for this series. She's a peach._**

 ** _I do not own Disney or Frozen, because if I did, we wouldn't have to wait a kajillion eons for the Incredibles 2._**

 ** _Happy reading, y'all 3_**

 ** _Be nice, and critiques are always welcome!_**

* * *

 _ **That Can Be Arranged**_

Elsa was watching Olaf and Sven play in the garden, while she prepared to give Anna the news. The news wasn't anything terrible, per se, it was just something that her father had planned, a long time ago. A deal, if you will, with another kingdom.

Basically, Elsa was to be wed with a suitor, with whom her father had chosen when she was a young girl.

It was Elsa's duty, as Queen of Arendelle, to grant her late father's wishes. Although it's not the most ideal proposition for getting married, she realized that she had next to no time to go out and meet people. This was much easier. She didn't even have to marry them, if she didn't want to. Her father mentioned, in his will, that the suitor was to spend a month at the castle, in order to determine if the arrangement should follow through or not.

Sure, Elsa was nervous, but in the will, her father highlighted how beneficial it would be to partner with this kingdom. If it would benefit her people, Elsa was all for it. Elsa watched as Sven chased Olaf around the garden. She internally sighed as Sven tried to make a sharp turn, near the tulips, and fail miserably. The reindeer collided with the brick wall, surrounding the garden. She smiled softly and shook her head at the reindeer.

"Sven, please watch where you turn," she got up and went to pat him on his nose. The Poor thing looked so guilty, but Elsa didn't mind. "I wouldn't want to have to explain to Kristoff that you managed to get yourself injured, while on my watch." Sven made a grunt, licked Elsa's face and further bent down to nudge the Queen.

"Come on, Sven!" Olaf called out, "I'll race you to the fountains!" Before Elsa could protest that the workers were preparing the courtyard for their guests, Sven jumped forward, chasing the small snowman.

Elsa sighed, and attempted to chase after the little troublemakers, when she heard her sister's musical laughter, approaching. She smiled, as she saw Kristoff and Anna make their way towards her. She turned to see her best friend and Kristoff, arm in arm, laughing. It warmed Elsa's heart that someone could bring such joy to her little sister. The sight saddened her a little because she may not ever get to experience a love like theirs, but she was still incredibly happy. Kristoff was a work in progress, but he was much better than that Hans fellow. She shuddered at the memory, and quickly regained her composure. The redhead and the shaggy blonde were getting closer.

 _Alright, Elsa: show time._

"Afternoon, Anna. Kristoff." The Queen bowed gracefully, towards her friends. Anna giggled and Kristoff smiled, but they bowed before her anyway.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna waved, excitedly. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"You called for us?" Kristoff asked. Elsa appreciated his tendency to be straight forward. It was very helpful. Sometimes rude; but mostly Elsa was thankful for it.

"Yes, well," Elsa coughed awkwardly, as her throat suddenly became dry. "Um, you might want to sit down." the Queen gestured to the stone bench, to her left. Anna's and Kristoff's expressions became more serious. Elsa hasn't been this nervous since her coronation.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her sister, "Is everything okay?" Elsa shrugged.

"I have some news. And I have no idea how you guys are going to take it." Elsa told them. Kristoff and Anna shared another look and took a seat on the bench. Elsa began to tell them of how one of her father's notaries had basically jumped through her door, to tell her the news.

* * *

 _"Queen Elsa! Your Majesty!" The small old man, with a scroll and quill yelled, as he nearly tripped over his own feet, on his way into the throne room._

 _"Slow down, Gunther." Elsa instructed, and the man paused to catch his breath. "Is something wrong?" The man shook his head._

 _"Just some...minor...minor issues to discuss, your grace...phew! Could I ask for a glass of water?" Gunther asked, desperately trying to capture his breath. The Queen nodded, and issued for someone to fetch him a drink. After a few moments, a servant came and handed him some water. "Thank you."_

 _"Now, what has you running around, this early in the day?" Elsa asked him, a subtle smile gracing her features._

 _"Well, firstly, are you familiar with the Kingdom of Isla Solsa?" he asked. Elsa nodded her head._

 _"Yes. I remember my father was very close with their kingdom." Arendelle rarely did anything political or important with the far away kingdom. However, she remembered her father always meeting with the King of Isla Solsa. From what she's heard, they were close friends; they had fencing lessons together as boys. In fact both, the King and Queen of Isla Solsa and Elsa's parents, were killed in the same storm. Both kingdoms were to make peace with the vikings, to the west, in that journey. Sadly, that was not how it played out. "What of it?" Elsa asked, willing her mind to hold back the memory of losing her parents._

 _"Well, your father was very close with King Jacobo. I guess their friendship truly did go on 'til death." The man sighed sadly, but quickly thought better of it. "Anyway, your father and King Jacobo signed a treaty, fully disclosing both nations to one another."_

 _"Excellent." Elsa said, smiling. She wondered why they hadn't done so sooner. "Have the ruler of Isla Solsa come on over, and we can sign the scroll in person." The man suddenly blushed heavily, and turned away. "Gunther?" Gunther coughed and returned his gaze to the Queen. He opened up the scroll and read it through._

 _"I, King Agnarr of Arendelle, and I, King Jacobo of Isla Solsa, hereby establish a full alliance, through holy matrimony." Elsa's jaw dropped, but Gunther kept reading. "The parties will be of King Agnarr's first child and King Jacobo's second child." Elsa huffed. Very specific, Papa, Elsa thought to herself. Gunther rolled up the scroll, and shrugged. "It states that there will be a period of 30 some days, to establish a full introductory and finalization. I understand this must be a lot to consider, and if you'd like to change –!"_

 _"Have them come, whenever they're ready." Elsa said, with a straight face. A few gasps were heard, around the room. Elsa got up, and walked toward Gunther. She took the scroll from him, and began to look it over, familiarizing herself with the full contents of the deal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just full disclosure, following the marriage, between both kingdoms._

 _"Are you certain? You and Anna have not even met the King's children." Gunther warned. Elsa just nodded her head, held up the scroll._

 _"My father knew what he was doing." Elsa explained, "Sure, his judgment may have been a bit clouded, when it came to my powers, but when it comes to Arendelle, he knew what he was doing. I trust in my late father, and will adhere to his wishes, no matter how old they may be." The servants looked on at their Queen and were full of awe at how loyal she was to her father. Most young ladies would run, kick or scream when faced with such news. Elsa, however, was ever the picture of grace, in this moment. "Have them come, whenever they are ready. Give them my word."_

 _"Yes, your highness." Gunther bowed._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Anna asked. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"TO SOMEONE YOU JUST MET?" Followed Kristoff. "Wow. This sounds familiar." Both blondes sneaked a look at the furious redhead, beside them.

" _Excuse me_! In my defence, I actually _met_ Hans! Elsa and I have never even _seen_ the children of King Jacob!"

"Jacobo." Elsa corrected. "You think she'd at least try to learn my future in-law's names, huh?" Elsa teased, looking at Kristoff. His shoulders began to bounce in time with his laughter.

"I know right?" Kristoff said, smirking and crossing his arms. "How rude."

"GUYS!" Anna screeched. The redhead was having trouble understanding what was unfolding in front of her. Elsa took years to be able to hang around people. And here she was, getting married to a random guy. "Elsa! This isn't how you find love!"

"I'm not looking for it." Elsa stated, calmly. "It's on it's way here."

"Don't be smart!" Anna scolded her elder sister. "You're supposed to find true love by meeting people, and exploring and –!"

"Getting caught in a snow storm, trying to save the world from the 'Ice Queen'?" Kristoff questioned. Elsa laughed and Anna just huffed.

"You know what I mean!" Anna looked at her sister, and held her hands. "Are you sure?"

"I do know where your concern is coming from, but this is a deal Papa made with his best friend." Elsa reassured. "I'm sure, Anna. Papa means well. Also, Papa highlighted a period of 30 days, so I don't even have to go through with it, if I absolutely detest the person, by the end of it." Anna still looked unsure, but just as her sister trusted their father, she trusted in her.

"Alright." Anna sighed, linking her arm with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: Hey all! Lookin' good. I told myself if I got enough readers today, I'd upload the second part. Looks like it's happening!**_

 _ **I Don't own Disney, otherwise we'd have more fun!**_

 _ **Happy readin' friends! JQ out!**_

A few days later and much further south from Arendelle, King Jacobo's son, King Claudio, was preparing the ships for his younger siblings to venture to Arendelle. King Claudio was the spitting image of his father: Tall, brown hair, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. The royal family of Isla Solsa was very good looking. Claudio only wondered what exactly his younger sibling was going to have to live with. He prayed that the Queen of Arendelle was beautiful. His ambassador was there, for her coronation, and assured him she was fitting for the hand of one of his kin.

Claudio was more worried about the ship. After all, his parents were thrashed about in a floating death trap, a few years ago. The trip was supposed to be about half a week. Claudio was nervous, but was also highly anticipating this arrangement. Like Elsa, he too trusted in his late father's wishes.

"My lord?" A small round man, with thin white hair, bounded into King Claudio's room. "Your brother wants a word with you." Claudio nodded.

"Bring him in, Rafael." The king ordered. The man nodded, and went to find the prince. A few moments later, a thin boy, with black hair, fair skin and blue eyes came into the room. "You wanted to speak to me, Alejandro?" The boy nodded.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Alejandro asked. "It wouldn't be a party without all three of us!" The boy tried to get his eldest brother to come with them, but King Claudio had other plans. His wife was giving birth to a baby, in a few weeks, and he wanted to be here for the birth.

"Tonia is going to give birth soon, Al." Claudio told him. "I'm not going to miss out on the birth of my first child." The king picked up a glass of wine, and began to sip it, slowly. "Besides, I'll go to the wedding, if there is to be one." After a period of silence, Alejandro spoke again.

"But seriously?" Alejandro asked, confusion gracing his features. "Out of all of us, Fry? Fry is supposed to get an arranged marriage?" The king laughed, at the question and understood fully. Their middle sibling was, truly, a force to be reckoned with.

"The scroll said father issued for his second child to fulfill the contract." Claudio defended, while trying to suppress his laughter. "His words, not mine." More silence graced the room, and the king and his brother just stood and wondered how this was going to play out smoothly, with Fry being forced to marry someone. Suddenly, Alejandro had a thought.

"Queen Elsa has ice powers, right?"

"It's what ambassador Francisco said, so I believe it." Alejandro nodded his head.

"This deal makes a little more sense, now." said the prince. His comment triggered a laugh from his older brother.

...

Half a week later found Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and almost all of the castle's staff waiting at the docks, for their visitors from Isla Solsa. It was sunset, so a dinner was being prepared for the guests. Elsa and Kristoff had calm smiles painted on their faces, while Anna was bouncing around like a nervous wreck.

"Uh, Anna?" Kristoff said, "I'm pretty sure it's Elsa who should be the one freaking out." Anna stopped biting her nails to glare at Kristoff.

"I'm not nervous!" the redhead protested. Both Elsa and Kristoff rolled their eyes at her.

"You're totally nervous." Kristoff quipped.

"The definition of nervous." Elsa added. Both her and Kristoff enjoyed toying with Anna. That's probably why they got along so well, so fast. Anna was extremely thankful for that, but she wished they'd make fun of someone else for a change. Olaf decided to chime in, at this moment.

"I don't have any nerves." Olaf said. "Or veins."

"I, personally, cannot wait to meet these guys." Kristoff said, referring to their guests. "Will be nice to have more guys around." Anna hit him on his shoulder, and Elsa shook her head. "What? I can finally go sledding with someone who doesn't complain about how far out we go."

"The further we go out, the colder it gets!" Anna defended.

"The cold never bothered me, anyway." Elsa smirked. Anna rolled her eyes, but continued to smile at her sister's antics.

"We get it. You have ice magic." Elsa shrugged.

"Just in case you forgot." Elsa stated. Suddenly, a horn was sounded, and one of the guards shouted.

"It's starting to rain! Everyone, wait inside the castle!"

"Oh, man. I really wanted to greet them, coming off of the boat." Kristoff huffed, sadly. Anna shoved him towards the direction of the castle.

"Come on, Kris, let's head inside." Anna grabbed both Kristoff's and Elsa's hands and the three of them walked to the castle, with Sven and Olaf in tow. Elsa turned her head slightly, just to get a glimpse of the docks. She, too, was anticipating meeting the royals upon their arrival. But then she felt a drop of rain on her nose and thought better of it.

...

A few hours later, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Gunther and Olaf were seated in the main dining room. Usually, Anna and Elsa invited their staff to meals. However, because of the occasion, everything was to be formal. Everything was to be perfect. Elsa didn't want to screw this up. She really didn't. This was a pretty big deal. Isla Solsa was a Kingdom, that held a spot in her father's heart. She really wanted to make him proud. She knew it'd be next to impossible to ensure that everything goes exactly according to plan, but a girl can try right?

"What'cha thinking about?" Olaf asked Elsa, when he noticed how spaced out she was.

"Just thinking about this marriage." Elsa admitted to the little snowman. "And how it's going to work out."

"I'm wondering what he's gonna look like." Kristoff said, to no one in particular. "I haven't met very many people from the south."

"Probably because you're too far up, when you go sledding." Anna retorted. Kristoff just scoffed in response.

"Har, har."

"Your Highness," A slender man, dressed in blue came into view, and the table went silent. Elsa stood up, and beckoned him to continue. "The guests have arrived." Anna, Olaf and Kristoff let out squeals of joy. Gunther simply looked over at Elsa. Her expression was a bit dazed, but she reassured him with a smile and nod.

"Well...Let them in." Elsa instructed. The man bowed, and made his way to the awaiting visitors. Elsa took a deep breath, and desperately tried to keep her emotions down. She was super excited, scared, nervous and everything else. You think she'd learn about the whole 'conceal don't feel' thing.

Nope.

The man in the blue came back in, accompanied by a round man with thin white hair. Elsa was pretty sure the round man was from Isla Solsa. He wore a burgundy sash, and burgundy was the main colour of that kingdom. Elsa knew this, partially because she read up on it as much as possible, in order to make it at least appear that she was even mildly interested. The round man then, quickly, introduced himself as Rafael. The people at the table greeted him, with smiles and waves, as he continued.

"Third in line, to the throne of Isla Solsa, I present his highness, Prince Alejandro Martin." The doors opened to reveal a tall and lanky boy. He had long black hair, that was slicked back, for the occasion. He appeared to be quite bored, with what was happening. Elsa predicted he was a few years younger than Anna. The boy bowed, before the princess and the Queen, smiled briefly, and stood off to the side, beside Rafael. Shortly afterwards, six guards came into view, all dressed in burgundy. Elsa held her breath.

"I bet he's gonna be tall, too." Anna whispered to Kristoff. Kristoff nodded.

"I'll take that bet." The two shook hands, and watched the door, carefully. Rafael cleared his throat and some Arendelle guards played a trumpet somewhere.

"Second in line, to the throne of Isla Solsa..."

"Oh goodness!" Anna whispered, "I'm so excited."

"Me too! Me too!" Olaf chimed in. "Wait, what are we excited about again?" Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Elsa's gonna meet her prince!" Anna proclaimed, to the snowman. Olaf released an excited noise of his own, as Rafael continued.

"...I present Princess Fría Mariella."

"Wait, what?" Anna said, as a tall and lean woman walked into view.

"Um..." Olaf questioned, "Can a girl be a prince?"Anna just stared on in awe, completely ignoring Olaf's question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: Hey friends! We all doing good? Good. Here's the 3rd chapter! Keep doing you!**_

 _ **Also, I do not own any of the characters, save for the ones I have actually made up. Those ones are mine. Please look, don't touch.**_

 _ **Be nice, have fun!**_

* * *

She was wearing a burgundy dress with tints of black. Her hair was long and dark. She wore her hair half up and half down. Her skin was tanned and she had these piercing hazel eyes. She had a strong but delicate jaw line, and her lips were pinned together in a straight line. The queen and princess held one another's gaze, with no expression. Anna could tell both her sister, and the princess, were attempting to hide their feelings. _At least they have something in common_ , Anna thought.

Elsa was beyond confused, but made her way over to the visiting princess. The two of them stopped, within three feet of one another and they just starting sizing up the other. Princess Fría had, at most, five inches on Elsa. It was almost impossible how graceful the siblings were, given their height. After a few minutes of just staring at the girl, Elsa spoke.

"So you're...you're the –?"

"Second child of King Jacobo?" The raven-haired girl asked, filling in the details. Elsa nodded and Fría grinned. "Yes. I am." She stated proudly. The princess's expression faltered when a deeper level of confusion was present on Elsa's face. Fría offered a smile, to her alleged fiancé. "Trust me, I was just as confused as you are."

"Oh, for sure." Elsa agreed. "I have no idea what our fathers were thinking." Elsa laughed, nervously. Fría joined in, awkwardly, and for a second they forgot there were other people in the room. Alejandro coughed, not so subtly, signaling his sister to hurry it up.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of why they thought that this," The visiting princess gestured between herself and Elsa, "was going to be a good idea." Elsa wore another confused expression.

"Enlighten me." Elsa said, in an almost teasing tone. She had no idea where that tone of voice came from. Surely, princess Fría was beautiful. Elsa was certainly hoping that nobody caught that slip up. Unfortunately for her, Anna did.

"As you wish, my lady." Fría bowed, slightly, and Elsa covered her mouth in an attempt to hide a giggle. Fría turned around and winked at Alejandro. He returned the wink, and her focus was, once again, on Elsa. "The story is kind of long. Do you mind if I just take a drink first?" Elsa shook her head.

"No, of course not!" Elsa turned to one of their servants. "Gerda, could you pour our guest a cup of tea?" The middle-aged woman nodded, and made her way to the opposite end of the room, towards a table, that had drinks and extra plates on it. A few moments passed, with the sound of the servant lady's feet padding the floor. The great hall, here in Arendelle, was certainly large. Fría counted all the way to ten, and the servant was still halfway to the table.

"You know what?" Fría stated, "It's alright, Gerda. I'll get it." Before Elsa could protest, the girl moved her right hand, in a graceful upward motion, and subsequently the tea kettle at the end of the hall floated upwards.

"Whoa!" Kristoff exclaimed, watching the tea kettle hover over the teacups. Alejandro and Fría shared an amused look as she continued to show off. She motioned her right index finger, slightly to the left, moving the pot. She dipped her finger, downwards, and the tea kettle poured some tea into the cup. Once it was halfway full, Fría made a fist with her left hand, and the cup came gliding towards her. She opened her fist, welcoming the object, and then she moved her right hand down, placing the tea kettle back. Elsa's jaw had hit the floor, at this point, and she just stared on as Fría smiled and took a sip of her tea. She hummed with approval. _Earl_ _Grey._ _..yum,_ She thought. About half a minute later, she realized everyone was still staring at her.

"Oh, my apologies!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Did anyone else want some tea?" Elsa, Gunther, Anna and Kristoff were still staring at the foreign princess, shocked. Olaf giggled and raised his hand.

"OH! I'd like some tea!" Alejandro screeched, when Olaf made his way to the front of the room.

"What is that?!" Alejandro asked, frightened. Fría shook her head at her brother.

"It's a snowman, genius." She told him. She then bent down, to get a better look at Olaf. "A walking, talking snowman." She extended her free hand. "Hello, weird alive snowman thing!" He shook her hand excitedly.

"My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Fría laughed at his introduction. She then laid eyes on the small cloud, hovering over him.

"Fascinating..." Fría stated, sticking out her hand, to play with some of the snowflakes. Anna decided to chime in.

"When the unexpected winter showed up," Anna said, throwing a teasing glare at her elder sister, "she accidentally made him."

"You made life by accident?" Fría asked, with a smirk. "Not the first time I've heard that." Kristoff snickered at the princess's joke, but it completely went right over Anna and Elsa.

"So," Olaf continued, "are you Elsa's prince?" the snowman asked. Elsa and Anna blushed, furiously and Fría just laughed.

"If she'll have me," Fría answered, looking behind Olaf, at Elsa and shrugging her shoulders, "then that's the plan, yes." Elsa giggled, still blushing. The Queen and the princess shared a soft smile. Anna had been taking in both of their actions, thus far, and has since figured that this arranged marriage might have a chance after all. Princess Fría was most definitely charming, and not at all terrible. Plus, they both had magic powers which would make it that much easier to understand one another. Anna believed her sister was beginning to control her powers much easier now, but she still had a bit of difficulty. Perhaps Fría could help her sister out, with that.

"Well, _prince_ Fry," Alejandro teased, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, "let's have a seat. All these lovely people have made us a meal and I'm starving."

"I agree with that guy." Kristoff said, pointing to the only actual prince, in the room.

"Awesome." Fría exclaimed. She clapped her hands together and then slowly spread out her hands, effortlessly pulling out chairs for Gunther, Rafael, Alejandro, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. The six of them cheered for the princess and took their seats. Fría extended her hand to Elsa. "My lady?" she asked, with a giggle. Elsa smiled and placed her hand in Fría's. The both of them inhaled sharply, at the contact. But after realizing that neither of them exploded nor died of awkwardness, they shared a quiet laugh and walked towards the head of the table. Elsa was about to pull out her own seat, before Fría stopped her. "Nuh, uh! I've got this." Fría motioned with her left hand, and pulled the seat out for Elsa. Elsa thanked her and took her seat. "Just because I'm not a man, doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."


	4. Chapter 4

_**JQ: Hola Amigos!**_

 _ **Despite my intro, my Spanish is atrocious. Forgive me, I used google/my beta for the Spanish in this chapter.**_ _ **Also, everything that I research for this fanfic can be found on google, FYI. And This chapter is a bit long, but I hope y'all don't mind none.**_

 _ **Do not own Disney (wish I did, That'd be hella dope)**_

 _ **Let me know how I'm doing! JQ Out!**_

* * *

The dinner was, for the most part, uneventful but not at all awkward. Kristoff and Alejandro partook in some weird guy contests, like who could stick the spoon on their nose the longest. Rafael and Gunther spoke about the contract, and possible guests for the ceremony, if it were to happen that is. Everyone was very friendly to one another, and they shared some stories and experiences. The more time Elsa spent, with the princess, the more comfortable she was. If Elsa was being completely honest with herself, she didn't oppose the thought of being wed to princess Fría. The girl was charming, witty, smart and not too hard on the eyes. Throughout the last week, Elsa had overheard many of the women staff go on and on about how attractive the royal family of Isla Solsa was. Certainly, that didn't apply to just the men. Fría was tall, had slightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, and was the proud owner of an infectious smile. Elsa certainly didn't mind her future king being a queen instead. After daydreaming about said "prince", she finally tuned back in to the conversation going on between Anna and Fría. Anna was asking all sorts of questions, pertaining to the language that they spoke in Isla Solsa.

"We speak a two languages," Fría explained to the redhead, " _Italiano_ and _Español_." Anna nodded her head, in understanding. "I, however, tend to speak both, by accident casually. But when I try, I speak mostly Español." Anna then proceeded to beg the princess to speak. Elsa rolled her eyes as Fría laughed at Anna's begging. "Alright, alright." The princess cleared her throat. "Alejandro, hueles a mierda, estupido!" she shouted at her brother, who was sitting across from Kristoff, near the end of the long table. Alejandro squinted his eyes and immediately responded.

"Puta, al menos yo no soy un monstruo de la naturaleza!" he proceeded to rip the spoon off of his nose and flung it towards his older sister. She yawned and stopped the offending object with her mind, and rushed it back at him, stopping it right in front of his face. He flinched, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she inched the spoon forward, so it hit him, lightly, on the nose. Rafael shook his head.

"You ridiculous over-grown children!" he scolded, "What would Claudio say if he saw the both of you goofing around, like this?" the siblings shrugged.

"Claudio would probably throw something too." Alejandro admitted, to the round man. Rafael grunted, and sat back down in his seat, to resume conversation with Gunther. Fría turned to face Elsa, apologetically.

"Sorry, he's very sensitive." Elsa smiled.

"That's alright, Fría." Elsa oddly liked how the princess's name rolled off of her tongue so smoothly.

"What did you even say to him?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I called him stupid and told him he smells." Fría admitted. "What kind of sister would I be, if I didn't remind him?" Alejandro scoffed.

"And what did he say back?" Anna asked. The foreign princess laughed out loud.

"He called me a bitch and a freak of nature." Fría shrugged. "We talk like this about ninety-eight percent of the time. It's fine." Dinner continued, and before long, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Fría, Alejandro and Olaf were walking around the castle. It was too dark too walk around outside, so they were showing Alejandro and Fría around their home.

"Oh, and there's another bathroom!" Olaf exclaimed, pointing to a random room. Elsa shook her head.

"Well, now I can go to the bathroom..." Alejandro began to count how many times Olaf has pointed out a bathroom to him, on this tour, "about six times, knowing exactly where each one is." Fría tapped her brother, upside the head.

"Leave him alone, brother." Fría instructed. She and Elsa were walking, side by side, with their arms touching, occasionally. Every time the other brushed shoulders by accident, they'd share a soft smile and an embarrassed giggle. It was cute, but Anna couldn't take it anymore. _They should have more alone time,_ Anna concluded. She linked her arms with Alejandro and Kristoff.

"Come on, boys! Let's leave these two to get acquainted, _properly._ " she said, dragging them backwards. Elsa immediately paled, and shook her head, reaching for her sister.

"Um, wherever you're going, we could be fully acquainted along with you guys." The queen protested. It's not that she didn't want alone time with the princess, she just didn't want it right now. Anna stuck out her tongue. Fría found the exchange very endearing and let out a soft giggle.

"I'm not entirely opposed to having a group around." Fría admitted, in order to favour with the queen. She, too, was not fully ready to have a one on one conversation with Elsa. They had, after all, just met. Sure things were going smoothly, but it was still pretty awkward. Anna shook her head and whirled around and began to run with her arm still linked with Alejandro and Kristoff.

"Nope. Alone time. Bye!" and faster than a strong gust of wind, the three of them were gone. Olaf was still rounding the corner.

"Wait up, guys!" Olaf cried.

"Well hurry!" Elsa heard Kristoff respond. After a few moments, it was just Elsa and Fría, alone in the hallway. The two royals eyed one another, and laughed awkwardly. They had no idea what they were doing. Literally no idea. All they knew was that they were supposed to get married. None of them wanted to start that conversation. Thankfully, for Elsa, Fría started to talk first.

"So..." Fría began, "aside from having ice powers and being queen...what makes Elsa, well, Elsa?"

"Well..." Elsa said, "I like to read." Elsa said, plainly. The princess raised her eyebrow at the queen's answer and Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. I also like to sit in the garden and listen to music." Fría looked more pleased with this answer.

"Music, huh?" Elsa nodded. "I love music. I especially love to dance." The princess twirled around to emphasize her point. Elsa smiled, and let out a soft chuckle. "Do you dance?" The southerner asked. Elsa shook her head.

"I'm not one for dancing." the queen admitted. Fría smirked.

"We'll have to fix that, one day." the princess extended her hand to Elsa. She had to admit that she loved holding the blonde's hand. Even after only holding it once. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Elsa blushed and accepted the request. The two walked, hand in hand, around the castle. Elsa asked her what it was like having brothers, to which the response was "messy". Fría asked what Elsa's favourite food was and the answer was anything, but she really loved chocolate. The two continued a regular question and answer formatted conversation and eventually, it got to the topic of their powers.

"So...with your powers," Elsa began, "can you control any object?" The princess nodded.

"I can move anything, with my mind." Fría explained. "It takes a lot of concentration but I manage." The princess used her magic to move a strand of hair out of Elsa's face. "I'm only limited to objects I can see, however. So if I have to escape a room, with nothing in it, I'm screwed."

"When would you ever have to escape a room?" Elsa questioned.

"You obviously don't know what it is like to live with brothers." Fría laughed. "Although, you being the oldest child, I'm sure you had your share of random younger sibling problems."

"Anna used to jump on me, even in my sleep." Elsa shook her head at many memories.

"Alejandro pulled my hair at any given opportunity." Elsa laughed, picturing young Alejandro wrestling a young Fría to the floor.

"Anna was just a weird one. That girl, as a child...I can't imagine how my parents felt raising us."

Silence.

Both women lost their parents at the exact same time.

The realization was just hanging there. They couldn't take it back. Fría released Elsa's hand, momentarily, and the blonde missed the sudden lack of contact. Fría just stared at a random wall.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa stammered, running a hand through her hair, "I should've at least wrote to you guys, or something." Standing here, face to face with her dead father's best friend's child. They should've been there for one another. She should've been there for Anna. It wasn't fair. Understanding the queen's disdain, Fría turned around and reached for both of Elsa's hands.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." the dark-haired girl soothed, looking into Elsa's eyes. "It's alright. We should've tried to reach out too. Everyone grieves differently." Fría understood how closed off Elsa was. Her father and mother once had an argument about the issue years ago.

* * *

 _Fría recalled standing in the doorway of her parents' room. The door was slightly ajar, and she overheard some yelling._

 _"Jacobo!" Queen Maribel of Isla Solsa shouted at her husband, cradling a sleeping Alejandro. "I will not lock up our daughter, simply because she has powers!" The king shook his head._

 _"My dear, she needs to control them. I don't want her hurting the boys, like Elsa did Anna."_

 _"Then locking her up like a monster won't be for the better!" the tall woman walked towards the window. "I will forbid anything of the sort. If we are to keep her away from Elsa, that is fine. Agnarr and Iduna can do whatever they deem to be for the best." The queen chuckled. "It's a little redundant, considering their future, isn't it? Having them betrothed, but never seeing one another." the king sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like what Agnarr is doing to that poor girl. But he is her father." at this time, Fría decided it would not be appropriate to tell them who broke the chandelier, in the dining room, while chasing their older brother. She ran, quickly, to learn what Claudio thought "betrothed" meant._

* * *

Fría, too, never understood the premise for locking up someone for something that didn't need to be locked up for. She understood the fear. Sometimes she forgot what she was capable of. Having been in two wars, already, her powers are pretty wild. She couldn't see herself ever without them though. She gazed over at Elsa. The raven-haired princess was mostly distraught by seeing this beautiful woman so fearful of herself.

"Don't worry," Fría said, "we don't have to talk about the storm, alright?" Elsa nodded her head. She tried to calm herself. "Now, let's try another topic. What was your father like? I had never met him." Elsa took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself.

"He was very stern, but loving. Much like any other father of a teenage girl, I gather." Elsa stated and Fría just nodded with a sincere smile.

"My father was pretty much the same. He was just fatter." Elsa lightly bumped the princess's shoulder with her own. "What? It's true! From what I used to hear from my mother, they had similar ideas, but not when it came to pastries." Elsa let out a laugh signaling one from Fría as well. Elsa remembered her father wasn't a huge fan of sweets. Fría continued, "He was boisterous, obnoxious, a messy eater...but he was my father." the two laughed. Fría's expression changed, shortly after. "My mother was an extraordinary sort. My father was king, but she definitely ruled through him." Elsa nodded.

"My mama was so quiet. I like to think I was like her, when she was my age." Fría subconsciously squeezed Elsa's hand just a tiny bit tighter. Elsa acknowledged the gesture with a warm smile. "I used to sit with her in the garden, at sunrise."

"That sounds nice."

"It was peaceful." Elsa flinched, when she heard a small crash in the distance, followed by what sounded like Olaf's voice saying "sorry". Fría laughed as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Unlike now of course." The princess pointed out.

...

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the castle, Anna and Kristoff were teaching the foreign prince how to play the Nordic game, hnefatafl. It was like chess, except with big rocks and used, often, as visual war planning for vikings. In many attempts to appeal to the vikings, Arendelle has since accepted and adopted the game as a part of their culture. The young prince was pretty intrigued by the game. He did agree, silently to himself, that his mother would have detested him and his siblings playing a war game with big rocks.

During one of the games, Olaf asked if he could join in. Alejandro told him that he could join his team. Alas, it was Anna and Kristoff versus Alejandro and Olaf. However, Olaf misunderstood the point of overthrowing the king, of the opposite team.

The loud crash happened shortly afterwards.

A vase had been broken, but it was just an old piece of china that Anna and Elsa hardly ever recognized.

"You need to be more careful, Olaf." Anna chastised gently. The small snowman nodded, in comprehension. Suddenly, the door swung open, on its own. Alejandro guessed that his sister opened the door, from the end of the hall. Usually, if they were doing something that was not allowed by their mother, Fría would alert the boys when their mother was coming by opening doors, before mother came in. Shortly afterwards, as Alejandro predicted, Fría and Elsa came bounding into the room.

"What happened?!" Elsa asked, in a panic. Before anyone could answer she noticed the large stones littering the floor. She sighed. "You're playing hnefatafl at this hour?" Anna and Kristoff had semi apologetic expressions on their faces and Elsa just shook her head.

"Ooh, big rocks!" Fría exclaimed, summoning a rock towards her. Elsa rolled her eyes, playfully, at the girl's reaction.

"Please refrain from full destruction of the ballroom please." Elsa instructed. Kristoff and Anna rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Yes, mom." They said in unison. Elsa squinted her eyes at the jest and she heard Fría's musical laughter. Elsa attempted to shoot the raven-haired girl a glare. Fría cleared her throat, mid laugh.

"That was pretty motherly, my lady." Fría admitted with a giggle. Elsa was beginning to think that Fría's laughter was one of the most amazing sounds she has ever heard.

"Someone has to do it." Elsa stated simply, before taking Fría's hand again. Fría offered a smile to the blonde. They left the room to continue their random discussion session. Upon watching the two women leave the room, Anna let out an excited squeal. Kristoff looked at her with confusion.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Elsa's never warmed up to someone so fast!" Anna stated. "Especially someone she's never known! This is so exciting! I know I was on the fence about this before, but seeing them interact...man, it's just so exhilarating!" Alejandro offered a confused expression towards Kristoff, sort of begging for an explanation. Kristoff just shrugged, and turned back to Anna.

"You really need to get out more." Kristoff concluded.

...

An hour and a half later found Elsa and Fría arm in arm, laughing and walking towards the room where Fría was to sleep for the next twenty-nine days. Kai was following behind the queen and her guest, with a smile on his face. Although he was lugging around a stranger's belongings, he found solace in how comfortable queen Elsa was with princess Fría. He was sure that the gossip around the castle, featuring the brides to be, would center around how beautifully, easily and quickly they bonded.

The conversation, between the two women, started to get deeper and also more fun. Elsa discovered that Fría was a bit quirky with various jokes. She made the queen laugh with little to no effort. Usually Anna was responsible for the majority of Elsa's laughter, but Elsa could not remember a time when her face actually hurt from so much smiling. Elsa began to wonder why they had never met the Isla Solsa children before. Either way, she was glad they were here now.

In turn, Fría was very worried that her overexposure to men would make her appear un-ladylike or too much to handle. Elsa was patient and very understanding, contrasting what many believed. Many kingdoms were worried that queen Elsa was too isolated and too guarded but they were incredibly wrong. _And incredibly stupid,_ Fría thought. Fría found Elsa's shy mannerisms increasingly endearing and adorable. The princess found herself giggling, like an idiot, when she saw the queen blush or smile at something she'd said. Sure, her brothers found her hilarious, but having Elsa take to her so well was a huge bonus.

"Your temporary quarters, my lady." Kai said, lowering the bags and presenting them to a large door. Elsa looked over at her guest.

"My room is just down the hall, if you need anything. Just knock." Elsa offered. Fría smiled.

"Will do, chief." Fría acknowledged with a mock salute. Elsa laughed. After a few moments of them, just staring at one another in bliss, Kai coughed.

"Elsa, I think it'd be appropriate to allow Miss Fría to sleep." Kai joked.

"Yes, well," Elsa cleared her throat, nervously, "it was very nice getting to know you, and I cannot wait for tomorrow." Fría squeezed the queen's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Neither can I." the princess gently kissed the back of Elsa's hand, before letting go. "Goodnight, my queen. Sleep well." Elsa was blushing like a tomato at this point and struggled to reply.

"Um-y-yes, erm, you as well." Elsa attempted to curtsy, but Fría had already went into her room. Kai chuckled and shook his head.

"Very smooth, your grace." He teased. Elsa glared at him, in mock anger.

"Watch it." She warned, lifting her finger at him. He continued to chuckle as he began to bring Fría's items, into her room.

Elsa departed, with one last glance at her guest's door.

Once the queen was in the safe confines of her room, she let out a breath that she had been holding in, since Fría had kissed her. Well, kissed her hand, but it still counted. She had never felt this way before, especially when prince's would come and try to court her. She didn't know whether it was the overall end goal for this treaty or her actual feelings that caused her heart to beat rapidly, or for her to anticipate looking into Fría's hazel eyes. Either way, she knew she was happy with the arrangement.

She quickly dressed into a silk blue nightgown, that had thin straps and a tiny bit of lace. The garment stopped, just before the middle of her thighs, and she felt completely exposed, but it was comfortable. She carefully laid down in her bed, and settled herself under the covers. She blew out the candle, closed her eyes and found herself highly anticipating tomorrow.

A few minutes later, she heard her door open, and felt a heavy pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes to find the redheaded culprit sitting on top of her. Anna leaned down.

"Tell me everything!" Anna demanded and Elsa shook her head, giggling. She should've known that Anna would grill her for details.

...

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Alejandro was making his way to the ship that they had arrived here on. He walked onto the platform and knocked the secret knock that he, his sister and the guards made up, on their journey. Immediately the hatch opened, allowing the prince entry to the ship. Alejandro greeted his guards and made his way to his quarters, on the boat. He was offered a room in the castle, but he had something to take care of.

In his room, on the boat, he had a magic shard of glass, gifted to him by his uncle Oswaldo. He was to use this to contact his father's brother, when needed. He lit a lantern, and carefully placed the piece of glass in front of the lantern.

"Show me Uncle." Alejandro instructed. The shard of glass gave out a blinding light, and soon, Oswaldo appeared. The thin old man was in his prison cell, back at home. Shortly after the death of King Jacobo and Queen Maribel, he was charged with treason by Claudio, because he took the only lifeboat that could've fit six people on it. He insisted that the Kings and Queens of Arendelle and Isla Solsa were already dead, by the time he escaped. No one believed him. Except for Alejandro.

"What is it, boy?" the old man asked angrily. Alejandro gulped.

"The plan isn't going as we'd hoped, uncle." Alejandro stated. His uncle gasped.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Elsa and Fría are getting along well. I fear as though they might even get married faster than thirty days." Alejandro confessed. The plan was that Alejandro was to ensure that Fría would not become queen to any land. Oswaldo wanted to overthrow his brother's first two children, and allow the remaining nephew to take the throne. That way, Oswald would be free and Alejandro would finally have the attention he deserved. However, Oswaldo had assumed that his niece was too rambunctious to be forced into marriage. He failed to acknowledge that Elsa was beautiful and forgot his niece's sapphic tendencies. He also failed to recognize that, in a weird sense, his niece was charming. The old man sighed.

"Well do something!" Oswaldo whispered harshly. Alejandro put down the shard of glass and began to conjure up a backup plan.

Alejandro was going to become king.

And he was going to stop at nothing to get what he deserves.


	5. Chapter 5

_**JQ: HEY GUYS! whatta turnout. Y'all are amazing! Keep being y'all!**_

 _ **Also, just a quick shoutout to me friends Cass, Liam, Adri (who named Fria) and my lovely GF Kat who's personality inspires Fria sometimes.**_

 _ **also a few housekeeping rules: I swear a bit and even though this is a disney related thing, it ain't disney. Becauseeeeeee: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY otherwise I'd be kicked out for profanity.**_

 _ **As always friends, have a good read! Keep being awesome sauce! JQ OUT!**_

* * *

Anna and Elsa were laying down, side by side, on Elsa's bed. Elsa had just finished filling her sister in on all the events of the evening. Anna was giggling, giddily, at her sister's descriptions of her "date". Anna mentally patted herself on the back for forcing them to spend some time alone. Elsa would never admit it, but she was grateful for her sister's pushiness.

"So...yeah." Elsa concluded, "I'm really looking forward to this." Anna clapped her hands together.

"I am too! I know how concerned I was before, but they seem like nice people!" Anna concluded. She really believed that Fría would be good for her sister. Anna believed in true love, and she believed that she saw it unfolding before her very eyes, with Elsa and princess Fría.

...

The following morning, Fría awoke, feeling refreshed. She recalled dinner last night, and was extremely grateful for Arendelle and it's cooking staff. Having been on a boat for a week, she was relieved to enjoy her food without witnessing the majority of the crew getting seasick. She briefly recalled when Alberto, the ship's captain, tried to have pork chili during a storm. She willed her stomach to stop flipping at the memory.

The princess then remembered what else had her stomach doing flips, but in a good way. She thought back to the night before. She let out a content sigh when she remembered spending time with Elsa. The beautiful, smart, adorable, timid and misunderstood ice queen. Fría couldn't believe how easily she got along with Elsa. She had been afraid to say the wrong thing or be completely unappealing. But, there she was, practically wooing Elsa out of her shoes last night. She silently cursed her father for not introducing them sooner. She couldn't wait to spend time with the queen today.

Fría was still dressed in her night gown, and decided she should probably get dressed for the day. _Unless the queen prefers I don't,_ Fría shook the thought out of her head. _Bad Fry, no thinking like that! You just met!_ She slapped herself in the forehead after scolding herself. She really needed to slow down. She had no idea if the queen even really liked her _that_ way. Fría had to keep in mind that this may be entirely political for Elsa. Sure, Elsa was quite taken with her last night, but you could never know for sure. She sighed. Fría really hoped she had an actual chance to have a deeper connection with Elsa.

The princess got up and went to her temporary closet. Kai was nice enough to help her organize things before he left for the night. He was a bit confused as to why she had a bunch of trousers and white loose fitted shirts. He made a joke that she was a secret pirate and she laughed along with him. She explained that as a child, she was the only suitable match for her brother's sparring lessons. It was increasingly difficult to fight in a dress, so she would wear his clothes. They also, for the majority of their lives, pretended to be pirates and would occasionally kidnap and hide Alejandro. Therefore, she liked the outfit. Kai nodded and said she probably looked dashing and that Elsa would think so too. Fría hoped that she would.

She only brought two dresses with her to Arendelle.

Fría simply shrugged and proceeded to throw on a shirt, burgundy pants and her favourite pair of knee-high black leather boots. She then tied her long black hair, up in a ponytail, and left her room.

...

When Fría made her way, down the stairs, she came face to face with a reindeer running right towards her. She screeched, and quickly jumped out of the way just in time. Shortly after, Alejandro and Olaf were chasing after it.

"Morning prince Fría!" Olaf greeted while Alejandro laughed.

"Morning, sis!" Fría raised an eyebrow as they zoomed passed.

"What are you two even doing?!" she shouted after them. She could barely make out what Alejandro and Olaf said, but soon, she realized what had happened. Rafael rounded the corner, out of breath. His hair was a lovely reddish colour. Fría walked over to him, and swiped her index finger on the mysterious goo. She sniffed it, and then tasted it. She scoffed.

"Raspberry bomb." She deduced, and shook her head. "The work of a rookie." she shouted in the direction of where her loser little brother retreated.

"Please do not try to top him." Rafael pleaded. "I've had enough over the last 22 years." Fría rolled her eyes at the servant. She and her two brothers were absolute terrors as children. He was right, but where would the fun be?

"Relax, Rafael," the princess soothed, helping him walk along. "I'm trying to be on my best behaviour for the queen." Rafael scoffed.

"And what about later in life?" Fría offered the round man a smirk. She patted him on his back.

"Just count your blessings, for now." the princess advised. She walked away, once the look of fear graced Rafael's face. She giggled to herself as she made her way to what she hoped was the dining room.

She probably should've actually paid attention on the tour, as opposed to staring at Elsa the whole time.

...

Elsa awoke with the sun shining in, from her window. She had replaced her dark coloured curtains with white ones, after the storm. She decided to adhere to Anna's recommendations towards making the castle brighter.

She stretched and proceeded to get out of bed. She was looking forward to her second day with princess Fría. She was planning on taking the raven-haired girl on a walk through the kingdom followed by a trip to her garden. She hoped that this plan wouldn't bore the girl to death. After speaking with Fría for the better part of the evening, she discovered how adventurous of a soul Fría owned.

The princess had fought in two wars, on behalf of Isla Solsa's allies. Very few kingdoms took on Isla Solsa directly because of how brutal their army was. Of course, before Fría's position as general started, the late king's brother ran the army. Elsa had heard he was absolutely ruthless. Fría had also admitted that her uncle took advantage of her powers by sneaking her into combat, even before she became an official soldier.

Elsa could never use her powers that way. Sure she'd come close before, when the Weselton guards came after her, but that was out of defence. She could never use her powers to harm someone after premeditating it.

After getting dressed, in her blue dress, she made her way to the dining room. She said her usual greetings to the servants and even stopped to have some conversations. After having been away from contact for so long, she was glad to finally talk to people freely. Surely the staff and other members of the kingdom did not mind this sudden change.

Upon reaching the dining room, she saw Kristoff and princess Fría engaged in conversation. She smiled at the sight of the princess and made her way to sit down beside her. Before she even had the chance to pull out her own chair, it surged back on it's own. She looked at Fría, who was wearing a knowing smirk.

"Are you ever going to let me pull out my own chair?" Elsa asked, taking a seat. Fría shook her head.

"Never." Fría answered with a wink. Elsa could already feel her face heating up, so she quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. Fría chuckled and Elsa caught Kristoff making a "kissy face" at her. She squinted at the blonde boy and kicked his shin, under the table.

"AH!" Kristoff exclaimed. Fría was impressed.

"Feisty. Nice." Fría commented. She giggled when Elsa began to blush, so she decided to change the conversation. "So...what are we going to do today, beautiful?" Fría questioned. Elsa was still blushing, but she somehow managed to muster up the competency for an answer.

"I-I thought that m-maybe, we could, um...you'd like a tour of the kingdom?" Elsa hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but halfway through her sentence, she saw the light hit Fría's eyes perfectly and she forgot what she was saying. The princess laughed.

"That sounds perfect." Fría told her, as she reached to hold Elsa's hand. Elsa accepted the gesture and they continued to have light conversation with Kristoff. A few minutes later, Anna and Alejandro made their way to the dining room and they all ate breakfast together, for the first time.

...

After breakfast, Elsa wasted no time in dragging Fría outside the gates for their second "date". She was extremely happy that Fría appeared to be more than interested in her plans.

"You're going to adore this little bakery, that sits just around the corner from here." Elsa stated excitedly.

"This bakery doesn't happen to have chocolate, does it?" Fría asked with mock suspicion. Elsa blushed.

"Maybe." She answered with a laugh. She continued to drag Fría around, to all her and Anna's favourite places.

It was around noon, by the time Elsa and Fría had completed their tour around the kingdom. It mostly consisted of Arendelle's subjects coming up, saying hello, and wishing the couple good luck. Many couples, throughout their tour, had attempted to give the royals some advice. Both Fría and Elsa were thankful, but also really embarrassed. They hadn't even finalized the engagement, nor even asked one another what was going to happen. Elsa guessed that many of the townsfolk thought that Elsa and Fría had already been dating, judging by how close King Agnarr was with King Jacobo.

"Well...that was...insightful." Fría commented, with a nervous chuckle. Elsa blushed.

"Yeah...I had no idea so many people already knew about this."

"Well, granted, I feel like I was probably the one who knew the least about it." Fría told her.

"When did you hear of it?" Elsa was pretty curious.

"Only when my brother told me that you had agreed, and sent for me." Elsa's mouth gaped.

"Wow, that must have been...inconvenient." Elsa said, a bit sadly. Fría shook her head, and grabbed Elsa's hand, making her look into her eyes.

"Look, I know that this arranged marriage thing is pretty wild...but honestly when I met you...I don't know what hit me." Fría admitted, sincerely. "I have actually been enjoying your company and I think you're wonderful. It's really weird, saying that after just a day, but I really hope that this goes well. So don't you, even for a second, think that this is entirely political for me." Fría held her breath after spilling her feelings out, all over the floor, at Elsa's feet. She truly had no clue what was happening to her. Elsa offered a smile.

"Honestly, I feel the exact same." Elsa verified, making Fría's expression brighter. "I have no clue as to why this is actually feeling less and less of a duty for me." Elsa took hold of Fría's other hand, so the both of them were facing one another. "You're making me happier every moment we spend. However, that being said, I don't want to rush into this." Elsa said, thinking back to when Anna first met Hans. Fría nodded.

"Yeah. Neither do I. We should probably continue our little one on one outings. You know? Take advantage of the 30 days they gave us." Fría suggested. "I mean...there are so many things we have to talk about."

"Like who's going to be invited." Elsa listed.

"What we're going to be eating."

"Music..."

"Lights..."

"Whether it'll be an open to the public celebration..."

"...figuring out who's marrying who..." Fría added, issuing a confused look from Elsa.

"Pardon?" Fría just laughed and twirled Elsa around.

"I realize that we haven't even become an official courting couple." Fría explained. "Granted we have an almost obligation to wed, but I'd like to call you my girlfriend first, before anything else happens." Elsa blushed, and took the hint. She cleared her throat.

"Princess Fría of Isla Solsa?"

"Yes, queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Would you do me the gracious honour of being my girlfriend?" Elsa bowed her head, and Fría giggled.

"Why I thought you'd never ask." Fría answered, taking one of Elsa's hands and giving it a kiss. Elsa was beginning to like the idea of, hopefully, feeling those lips on hers.

They continued on their walk, and ended up in the garden. Elsa invited Fría to sit beside her, on the stone bench. Elsa told her about her favourite flowers and her favourite time of day, for gardening. The princess nodded along, and even offered her opinions on what Elsa was saying. Elsa was fully prepared to have Fría looking dazed or just uninterested. But nobody was more confused than Fría. _Really, Fry?_ Fría asked herself. _You're listening to her talk about gardening?! War princess, prime soldier, all powerful, merciless Fría Mariella...talking about...gardening._ She could barely believe it herself. It was probably the way Elsa looked so happy, speaking about her passion. She got so excited, and her facial expressions became more animated and she just exerted this purity. Fría liked watching her talk about tulips.

 _Lips._

Fría sighed, and mentally berated herself, for her thoughts.

 _Goddamn it, Fry, stop getting ahead of yourself!_ Subsequently, she did not hear Elsa speaking to her.

"Fría? Are you alright?" The princess shook herself out of her own thoughts.

"Yes! Yes, I'm great! How are you?" She asked the queen rather awkwardly. Elsa giggled and reached for her hand.

"Don't get too interested in gardening." Elsa warned, sarcastically.

"I can honestly say that's impossible and highly unlikely." the two shared a laugh, before Gerda came into view, with a basket.

"Oh, afternoon your highness." Gerda bowed. "And you, as well, princess."

"No need for the formalities." Elsa told Gerda, probably for the millionth time. "Gerda, what have you got in the basket?" Gerda lit up, instantly, at the question.

"Oh, I went down to the florist, and he had some sunflower seeds that he didn't need. I thought that you and Anna would love some more sunflowers, in the garden." Gerda gestured around them. Fría instantly noticed how excited Elsa got, at the mention of new flowers.

"Oh, wonderful! Can we plant a few?!" Realizing her childish expressions, the queen coughed and regained her composure. "I mean, would you like some help?" Fría and Gerda laughed at Elsa's excitement.

"I wouldn't mind the extra help." Gerda insisted with a laugh. She grabbed a handful of seeds and divided them among the two women. "I have some extra watering pails, near the shed." Gerda said, pointing behind her. Fría laid eyes on the watering pails and waved her hand, bringing the pails to her and Elsa. Gerda was dazed for a moment, as she forgot that Fría had powers. After a while, she continued to speak. "Help yourself. And If you see those boys and that sister of yours anywhere," She emphasized by pointing at Elsa, "tell them they are no longer welcome in the garden. They almost tore apart my petunias." Elsa smiled.

"We'll keep them from your precious petunias." Elsa assured. Shortly after Gerda departed, Elsa dragged Fría along towards a far corner of the garden, where a whole bunch of tall sunflowers stood.

"Damn." Fría said. "You guys really like sunflowers." Elsa smiled, and then a horrified expression appeared on her face. "What?" Fría asked in a panic.

"I need to get my gardening gloves." Elsa said, as if she'd forgot something as important as breathing. "I'll just be a moment. Wait here, would you?" Fría laughed.

"Go get your gloves. I'll be here." She sat down, on the stone path and Elsa smiled.

"I'll be back!" Elsa promised, running like a child, to fetch her gloves. Fría laughed at the blonde's endearing actions, and decided to just enjoy some peace and quiet. She couldn't wait for Elsa to come back.

...

Just outside of the garden walls, Alejandro, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff were playing a game of chase. They had already been kicked out of the garden, by Gerda, and were trying to think of some other place to play.

"How about the courtyard?" Kristoff asked. "Gerda hardly ever goes there." Anna nodded her head vigorously.

"Ooh, yes. Sounds like a plan! What do you think, Al?" Anna asked him. She adopted calling him by his nickname, after hanging out with him all day. The dark-haired boy simply shrugged.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys there, I'm just gonna...head to the bathroom." He quickly left the group and left a confused Anna and Kristoff behind.

"He's a bit odd." Kristoff noted. Anna punched him in the side.

"For going to the bathroom? At least he doesn't tinkle in the woods." Anna teased. Kristoff threw his hands in the air.

"That was ONE time! ONCE!"

Meanwhile, Alejandro just went inside the garden. He noticed Fría, lying down, on a bed of grass. Her eyes were closed and he assumed she was waiting for Elsa. He overheard them chatting with Gerda, previously. _It seems as though Elsa really adores flowers._ He thought to himself. He did not see the appeal in tending to needless plants when he could be sparring or hunting.

 _Wait..._

Alejandro let out a soft evil laugh.

 _Would be a shame if...some critters decided to wreck the place on Fry's watch..._

He was relieved to finally have a plan to break up his sister and the queen. Over the years, Alejandro had practised hunting with his uncle, Oswaldo. He had mastered a wide array of animal calls and new exactly what to do. He cupped his hands, over his mouth, and began to do a crow call. Certainly, the destructive birds would be in the mood for some seeds and other stuff they can rummage for in a bountiful royal garden.

If there was one thing Alejandro was good at it was framing his siblings, in order to get them in trouble.

...

Fría was daydreaming about Elsa, as she lay down in a patch of grass. She was suddenly alerted, however, by the sound of crows. She was vaguely puzzled. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a flock of crows. She began to panic, when she saw them going for the seeds and other flowers.

"Crap!" She exclaimed.

Elsa would be so pissed that the crows were wrecking her garden. Fría then feared that Elsa would blame her for such a mishap. She then laid eyes on a wooden staff, just behind the garden gate. She summoned the stick, using her right hand. Once it was in her grasp, she began to twirl it, while walking towards the crows.

"Scram, you stupid birds!" for some reason, crows seemed to be more persistent than regular birds. they'd keep coming back, after she thought she had scared them off. After about a minute of trying to fend off the birds, a gust of cold air came from behind her, and lightly frosted some of the birds. Frightened, the birds fled permanently.

"Birds fly south, when it gets cold." Elsa's soft voice stated, as the princess turned around. Fría's face immediately heated up.

"I was trying to keep them from ruining your flowers." Elsa laughed lightly, and took the princess's hands in her own. She found it adorable that Fría got so protective over something as small as keeping Elsa's flowers safe. Almost sensing what the queen was thinking, Fría spoke. "I-I mean...they obviously mean a lot to you, and I'd be sad if you got sad and –!" a light pressure on her cheek was all it took for her to shut up. Elsa was kissing her cheek. _Elsa's kissing my cheek?!_ The princess turned a deeper crimson, when she'd finally registered what happened. Elsa giggled as she pulled back to see Fría's dumbfounded expression.

"My hero," Elsa teased, "thank you for saving my garden." all Fría could do was nod her head aggressively. She thought that she might pass out. Elsa began tugging on her hands. "Come on, let's go plant these." both women shared a laugh, and walked over to the other sunflowers.

In the distance, Alejandro huffed.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

_**JQ: Hey friends! I'm back, with a new chapter! This one's lengthy and I had fun writing it.**_

 _ **So far so good with the responses from you guys! So, comin' at ya live, from the middle of my criminology class, here's chapter 6!**_

 _ **I still don't own Disney, f.m.l & r.i.p.**_

* * *

A week passed by, without a hitch. Elsa and Fría got increasingly closer day after day and everyone, who saw them, were envious of the young love blossoming before them. Anna was especially excited for her sister.

"You should totally have a sunflower theme!" Anna suggested, as the two sisters were walking through the marketplace. Once a week, they do the shopping for the castle, to give the kitchen staff a day off. It also gives them some time to spend as sisters, considering all that's been going on in the last week. "To commemorate the time when she saved our garden!" Anna explained further. Elsa just shook her head.

"One; I technically saved the garden, although the gesture was very sweet." Elsa gushed, "Two; we haven't even proposed to one another. And three; she's more of a roses kind of girl." Elsa stumbled upon this information when she caught Fría admiring some roses a few days ago. When Elsa asked her what she was doing, she practically begged that the queen not tell her brother of her secret adoration for the romantic plants.

"A proposal?" Anna asked, confused. "Don't get me wrong, that's romantic and all...but you guys are kinda...you know..."

"Being forced to get married?"

"YES! No...not exactly...you know what I mean!" Elsa shook her head. Anna's certainly lucky that Elsa _does_ in fact know what she means. Otherwise, the redhead would be virtually incomprehensible.

"We know that we kind of have a semi-obligation to the kingdoms, and our parents, but we wanted to try and make this as regular as possible." Elsa was glad that she and Fría were on the same page most of the time. They seemed to have a good tendency to compromise easily. "As regular as possible." Elsa repeated, mostly to herself.

"In 30 days?" Anna asked.

"In 30 days." Elsa confirmed.

 _..._

Fría was currently freezing her butt off beside Kristoff. He and Sven were taking her up the north mountain, to visit Elsa's ice palace. Fría was intrigued at what this ice palace looked like after Olaf and Anna brought it up a few times. She was currently wearing a cloak, over her usual "pirate" outfit. She definitely was not used to the cold, and certainly not used to snow. Kristoff cackled at her.

"And you're going to be marrying the 'Ice Queen'?" Kristoff teased. She shot him a glare.

"That has n-n-nothing to d-d-do with how f-f-freaking c-cold it is up h-h-here," Fría protested. "you c-crazy wad." Kristoff laughed.

"Crazy wad? That's all you got for me?"

"Trust me; if I could feel my hands right now, you wouldn't be able to." Kristoff tensed. something about the girl being a war hero and having a look of ruthlessness on her face shut him up immediately. "Plus, I d-doubt that E-Elsa w-w-w-would app-p-p-preciate me being f-f-frozen." Kristoff rolled his eyes. They continued on, for a few more minutes, when Sven stopped at a set of ice stairs. Fría took a break from freezing to death to feed her curiosity. She looked up the flight of stairs to find a gorgeous work of ice architecture, standing alone atop the mountain. Her mouth gaped and she instantly regretted it because she could feel her saliva turn to ice.

"Yeah." Kristoff said, with a sniff. "I get so emotional seeing it, every time." She shook her head at the blonde boy, and just continued to stare at the wonderful ice palace.

"Wanna go in?" Kristoff asked her. She just shook her head again.

"Despite m-m-my interest in E-Elsa, I-I'd like to keep my toes from falling off. Can we go back?" Kristoff scoffed.

"Don't think you can handle it?" he inquired.

Fría suddenly had a look of determination. She had been challenged.

 _Fría Mariella NEVER backs down from a challenge._

The princess smirked.

"You're on, reindeer boy."

...

"Where are they?" Elsa asked, worriedly. It was sunset now and Kristoff, Sven and Fría had yet to return. She was currently pacing her room, while Anna was on her bed. It was almost time for dinner, but Anna decided she'd try to console her worried sister.

"I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just wanted to tour all the mountains." Anna attempted to ease Elsa's panic.

"No, Kristoff said the ice palace was where they were going. It doesn't take that long, with the short cut we made." Elsa argued. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine." Anna repeated, running out of comforting words to use. After a few more minutes, of panicking Elsa decided she should sit down. Unfortunately, as she sat down Gerda came bursting through the door. The older woman wore a worried expression.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"We found Fría and Kristoff." Gerda stated. But before Elsa could be relieved, Gerda continued. "They are in the infirmary ward, being treated."

" _What?_ " Elsa questioned getting both angry and scared at the same time. Anna was a tad bit frightened by how intimidating her sister looked. Nevertheless, she took it upon herself to continue talking to Gerda.

"So why are they being treated? Do you know?" Anna asked.

"They were coming back to Arendelle when Oaken found them. They were being towed by Sven." Gerda explained, carefully observing Elsa's mannerisms. "From what Oaken stated, it seems as though they were challenging one another, to withstand the cold." Elsa became furious with their irresponsible behaviour and shoved passed Anna and Gerda.

"Do they not recall where she's lived in her whole life?" Elsa asked angrily, to no one in particular. Isla Solsa was nearly the polar opposite of Arendelle's weather. "She can't possibly withstand the cold on the north mountain, for an extended period of time, without getting seriously sick!" Elsa lifted the bottom of her dress and started to run towards the infirmary. Anna and Gerda glanced at each other before following suit. When the three of them finally reached their destination, they saw both Kristoff and Fría laughing at one another, while each holding a cup of soup.

"I can't believe y-you actually licked the icicle!" Fría exclaimed in laughter, while Kristoff glared at her.

"You're the one who dared me to do it!" He accused, taking a sip of his soup. The dark-haired princess just shrugged.

"You're still stupid for doing it." she sighed and took a sip of her own soup.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Elsa barked at them. They promptly looked up from their cups and immediately noticed how angry Elsa was. Before any of them could answer, Anna spoke up in a poor attempt to break the tension.

"Hey guys! How was the mountain?" Elsa groaned.

"It was cold! And they decided to stay up there all day, without so much as a warning to us! What if they had froze to death?!" Elsa asked, the anger slowly fading away into genuine fear. Fría raised an eyebrow at the queen's outburst. Anna immediately felt her heart sink at Elsa's expression. It was nearly the same expression as when Elsa feared her powers. Anna placed a hand on her sister.

"But they didn't." Anna said gesturing to their two goofballs. "If anything, it's the middle of April. The north mountain isn't as cold as it would have been a month ago. Just be grateful they weren't playing chicken with a pack of wolves." At that last statement, Fría and Kristoff looked at one another and smiled. As if sensing their plans, Anna whirled around. "Don't even think about it!" She ordered. Fría and Kristoff frowned and sipped some more of their soup cups. Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just...don't do it again." The queen instructed. She immediately left the room. Fría put her cup down, and rushed after her. Anna complained that she shouldn't be running until the doctor says she can move, but Fría liked to prioritize her situations. And making sure Elsa wasn't going to be angry at her forever was pretty up there, on the list. She found Elsa, just outside of the library.

"Elsa!" Fría called out. "Elsa, wait up!" Elsa looked her way and immediately got that worried expression again.

"Fría? What are you doing out of bed?" Elsa scolded, rushing to the princess's side. "Did doctor Armand give you the 'go ahead'?" The blonde asked. Fría shrugged.

"He said I'd live. Isn't that great?" Fría attempted to lift the mood but Elsa's face remained stern. The princess frowned. She hadn't see this expression before, but even after experiencing it only once, she had concluded that she didn't like Elsa when she was disappointed.

"I was worried something bad had happened." Elsa sighed, turning away from the princess. "We hadn't seen the two of you all day, and Kristoff said you wouldn't be long." Elsa hugged her sides in an attempt to keep her emotions from affecting her powers. It failed miserably, and soft snowflakes began to gather around the two of them. Fría was astounded.

"Whoa, that's neat." She said, sticking our her hand to let snowflakes fall onto her palm. Elsa sighed for probably the millionth time today.

"It happens when I get really upset." She explained. Elsa averted eye contact with the princess and Fría's heart fell. She really didn't like making the queen upset.

"I'm sorry. I...We were just having a little fun. I understand your concern. It was irresponsible." Fría took a step closer to Elsa and held out her hands, pleading with the queen to hold them. Elsa looked from Fría to her inviting hands. She should probably continue to stay a bit upset, to prove a point, but Fría just looked upset and that made Elsa upset. She couldn't hold out any longer so she took Fría's hands in her own.

"Promise you won't worry me again, please?" Elsa pleaded. Fría shrugged.

"I can't promise that," she admitted. Surely the general of an army can't promise a safe arrival back every time."but I can try." They smiled sadly at one another, but mentally decided to not talk about the prospect of war. Elsa came in to hug Fría, as a form of reconciliation, but the princess froze.

"What's wrong?" Elsa questioned.

"I..." Fría shook her head, "...I don't really hug." Elsa was confused.

"Why?"

"Because a hug reminds me of various military holds." Fría shuddered, thinking about the many times she has killed prisoners and tormented enemies by simply holding someone. She feared that she might not be able to offer the same warmth for hugs, that other people gave. Even with her brothers, they had never really hugged; they'd been trained to practice holds on one another, taking away the experience for affectionate embraces. Elsa looked a tad bit alarmed and lowered their joined hands. "I'm sorry." The princess began to looked ashamed.

"Hey." Elsa said, motioning the girl to look at her. "Whatever you're not comfortable with, we don't have to do it." Fría didn't know how to respond to that, because she definitely wanted to do more than hug Elsa. She just offered a grateful smile and leaned in to give Elsa a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, Elsa basically shoved Fría into the infirmary and ordered the maids to cover both Kristoff and Fría in the warmest things they could find.

...

After two days, the cold had dissipated from Kristoff and Fría's systems and Doctor Armand had given them the go ahead to carry on with regular activity. Today, Kristoff and Anna were headed into the mountains, to visit his family. Fría still had a hard time believing that he was raised by magical troll rocks, but everyone insisted that she should meet them so she decided to go along with it for now. Fría was on her way to meet Elsa to send off Anna and Kristoff when she bumped into her brother. He was hardly around often, and she almost forgot he was here with her.

"Al!" She said, putting him into a choke hold, "How's my lil' puddin' pop!" She proceeded to give him a harsh noogie, with him trying to retaliate. If you've ever tried to escape the grasp of a militant, it was pretty difficult.

"Quit it, Fry!" He wailed but she continued.

"Say it!" She instigated.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he pleaded and she released him automatically. He started to cough and inhale sharply. She just snickered and slapped him on the back.

"Relax, buddy." She told him. "You need to shape up, if you're going to help Claudio take over the army, when I'm gone." Alejandro was a bit upset at that. He had been trying to get Elsa and Fría to dislike one another, but to no avail. By a week and a half the queen had inched her way into the warrior princess's heart. He found it hard to believe that his sister, the merciless warrior, would have her heart captured so fast. Even in her previous relationship, she was relatively awkward. Hell, she never hugged or cuddled anyone. That got him thinking.

"So...you definitely like Elsa better than Isabella, yes?" He asked. Fría froze for a moment. She hadn't even thought about her previous lover in the last week and a half. She was previously in a relationship with one of her lieutenant's daughters. They had been together for about a year, before Fría was to be in an arranged marriage. Honestly, Fría was much happier with the arranged marriage because she was really bored with Isabella. She wanted to end things, but despite being a merciless soldier, she never liked to hurt anyone emotionally. She needed an excuse, and by some miracle, she had a duty to wed a foreign queen. Isabella was beautiful and had ways about her that could drive anyone crazy with desire, but that was all it was. Fría feared it would be relatively the same with Elsa, but she found herself adoring more than just the physical components of the queen.

"Elsa is..." Fría attempted to put her adoration into words, "perfect." She smiled with her conclusion. "She's both smart and beautiful and just...I don't know, Al. I'm a bit frightened at how well this is going." She gushed to her brother, who had absolutely no interest in this conversation whatsoever. He was mildly depressed that his plan was disintegrating. Fría noticed her brother's disdain and attempted to fix it. "Hey, I'll miss you too." She said, misinterpreting the reason for his expression. He shook his head but accepted the consolation.

"Yeah. It won't be as fun, terrorizing Dio." he said. The siblings laughed at one another. She glanced at her brother and she was, truly, going to miss him. Fría looked at her brother as an extension of herself. Out of the three of them, Fría and Alejandro resembled one another the most. Both with black hair and slightly tanned skin (Though Alejandro was pretty pale compared to her). They also shared traits of humour and similar views. This was probably the result of Claudio being ripped from play time to be exposed to the responsibilities of being a King. She loved her brothers, equally, but she spent the most time hanging out with Alejandro. She ruffled his hair, before wishing him a good day, and made her way to the great hall to see off Anna and Kristoff with Elsa.

She approached and saw Elsa giving her sister and Kristoff some hugs. Fría was pretty glad that Elsa could deliver the embraces, this morning. She mentally berated herself for not being able embrace her fiancé. She figured she should probably work on that.

"There you are." Elsa said, making her way over to the princess. They held hands, standing in front of one another. "I was worried you were still in bed, and wouldn't be able to see them off with me." Elsa leaned up and gave Fría a kiss on the cheek. The princess may not be able to hug, but she was definitely alright with Elsa's kiss.

"And miss sending this guy away for a few days?" Fría teased, gesturing to the tall blonde boy. "Never." He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it. Anna and Elsa shook their heads and rolled their eyes at their partners. Anna heard one of the servants say that Sven was hitched up to the sleigh and good to go. She turned to Fría.

"Take care of my sister! See you soon!" Before Fría or Elsa could object, Anna launched herself at the southern princess and wrapped her arms around her neck. Elsa and Fría both held nervous glances. Fría did not wrap her arms around the redhead, but kept them pinned to her sides. Anna didn't seem to notice and squeezed a bit harder before releasing Fría from her grasp. "Take care, you guys!" And with that, Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and they made their way to the courtyard. Once the couple was out of earshot, Elsa began to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry!" Elsa said. "I-she's very affectionate and I have no control over that, and I can inform –!" Elsa was interrupted by Fría's lips, pressing lightly against the corner of her mouth. While this was happening Fría was panicking, internally, as she had totally missed the blonde's cheek and had almost kissed her on the mouth. Neither of them were ready for that maneuver, but neither of them were ready to address it. Once Fría pulled away, both of their faces were beet read.

"Um..." Fría began, "It's..."

"That –!"

"It's okay." Fría said, changing the subject. "Um...Anna will be Anna. No helping that, right?" They began to laugh nervously, but the nervousness made them get to a higher volume of laughter that made them appear to be lunatics. Kai and Gerda were just outside the great hall, observing said lunatics.

"They appear to be a good match." Gerda said, happily. Elsa has always been the isolated type, not at all to her doing, and it brought Gerda much joy to see her opening up to someone other than her, Kai or Anna.

"I agree. I wonder if Jacobo and Agnarr anticipated their personalities to mesh together so well." Kai marveled. Gerda shook her head.

"Perhaps not. Most likely, it was probably out of necessity regarding their powers, seeing that Fría has them as well." Gerda pondered this a bit more. "Maybe also as a defense mechanism, so they could protect both kingdoms using their magic."

"Possibly." Kai concurred. "But it is a blessing that they get along so well, anyhow." Gerda looked over at the nervous exchange between both royal women.

"Maybe _too_ well."

"How do you mean?" Gerda gave him a look and raised her brows suggestively. "OH!" He exclaimed. "I'm sure nothing is going on...of that sort." he cleared his throat. "They haven't even kissed one another properly." He pointed out. Gerda shrugged.

"Just letting you know." Gerda said. "Just the other day, I had to brief Anna on the standards a royal should hold, regarding virtue. I'm sure she may go against my advice, but it is a relaxant knowing I've spoken to her." Kai nodded.

"If the conflict arises, to my knowledge, I will act accordingly." the two head servants bid farewell to each other, and went off to their respective duties. Nearby, they failed to see Alejandro munching on an apple and eavesdropping. He had a new plan.

 _Perhaps intimacy and commitment will frighten Fría,_ he thought.

...

Back in Isla Solsa, King Claudio was doing his usual rounds, throughout the kingdom's prisons. He did so, usually with Fría, because the majority of the prisoners feared the princess's powers. For Claudio, walking through the prison on his own, would entail the prospect of being heckled at. He usually ignored their statements, as he always had only one purpose of these patrols; to speak to his uncle.

The guards took down the large metal gate, that separated Oswaldo from the rest of the prison. The skinny old man was sitting on his bed, looking up at the tiny window, near the top of the prison wall. Claudio sighed. He didn't like putting his uncle in prison, but looking at the facts of the case he could not deny that Oswaldo probably killed Agnarr, Iduna and his parents.

"Have you eaten your rations, uncle?" Claudio asked. The man didn't reply and continued to keep staring at, basically, nothing. Claudio cleared his throat. "Uncle?" Still nothing. Claudio began to get frustrated. "Oswaldo of the family of my father, I command you to answer me!" at his words, some guards raised their weapons at the convict. Oswaldo let out a coarse laugh at his nephews orders.

"Boy, have you no respect for your elders?" He asked. Claudio straightened his posture and clenched his jaw.

"Have you no respect, for the crown?" He responded. Oswaldo turned around, at that.

"Honestly, no." He told his nephew. "But to answer your previous question, I have eaten. Though I do not look like I have." Claudio agreed that his uncle had lost a significant amount of weight. It did not phase Claudio in the slightest.

"This is what you deserve, for murdering my parents." Claudio stated.

"Here we go," Oswaldo exclaimed, feigning exhaustion, "can't we ever just have a regular conversation that does not extend from your ridiculous accusations?"

"The lifeboats seat six people," Claudio defended, "there is no excuse for you to have any merit behind your argument." Oswaldo scoffed.

"Your parents and the Arendelle's were already deceased, when I found them." Oswaldo insisted.

"I refuse to believe you actually attempted to save my father. I know how bad you want the crown." Claudio contested.

"That, my boy, is no mystery. Who wouldn't want a glorified hat that gives you unlimited power over a nation?" Claudio had had enough of his uncle for the day. The king instructed the guard to have his uncle locked up again. He turned to leave, when Oswaldo said one last thing. "I'd beware of my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**_JQ: I've been on such a streak! Here's another really long one! Y'all are amazing!_**

 ** _Shout out to my friend Cass, who actually made it to graduate from her masters! SHE ESCAPED! For those of us, who are still in undergrad or high school or a masters we are very envious._**

 ** _NOWWWW I don't own Disney so enjoy some PG 13 things!_**

* * *

That evening, back in Arendelle, Fría and Elsa had just finished another one of their dates. They had just watched a play at the theater, reenacting the queen's coronation and subsequent freezing of summer. Fría found the ordeal hilarious and was laughing and giggling the entire time. Elsa rolled her eyes at her suitor.

"It's not that funny!" Elsa exclaimed, trying not to smile and act upset. Fría continued to laugh and Elsa pouted.

"Oh, relax, Icy." Fría said, adopting the nickname she had given the blonde during the performance. "It was a good play!" Fría enjoyed the awkwardness that made its way onto Elsa's face, but she truly did like the acting. Elsa continued to fair an upset expression, but Fría knew there was no merit to it. Fría began to giggle at the nickname 'Icy', and related it back to her own experience. "Did I ever tell you what my name means?" She asked the queen.

"I didn't think it meant anything." Elsa told her. Fría smiled.

"I think you'll have a hoot and a half." Fría claimed. "It comes from the word 'frio', in my language, which means 'cold'." Elsa smiled and did giggle a bit.

"That, surely is, a remarkable coincidence." Elsa continued to laugh.

"My father adored his army, and was very fond of heartless routines." Fría explained. "My mother said he wanted to name their second son 'Frio', to represent a cold heart and manner. But I was a girl, so they changed it." during this story, Elsa took hold of her partner's hand.

"I don't think you have a cold heart." Elsa said, figuring out that's probably one of the reasons Fría refrained from intimate proximity. "I think you're a bit of a softy, if we're being completely honest." Fría huffed, in mock offense.

"I, your _grace_ , take mild offense to that. I am a warrior of the highest standard." she lifted her head in defiance, to emphasize her point. Elsa rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek. Immediately, Fría's cheeks heated up, giving them a rose tint and her expression automatically faltered.

"Softy." Elsa teased. They continued their teasing banter until they were standing in front of Fría's door. They got a bit sad, by the thought of having to spend time away from one another. They looked at one another awkwardly, figuring out how to break this awkward silence. Although Elsa has been walking her to her room every night, for the past week, they always managed to be completely awkward when saying goodbyes.

 _Perhaps a sign that we never should,_ Elsa thought. She cleared her throat.

"Well, this is it." She gestured to Fría's door and the princess let out a coarse laugh.

"As always," She took Elsa's hand in her own and placed a kiss on it. "have a goodnight, beautiful." she turned around and gripped the handle to her temporary room but the handle wouldn't budge. "Hey...uh...the door won't open." Elsa went for the handle and took a try at turning it. It didn't move.

"Huh. Curious." Nearby, around the corner, Alejandro snickered evilly.

He definitely had a better plan, this time.

* * *

 _A few minutes before Elsa and Fría returned from the theater, Alejandro put his plan into action. He locked Fría's door, took a candle from a lantern and held it under the metal knob. He figured melting the lock mechanism would force her to be kept from spending the night in her room. Subsequently, he knew that the relationship between his sister and the queen was progressing exponentially, so he hoped that Elsa would come to his sister's rescue and offer her her own room._

 _And then, Kai would be forced to have "the talk" with them, hopefully scaring Fría, because of her preference for a hug-free life. He also knew of Fría's tendency to pull away after things got too close._

* * *

"Damn it." Fría said, frustrated with the handle. She was getting tired and wanted her bed. She kicked the door and huffed. Elsa thought for a second, and realized that the obvious solution would be to have someone come up and fix it. But, being selfish and a bundle of hormones, she thought about the other option of letting Fría sleep in her quarters for the night. The queen blushed heavily at the thought. _It wouldn't be that bad, right?_ She thought. Elsa coughed, in an attempt to steer her partner's attention to her. Once Fría looked at her, Elsa requested her proposition.

"Um..." Elsa averted eye contact, but kept speaking. "...you could...would you-um, like to spend the night...in my room?" there was a gravid silence. Elsa was doing her best to not look nervous and Fría began to laugh.

"I'd like that, sure." She said, reaching for Elsa's hand, pulling her along to her bedroom. Both of them failed to notice Alejandro, around the bend, with a conniving smirk on his face.

...

By the time Elsa and Fría made it to Elsa's quarters, they both had a furious blush, gracing their features. Fría took it upon herself to close the door behind them, and took a seat on the edge of Elsa's bed. Elsa awkwardly made her way over to her closet.

"Do you need a nightgown?" She asked, and the girl nodded. "I have only white and blue ones." she warned and Fría thought about this briefly.

"I'll have a white one, please." She said. Elsa tossed her a white nightgown in an attempt to throw the princess off guard, but the gown halted in mid-air. Fría smirked.

"Nice try, gorgeous." She said, in mock appraisal. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You can use the bathroom, I'll change quickly, out here." Fría obliged and took the nightgown and waltzed into the bathroom. Before she shut the door, she had this teasing nature come over her and she looked over her shoulder at Elsa, and said,

"No sneak peeks, okay?" she winked and shut the door completely. Elsa was taken aback by the statement and her face got even more red. They had never had that talk, but of course there it was out in the open. She started to get dressed, quickly, in fear that Fría would accidentally get a "sneak peek" at her. The blonde blushed at the idea. _Would I really mind?_ She thought.

It completely slipped the blonde's mind that being married also had _that_ attached to it. It didn't have to, but the assumption was there and Elsa would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't even mildly turned on by the raven-haired princess. Fría had this aura about her that had the ability to make Elsa feel things and think things that she's never felt before. For instance, she's never paid close attention to anyone's eyes before, and how said pair of eyes twinkled in any sort of lighting. She had never had such an urge to have someone so close to her. She never laughed so hard at someone where she snorted. She never even knew she could do that. All in all, Elsa was quite taken with her suitor and was grateful for the arrangement.

 _So no, I don't mind_ , Elsa concluded.

Once she was dressed, Elsa got into the bed and got under her blanket. She waited, awkwardly, for Fría to come back outside. In the meantime, she decided she should brush her hair. She carefully took the ribbons out of her signature braid, and her hair began to fall in soft tresses, over her shoulders. She took a brush off of her bedside table and began to carefully go through the motions of brushing it out. After about a few strokes of the brush, Fría carefully exited the bathroom and began to walk towards the bed.

And that is where it got more awkward.

Once Fría laid eyes on Elsa, all hell broke loose in her mind. Barely anyone has ever seen Elsa with her hair out of her usual braid. In turn, Elsa had never seen that much of Fría's legs and she was very happy at the sight, yet very embarrassed when Fría caught her staring. It also did not help that the strap on Elsa's nightgown was falling over her shoulder causing a slight moan to exit Fría's vocal chords. There was too much sexual tension in this room, so Fría quickly dove onto the bed and scrambled to cover herself up. After about a minute of not looking at one another, Elsa spoke.

"Well now..." she began, "...we should probably get some sleep." Fría agreed and proceeded to tuck herself further under the blankets. Elsa followed suit. More silence ensued and Fría had had enough. They really needed to discuss the parameters of the attraction they were both feeling, otherwise it would continue to be an awkward night and none of them would get any sleep.

"That's it!" Fría exclaimed in frustration. "We should have this discussion." Elsa looked over at her partner and agreed.

"Yes. Okay."

"We need to address some boundaries."

"Yep."

"Place some rules."

"Uh-huh."

"And talk about this."

"Yes."

"And how much I really wish we didn't have to have rules, right now." Fría huffed and crossed her arms. All Elsa could do was nod.

"Yes...well, I'd like to admit that I don't think I'm quite ready to...do _that_ yet." Elsa stated.

"Same here." Fría replied. "I don't even like hugs, yet here I am, practically undressing you with my eyes!" Fría groaned. Elsa blushed at the admission of her fiancé, but simply nodded in understanding. "I blame you and your good looks."

"I could say the same for you." Elsa offered. "I mean...I haven't even kissed anyone like that yet." Elsa admitted and Fría quickly turned to the blonde.

"You...you haven't kissed anyone yet?" the princess questioned, astonished. Elsa blushed.

"I...yeah. Never kissed anybody intimately until I kissed you on the cheek." Fría smiled at how adorably pure the queen was.

"I've only ever kissed one person." Fría admitted. Elsa pressed for more information.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked.

"I had a girlfriend, a while ago." Fría told her. "We...we had been together for a long time. We were never intimate _that way_ , but she was my first kiss." Fría observed Elsa's expression before continuing. Elsa appeared to just have a general curiosity for the story, and didn't look at all uncomfortable. "She kind of bored me, after a while, because it ended up just being her looks for me." Fría told Elsa.

"Could I bore you?" Elsa asked, nervously. Fría shook her head, gazed into soft ocean blue eyes and smiled softly.

"I honestly don't think it's possible for me to get bored of you." Fría told her, reaching out to cup Elsa's cheek in her hand. She honestly could never imagine hurting such a wonderful person. Even Elsa's nervousness in this conversation made Fría fall harder. "That was questionable, when we first spoke about your love of gardening, but I've taken a liking to you so..." the princess teased. Elsa laughed.

"I guess you're right." Elsa settled down, closer to Fría's side. The raven-haired girl remained stiff, realizing how close her bed-mate was. Fría wanted so badly to scoop the blonde up in her arms, but she was too afraid to accidentally choke her to death in her sleep. "So...you've never...done...?" Elsa trailed off, but Fría knew what she was asking.

"No." Fría answered. "I've never done that with anyone." Fría was about to ask the same thing to Elsa, but realized how stupid that would be. Elsa hadn't even kissed anyone before, on an intimate level. They continued to lie on the bed with their arms just less than a millimeter away from each other. Awkward wasn't even an appropriate word anymore.

They made small talk, avoiding their previous topic. Somehow, during their conversation, they drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning found Alejandro walking, leisurely, through the halls of the castle. He was looking for Kai so that he could tattle on his sister. Fría and Elsa had yet to emerge from the queen's room and everything was looking pretty good from his perspective. He rounded the corner and saw Kai just outside Fría's quarters. He was fumbling with the doorknob, sporting a confused expression.

"Good morning, Kai." Alejandro greeted. "What's going on?"

"The knob on Fría's door won't budge. Perhaps she accidentally broke it." Kai answered. Alejandro tried his best to look surprised while feigning innocence.

"Huh, that explains that." the boy told Kai.

"Explains what?" the servant asked.

"I noticed Elsa bring my sister into her room, last night." Alejandro told him. Kai's jaw dropped to the floor. "I think they still have yet to emerge."

"I beg your pardon?" Kai was still struggling with this new information.

"I thought maybe they were just discussing things, in Elsa's room. I initially walked passed to grab a snack from the kitchen, but they never came back out even when I made it back to my room much later." Alejandro was not lying. He was on his way to the kitchen, after he hatched his plan. He made his presence quite clear, last night, as he knocked over one of the baking trays by accident.

"Thank you very much, prince Alejandro." Kai thanked him and made his way to Elsa's room, in a sprint.

...

They were going through the same motions as the previous night, except they were getting dressed. This time Elsa went into the bathroom to get ready. Fría managed to get dressed rather quickly, even though she was staring at her fiancé the majority of the time. She was mentally berating herself for not making an effort to even wrap an arm around the queen. She wanted so badly to hold Elsa in an embrace but knew she was still too afraid to try. As Fría started to put on her leather boots, Elsa emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing her usual ice blue dress, with her hair in a delicate braid over her shoulder. Fría's hair was still entirely down, cascading down her back like a waterfall.

"I honestly didn't recognize how long your hair was." Elsa said, making her way to the edge of the bed, to sit beside Fría.

"Yeah, I prefer it up. But I like my hair longer."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep it short for combat?" the blonde asked. Fría chuckled and patted Elsa on the top of her head.

"Darling, mama likes to look fabulous." Elsa laughed at the answer and didn't disagree. "Besides, that's what ribbons are for."she picked up her red ribbon from Elsa's bedside table and began to put her hair up in her signature ponytail. Elsa just watched her, as she skillfully gathered her wild mane and put it up, effortlessly.

"If I had hair, even remotely close to yours, it would probably take me weeks to get ready." Elsa stated, still in awe at how long the girl's hair was. Fría laughed.

"You're probably right." The pair continued to discuss how difficult it was living with hair, when someone began to knock on the door, urgently. Elsa moved to open it but Fría kept her on the bed and waved her right hand to turn the knob on the door. In walked a disheveled looking Kai. He was out of breath, probably after running. Elsa looked confused.

"Kai, are you alright?" She asked. "What's the matter?" the man coughed and inhaled sharply.

"I really need to exercise more." He stated and Fría giggled.

"Nonsense, darling. You look absolutely fetching." this emitted a slight snicker from the queen as well, but Kai didn't respond to their jests. They weren't as bad as Anna's, anyhow.

"My ladies, I must speak with you for a moment." Kai carefully looked outside into the hall, briefly, before turning back to face the couple. "Privately, if I may?" the girls glanced at each other, both sharing the likeness of confusion on their features. Fría nodded and shut the door with a flick of her wrist.

"Um, of course Kai. Say what you will." Elsa said. Kai braced himself for this conversation.

"I'm sure the both of you...by your duties as royals, are familiar with -ahem-! Are familiar with the concepts of..." He struggled to get the last word out but eventually was successful. "v-v-virtue." Immediately, both women paled and stiffened in their respective spots.

 _No Kai, please don't!_ Elsa pleaded, internally. Fría was just panicking, internally.

 _NO! NO, Come on! Good God, good God, good God!_

"Now, I'm sure I may not sway your decisions, your majesties. But the least I can do is inform you about the view of pregnancy..." Everyone began to look at one another, and Kai slowly realized this was not the proper point to be made here. "...before marriage...okay, hold on. Um, that one was irrelevant." Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Surely, the both of you could do as you wish and no one would be the wiser." He laughed nervously. Elsa and Fría continued to sport looks of absolute horror and refused to look at one another. "Do...I don't even...huh."

"OKAY!" Elsa said, trying to push Kai out of her room. "Thank you, for this information, but –!"

"Your majesty, I need to illustrate how important it is, for your own good and Fría's that you wait until your wedding to consummate."

"Oh, _god._ " Fría sighed, with her face in her palms. Elsa was furiously blushing, and kept trying to push the stout man out of her room. But he remained in the same position, pondering how consummation between two women would even work.

"If you don't mind my question, what is it that you do –?!"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Elsa exclaimed.

"W-we never did that!"

"You don't? Well judging by how close the two of you got –!"

"We will discuss it, when the time comes AFTER the wedding." Elsa managed to move him to the threshold of the door. "THANK YOU, KAI!"

"We'll figure that out and send you a postcard!" Fría said, motioning her hand to close the door in his face. At this point, both royals were at a loss for words and just stared an each other. There was a few more moments of silence, before Fría cleared her throat. "Well...that was fun, huh?" Fría said, rubbing the back of her neck. Elsa wrung her hands together nervously.

"You could say that." Elsa carefully sat down beside Fría on the bed. "Um...we should go down for breakfast." Fría got up, and began to head for the door.

"My apologies, beautiful, but I'm not very hungry. I'll just be walking around the garden." Fría kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Elsa was slightly confused. She, of course, allowed Fría to depart without question. She was confused but didn't want to pry. She made her way to the kitchen, and had breakfast with Olaf and Gerda.

As it turned out, Fría kept her distance all day.

...

The next day was about the same. Fría had actively been ignoring the queen and was in the garden, just contemplating her life's decisions. Was she really ready to become the associate queen? Was she ready to open herself physically and emotionally to Elsa? Was she ready to retire as a general? She was beginning to think that she would have to give up the majority of how she had been living her life. Sure, she was taken with Elsa, but was she fully willing to let go of everything she has worked for? She briefly recalled even starting in the army, as a young girl.

* * *

 _King Jacobo_ _and Queen Maribel were in the throne room. Jacobo_ _had his hands over his face, sitting across from his_ _fifteen_ _year old delinquent daughter. He was beginning_ _to get frustrated with_ _her_ _, because she went against his wishes and fought in the war going on between Escavia and the vikings to the south. Isla Solsa had sent soldiers to the battlefront, to protect their Allies. Fría had traded spots with one of the soldiers, in secret and fought. She ended up slaughtering one hundred enemy soldiers and fifty vikings. Sure that was good, but he and his wife were furious._

 _"Fría Mariella...what did we say?!" Maribel asked. The girl rolled her eyes._

 _"No joining the army."_ _the princess answered. Maribel huffed._

 _"_ _You could've gotten hurt!"Jacobo chimed in._

 _"So what?" She asked in defiance, "I'm not in line to be the ruler! If I go down, I go down because I wanted to help fight on behalf of the kingdom I love!" The king and queen appreciated her loyalty, but they did not want to bury any of their children._

 _"Darling, we don't question your patriotism, but we just want you to be safe."_

 _"Then train me! I'm fully capable of looking after myself, as you can see!" The princess drew her sword from her side, and it had many blood stains on it. "Let it be known my powers were also very helpful." She quickly whirled around and faced the guards and waved her hands to remove their weapons from them. In less than a second, she had all the swords in the room, lying at her feet. She turned around to look at her parents. "I am not a defen_ _s_ _eless_ _little girl. I can help strengthen the army. I can rule it. If you give me the chance." she stared directly into her father's eyes, as she spoke. She pleaded with him, using her eyes. "I can be a great warrior. Please. Trust me." Maribel spoke up, at this request._

 _"Fría, I forbid you from –!"_

 _"Very well." Jacobo interrupted, issuing a very concerned look from his wife._

 _"Dio, Jacobo! What are you doing?!" The queen exclaimed. Immediately after, Fr_ _ía let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down._

 _"Thank you! Grazie madre! Padre! I will not let you down! I promise!"_

 _"You begin lessons with uncle Oswaldo, tomorrow." Jacobo told his daughter with a smile._

* * *

Fría had to sneak into a war to be able to prove to her parents that she could fight and handle her own. She didn't know if she was ready to give up her position. Before she could think any further, Elsa appeared, on the other side of the garden by the sunflowers. It hurt Fría with how dejected the queen looked. No doubt Elsa looked that way due to how Fría acted yesterday. Fría figured she should probably apologize. She was going to admit to Elsa that she was not the ideal suitor for the queen of Arendelle. The princess got up to talk to the queen when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, Fry!" Alejandro greeted cheerily. Fría offered her sibling a small smile.

"Hello, Al." She replied, sadly.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" He asked, pretending to be oblivious. He recognized his question came out too happy, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean...what's up?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be an associate queen." She admitted to him. "Like...I've not spent the majority of my life learning to rule a country! That was a 'Claudio' thing!" she exclaimed.

"Well I mean, this happens to you all the time." Alejandro pointed out, "When you get scared, you back out, or beat it up. You were afraid of intimacy with Isabella and you were afraid of Triomaigh invading. You left Isabella and you defeated the Triomaigh fleets." Alejandro reminded his sister. He briefly looked over at the queen, who was now speaking with a servant girl. "And I doubt you're going to beat up Elsa." Fría followed his gaze and laid eyes on the queen. Elsa had a happier expression, because her and the servant girl were probably having a nice conversation. Fría's heart stopped when Elsa's musical laughter was heard from across the garden.

Her brother was right; she did tend to fight or flight when she was afraid. But looking at Elsa, she really did not want to pull away due to her fear. She wanted to be better because Elsa was better.

"You're right Al," Fría conceded, "I do tend to do those things." The princess straightened her posture. "But no more." She declared.

"Say what?" Alejandro was confused.

"Alejandro, I am going to be the best associate queen and rule with strength, grace and fearlessness!" Fría announced with a purpose. "The difference between being with Isabella and being with Elsa is that Elsa is everything I'd look for in a suitor, even without this stupid arrangement. I am going to be better. Mark my words, I will be Elsa's first kiss and her last!" And with that, she ran off towards the castle. Alejandro was floored. He thought that for sure his sister would bail upon realizing the intimacy of marriage. Once she was out of earshot, Alejandro cursed himself for accidentally helping out his sister while subsequently damaging his own plan.

"Damn it, Alejandro!"

Across the garden, the servant girl had gone away and Elsa glanced over at Alejandro. She had thought that Fría was with him, just a moment ago. She heard him curse himself and did not want to know what had just happened. She kind of hoped that Fría would have approached, when she entered the garden. She really wanted to have a chat with Fría, before she was due to appear before the commoners for disputation reviews. The queen sighed and headed towards the throne room, dreading the randomness that was insignificant complaints.

...

In the throne room, Elsa sat beside Gunther, Kai and a few guards. She was currently listening to two women speak about how poorly the other had treated her animals, while on a visitation to another kingdom.

"She did not properly feed my horses or my hens!" The woman accused.

"I fed them what you left me!" the other countered. Elsa rolled her eyes and stated that the second lady should've gone and sought out food while the animals were in her care. Therefore, Elsa awarded the first woman an additional two days of service from the second. Both women were satisfied with the outcome, albeit the second woman was a bit upset, but Elsa liked to think herself as a reasonable person.

The next few claims went on like this. Elsa remained calm and collected and handled each dispute with grace and elegance. She truly wanted to be done with these, but it was her duty as a monarch to see it that her citizens were, at the very least, tolerating their kingdom. She sighed, when she thought about Fría. She needed to find her. When she looked over at Gunther's list, she was relieved to know that the list had been completed.

"Excellent." She said, making the move to stand. Kai stopped her, before she could move. "Kai?" The stout man snickered.

"There's one more complaint." he said, stifling a laugh. The queen raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"A late submission, if you will." Gunther stated, also with a bit of laughter. Elsa looked around the room and various guards were also giggling.

"Um...late submissions have a slight penalty, don't they?" Elsa asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to sit through another complaint. Gunther and Kai shook their heads.

"This one's pretty important, your highness." he told her.

"Yes, theft is very prominent." Gunther agreed. Elsa's expression changed. They hardly ever had to deal with theft, so she was very intrigued.

"Very well." The queen said, sitting back down. "Have them enter." She instructed the guards, at the door. They laughed a bit.

"Okay!" One of them laughed but obliged and proceeded to open the door. In came a lady knight, dressed in a knight's helmet, upper torso armor and a fantastic warrior dress. The dress was gold and burgundy and had tints of black on it. The knight had a rather large sword at her side. Elsa was confused.

"Um..." Elsa began, "may I assist you?" The knight nodded her head, but she was still wearing her helmet.

"I have come, on behalf of a sun warrior, who claims you have stolen something from them." The knight stated, her voice muffled by the armored helmet.

"Might you tell me what it is that I have, allegedly, stolen?" Elsa questioned, a bit more confused than ever. Everyone in the room continued to laugh. The lady night proceeded to take off her helmet to reveal quite a shock to Elsa. "Fría?!" She asked. The knight nodded.

"Pardon me, but that is Princess and head general Fría Mariella of Isla Solsa, to you, your highness." more laughter was heard around the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa stated, a tad bit angry.

"With all do respect, your grace, I believe that you have stolen something highly valuable to me, and I must demand the proper compensation." Fría reached for her sword and Elsa began to feel the magic working to her fingertips. However, instead of a sword, Fría drew a sunflower. "You have stolen my heart and I'd like you to make the proper amendments." the princess stated, getting down on one knee, in front of the queen. There was a series of "awes" and laughter around the room. Elsa blushed but felt her heart warming at her fiancé. Elsa accepted the token and giggled softly at Fría. Elsa stood up and held Fría's hand in her own.

"Well, what do you suppose I do? Because I have no intention of returning it."

"I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage, if you plan on keeping it hostage then." Fría kept hold of Elsa's hands and got down on one knee again. "I...I have no ring yet. I didn't think this far." the princess admitted, Elsa laughed and leaned down. Fría's breath hitched at how Elsa was looking at her and she got lost in her ocean blue eyes. Fría carefully stood, keeping her eyes locked with Elsa's. "I...I know I'm probably not ready to rule a kingdom, along with you, but I'm definitely ready to do this." she cupped Elsa's face in her hands and brought her lips to to the queen's.

Although this isn't how Elsa imagined her first kiss with Fría to be, she wasn't complaining. Fría's lips were soft and delicate. Elsa was a bit timid at first, but eased into the kiss. Elsa's hands moved from her sides up to Fría's face. The kiss became more heated and Fría's hands began to cascade down the queen's back. Kai then coughed rather loudly, and the two separated. Shortly after they broke apart, everyone began to cheer and congratulate the queen and princess.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JQ: heyyyyyyy!**_

 _ **So I know I haven't been uploading lately. (Criminology is literally cleaning my tears off the floor with my own face...love it but hate it) Anywho, It's time for chapter 8!**_

 _ **Loving the reviews! You guys are really loving the idea of Fría's cold-blooded nature, regarding her position in the army. L.O.V.E the enthusiasm! I intended for their differences to show, so y'all can just sit back and watch the train-wreck.**_

 _ **Now back to our loveable royals and their awkward romance! Comin' at you live, from the starbucks near my school, here's #8! Happy reading! JQ Out!**_

* * *

Another half a week went by, and everything was fine in Arendelle. Things in Isla Solsa were also going pretty well. King Claudio was enjoying a lovely evening with his wife Tonia, and their newborn son, Andréa. Andréa had been born last week, and the royal couple could not be happier. Claudio was a bit upset that his siblings were not here, to enjoy the new addition to the family. Alas, he was still glad to have his son all to himself and Tonia.

They were having a nice quiet evening in their room, while watching Andréa sleep. The boy looked exactly like Tonia; green eyes, slightly tanned skin and thin black hair. Claudio was a bit upset that his son didn't inherit more of his genes, but he was happy that his baby boy was healthy and doing well. Claudio was thinking about what he should teach his son, in terms of combat, when there was a knock on the door. The King got up, and fixed his shirt a little, before walking to the door and telling the visitor to come in.

"Good evening, sire." the guard bowed in greeting and Claudio returned it.

"Evening, Giuseppe." Claudio said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The guard handed the king a letter, addressed to him from Arendelle. Giuseppe informed the king that it was from Fría. The king nodded. "Very well," Claudio said, grabbing the letter. "Thank you, Giuseppe." The guard bowed once more and left the king's room. Tonia sat up a bit straighter with Andréa in her arms.

"What does it say, love?" She asked. All she could see was that Claudio had a gigantic smile on his face whilst reading the letter. He looked up, to meet her gaze.

"We are headed to Arendelle for an engagement party." He said happily.

...

By the end of the week, a majority of both Arendelle's and Isla Solsa's allies gathered in Arendelle for the celebration of engagement between queen Elsa and princess Fría. The visiting kingdoms have expressed their agreement on the union because they knew how close Jacobo and Agnarr were anyway. Having their children getting married wasn't an issue that was meant to be a surprise, it was an issue of timing.

The brides to be were dressed in their most extravagant gowns. Elsa was wearing Isla Solsa's colours (burgundy and gold) and Fría sported Arendelle's colours (purple and green). Together they stood in the throne room to greet their guests, as they came in.

"Congratulations, Elsa and Fría," the Countess of Rodburg said, as she shook both their hands.

"Thank you, Countess Geraldine," Elsa replied, "and thank you for your gift." the woman left the pair, and Fría leaned over to Elsa.

"What did she give us again?"

"I have no idea." Elsa shrugged. The two giggled before Fría's name was shouted, across the hall.

"FRY!" yelled a tall man, with tanned skin and brown hair. He was wearing a white suit with gold epaulettes and an amulet in the shape of the sun.

"CLAUDIO!" immediately, Fría ran down the steps and jumped into her older brother's arms. Elsa smiled. She knew how much they must have missed one another. Claudio spun his sister around, as Tonia came into view, holding the new addition to the family. Claudio and Fría were too wrapped up in their reunion to notice her, so Elsa decided she should probably greet the visiting queen.

"You must be Queen Tonia." Elsa said, bowing respectfully. Tonia nodded.

"And you must be Queen Elsa." Tonia laughed. "I'd bow, but my hands are a bit full." Elsa peered into the swaddled blanket, and saw a tiny little baby, with thin black hair. He appeared to be sleeping, so Elsa spoke quietly.

"Oh, he's lovely." Elsa said, admiring the newborn baby. Elsa soon felt a familiar hand around her shoulders.

"Tonnie, he's perfect." Fría said, looking at her nephew's features. "He doesn't look anything like ugly over here, so that's good." she said, gesturing to her brother. Claudio scoffed, and hit her in the shoulder. Fría tensed, but Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"To be fair, darling, you started it." Elsa smiled. Fría huffed but refrained from hitting her brother.

"Wow." He said astonished, "You have tamed the beast. Remarkable." he began to clap and Tonia rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed by now," Tonia began, "all three of them are overgrown children." Elsa chuckled.

"Wherever would you have gotten that idea?" Elsa asked, sarcastically, and both queens shared a small laugh.

"I'd be offended if I wasn't impressed by how tamed you've got her." Claudio said. The king was still confused as to how such a rambunctious spirit, like his sister, could concede to one person's commands. Fría continued to stare daggers into her brother's soul and Elsa just laughed.

"Dear, we have to greet some more guests. You can bother Claudio later." Elsa took hold of her girlfriend's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Tonia and Claudio. I cannot wait to get to know you better, at dinner, tonight." Elsa bowed and Claudio followed suit. After all the distinguished guests were accounted for, Fría and Elsa made their way to the ball room. There they saw Anna and Kristoff cooing over the little baby in Tonia's arms. It warmed both of their hearts to see their family altogether. Once Fría and Elsa were spotted, Kristoff and Claudio began to call for them.

"I forgot to ask what his name was." Elsa said, upon reaching Tonia.

"That's alright," she said with a smile, "I forgot to formally introduce him. His name is Andréa."

"That's a beautiful name." Elsa gushed. Anna quickly joined in on the conversation, and soon the three of them were chatting away. Fría was about to join in, when she was grabbed by Claudio, around the collar. He yanked her, out into the hall.

"Bro, what was that about?!" She asked, angrily. "It's my damn engagement party!" Claudio began to look guilty and Fría looked confused. "What's wrong, Dio?" she pried. The king cleared his throat.

"I have some bad news, and some good news."

"Okay...hit me with the bad."

"So..." he began, "essentially, because there's still so much to do with how busy the regime's been, I had to leave Ferdinand in your place." Ferdinand was Fría's lieutenant general, and she wasn't surprised at this.

"Okay. Thanks?" she began to walk away, when he stopped her.

"Because this marriage acts as a treaty, he was supposed to come. So they had his first child come in place of him." Fría paled and began to panic.

"YOU LET THEM BRING ISABELLA HERE?!" she exclaimed. She was suddenly fuming. How dare they let her previous lover come to this event. Claudio quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" He didn't want to draw too much attention, even though they were in an empty hallway. "Relax Fry!" He removed his hand from her mouth.

"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU AND FEED YOUR INSIDES TO SHARKS!"

"Glad to know that you know what 'relax' means." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I tried to get your colonel, but he got the flu."

"Argh, Piero." Fría said in disgust, at her colonel. "What a wuss." she pinched the bridge of her nose, and realized that her brother had some good news. "What was the good news?"

"Oh." He said. "That Piero isn't here." he smiled innocently and Fría shook her head.

"I'd take an annoying, walking and talking fungus over my ex, Claudio." she deadpanned. "My God, bro. My former lover and my fiancé are going to meet one another." She began to panic again. "This is such a mess!"

"She can't do anything." Claudio said. "If she does I'll toss her in prison." he warned.

"I have a feeling your favourite part about being king is throwing people in prison." Fría said, eyeing her brother. He merely chuckled.

"Oh, of course it is!" just as he finished his sentence, Alejandro came bounding into view.

"CLOWNIO!" he exclaimed and ran full force at his older brother. Claudio opened his arms and caught the boy. He twirled him in the air, much like he did with Fría earlier.

"How's my favourite brother?" He asked and both Fría and Alejandro laughed.

"He's your only brother, genius." Fría jabbed.

"Then you haven't met my brother, Fry Guy. His name is also Fry Guy." Alejandro snickered and Fría rolled her eyes.

"Suck an egg." Fría told her brothers before spinning around to walk into the ball room. Fría wanted to get back to Elsa before Isabella could introduce herself. Unfortunately, she was too late. She saw Tonia introducing Elsa and Anna to Isabella. Isabella was dressed in a red dress that halted just above her ankles. Her long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back. Fría inhaled, sharply, and tried her best to not run over to the scene. She cleared her throat, to divert the attention onto her. "Hey! What did I miss?"

"There you are," Elsa said, grabbing hold of Fría's hand, "Tonia was just introducing us to Isabella." Fría looked over at said girl and she offered a small wave. "She's your previous girlfriend, yes?" Elsa asked. Fría held her breath, and all of a sudden forgot how to speak English

"Sì, bella." Fría answered in her mother's native tongue. Lucky for her, Elsa understood that.

"Oh, marvellous." Elsa said, with genuine intrigue. "She was just telling us about –!"

"The time you tried to throw her a picnic and got bitten by a ton of fire ants!" Anna exclaimed in a fit of laughter. Just then all the women began to laugh, aside from Fría.

"She's so noble, but it rarely works out." Isabella chimed in.

"Oh, I can second that." Elsa told the brunette, "She tried to shoo away crows, from my garden, but they kept coming back." another round of laughter was heard.

"Har, har, I get it: it's 'mock Fría's efforts' day." Fría said in an upset tone. She was initially afraid of Elsa and Isabella getting into a fight. Unfortunately it was worse; they got along. Elsa moved to kiss Fría on the corner of her mouth.

"Honey, calm down, we're just having a nice conversation." Fría pouted and Elsa gave in. She gave Fría a light peck on the lips, this time. "Alright ladies, let's leave her alone for now." Isabella cooed.

"I'm so happy for you, Fría." Isabella stated, genuinely.

"Really?" Fría asked her previous lover. The brunette nodded.

"Yes. You think I didn't notice you pulling away from me?" Isabella reached out for her hands, and Fría obliged. "I'm not an idiot. I'm really glad you're happy again." They hugged awkwardly and shared a laugh.

The party continued, without a hitch. Fría and Elsa were doing their rounds, to speak to their guests. Anna was hanging out with her distant cousins, Kristoff and Olaf were with Claudio at the buffet table, and Tonia was sitting down, with another queen, talking about motherhood. All was going great, so Isabella took this time to find Alejandro. She had a bone to pick with him.

* * *

 _Three weeks ago, when Fría broke it off with Isabella, she was devastated. After being with the princess for a whole year, Isabella was sure that her attempt to the throne would be stronger. Alas, she never accounted for an arranged marriage. She knew that Fría would accept an arranged marriage because she was pretty lazy and she was even showing a lack of interest in Isabella._

 _Isabella's plan was to marry Fría and kill off Claudio and Tonia. That way, she'd be queen, alongside her precious Fría. But now, that was all out the window. She walked around the prison, making her rounds. She worked shifts as a guard, in her father's sector of the army. Being a woman in a prison, a ton of prisoners cat-called her and called her names. She was relatively indifferent to the remarks and kept her head held high. She made her way to solitary confinement, where she was to check on Oswaldo._

 _"Old man!" She called, peering into his cell. "Come on out!" She swung her baton at the cell repeatedly, until he came into view._

 _"What do you want, girl?" he asked. "shouldn't you be catering to Fría?" he mocked, she scoffed._

 _"I cater to no one. Either way, she is going to be married off to another throne. They left this afternoon." She sighed. The old man feigned sorrow._

 _"Oh, my apologies." Oswaldo comforted. "I, all of this prison stuff aside, thought the two of you were going to be together."_

 _"Apparently not." Oswaldo knew he could use her sadness to his advantage. He knew that Isabella wanted the throne as well. It was no secret to the kingdom that Isabella was a gold-digger. She was obviously heartbroken, not because of the breakup itself, but because she was definitely not going to become queen now. Oswaldo knew that she could be of some value to his and Alejandro's plan; he just needed to turn that sadness into anger._

 _"It's a shame. You would have made a fine queen." Oswaldo said. "Fría's too oblivious and ignorant to know that."silence followed. "I know your intentions weren't all that true, anyway, Isabella, so you can halt your act." Isabella's expression turned blank and she stared at him. "I know you sought the crown, but failed. I too wanted the crown. But more than anything I wanted to overthrow my own brother." Isabella looked at the prisoner._

 _"So you did kill them?" She asked. He shrugged._

 _"Not really killed," he began, "just prevented them from living." he moved closer to the cell door. "I have a proposition for you, if you still want to be queen." Isabella stared at him, intently, waiting on what he had to say._

* * *

The plan was simple: get Fría and Elsa to break up; Kill Claudio, Tonia, their child and Fría; marry Alejandro and figure out how to kill of Oswaldo. That last part wasn't part of Oswaldo's original plan though. Isabella just thought he was kind of weird and would annoy the hell out of her, if she was queen. Hell he annoyed her now. Obviously she wouldn't tell him: she needed him on her side, right now. He's the one who trained Fría and would be the only one to know how to kill her. She needed to find Alejandro and fill him in on the new plan. Isabella rounded the bend, and found Alejandro walking on his own.

"Alejandro." she called out, and he turned around.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to make an appearance, on behalf of my father." The boy nodded. She continued. "What has Oswaldo told you, so far?" The boy paled, not knowing that she was in on it too. Alejandro drew a dagger and pointed it at her.

"HOW DARE THEE SPEAK POSITIVELY OF THE MAN THAT KILLED MY PAR –!"

"He told me to inform you of my plan, to break up Elsa and Fría." he lowered his weapon and just stared at her. When he was calm again, Isabella began to fill him in on her plan. He nodded along, understanding it.

"Well, first things first: I've been trying. Their bond is quite strong." Isabella chuckled. "How do you suppose we do this, then?" Alejandro asked. Isabella snickered evilly.

"You're missing the big picture, young prince." Isabella stepped closer to him. "What are Fría and Elsa?" he paused.

"Royals?" Isabella shook her head.

"Try again."

"Um..." He was desperately trying to piece things together. "Engaged?" Isabella slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"They're both women, moron!" Isabella stated, angrily. She took a moment to breathe in and out to calm herself, before continuing. "I know of a few of our allies who refused to come, this evening, due to the fact that Elsa and Fría are going to be the first matriarchs of a monarchy." Isabella explained. She knew how conservative some kingdoms were, and planned on exploiting it to the fullest. "Give me a few days, and I'll have an uprising." She winked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**JQ: Good day/night friends!**_

 _ **Here's some more nice fluffy stuff before we get hectic up in here! The setting is still the engagement party, because hey; everyone loves a party. And so do these loveable goons.**_

 _ **You'll see some familiar Disney faces here *wink wink* ;)**_

 _ **I do not own Disney, I only own my original characters because only me and my screwed up mind would create such things.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING! JQ out! ...I'm gonna go sleep.**_

* * *

The party was in full swing and it still wasn't even close to midnight. Elsa was having a blast, meeting Fría's family.

"This is my father's cousin, princess Elena." Fría said, introducing a girl who looked a lot like Fría. However Elena was slightly more tanned than Fría, and in turn Fría looked a lot more like her mother's side anyway. Fría's father's side was from Avalor. Apparently, Avalor and Isla Solsa also had an arranged marriage/treaty, using Fría's parents. "Elena, this is –!"

"Queen Elsa!" the shorter girl immediately began shaking Elsa's hand quite aggressively. "It's so awesome to meet you! I'd never thought I'd meet the queen with ice magic! How exciting!" Elena coughed, and attempted to regain her composure. "I mean, it's quite lovely to meet you. Ma'am." Elsa laughed and pulled the girl in for a hug.

"I'm very charmed by you as well. It's nice to meet the Savior of Avalor." Elsa praised. She has heard remarkable stories of how the young princess saved her kingdom from the evil sorceress. Now, along with her friends, she still continues to protect it. It was quite impressive.

"Thank you! I'm really excited for you to be an official part of our family!" Elena squealed. Fría chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist.

"That's funny: I am too." Elsa blushed and gazed up at Fría. The two shared another moment, where they forgot they weren't alone. Suddenly, they heard a young man's voice.

"Ahem. They can see us, right?" Elsa and Fría quickly turned, to see a blonde girl and a guard from Avalor. Fría cleared her throat.

"Sorry guys." Fría then gestured to the two new faces. "Elsa, this is Lieutenant Gabriel and Naomi." The two bowed before Elsa and Elsa followed. "Gabe is an exceptional member of the royal guard, and Naomi is...pretty cool."

"Gee, thanks Fry." the blonde rolled her eyes. Gabe and Elena laughed and then out of nowhere, the circle got bigger when Anna dragged Eugene and Rapunzel over. The large extended family became acquainted with one another, and they began to tell stories. Elena told them the story of how their royal wizard, Mateo, and Fría rescued the royal guard. It was a pretty intense story, but Elsa and Fría would still occasionally get caught in each others eyes.

"She's so whipped." Gabe whispered to Naomi, Anna, Kristoff and Elena. They all nodded in agreement.

"I think it's adorable." Anna gushed. Just then the sounds of a guitar rang through the ballroom. Fría, Elena and their family got very excited. They began to run towards the sound of the music, leaving a confused Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene behind. Before Naomi went and joined the fun, Rapunzel asked,

"What's going on? It's just music." Naomi chuckled at the brunette's question.

"You guys obviously don't know how much Isla Solsa and Avalor love to dance." Naomi grabbed Rapunzel and Anna's hands. "C'mon! Let's join 'em!" she pulled them with her, towards the dance floor. Kristoff, Eugene and Elsa followed quickly.

At the centre of the ballroom, there was Fría and her family, soaking up all the music and feeling the rhythm. Anna pulled Kristoff with her and Rapunzel and Eugene followed. Soon, most of the party was dancing.

But not Elsa.

Elsa just stood and watched Fría as she enjoyed herself. Elsa admired how Fría's gestures were in perfect harmony with the music playing, and how fluid her body appeared to be as she danced away. Elsa was never one for dancing. She thought that listening to the music was just as enjoyable. She loved seeing people happy.

When the band began to transition to another song, Fría took a moment to relax. She absolutely loved getting whisked away by music and feeling the energy of everyone dancing around her. However, when she looked around she saw Claudio dancing with Tonia, Kristoff with Anna, Elena with Alejandro, Eugene and Rapunzel, Gabe and Naomi...she was missing someone. She began to scan the room for them, when her gaze peered into her new favourite colour of blue. Fría began to make her way over to Elsa.

Elsa watched as Fría stopped dancing for a moment, and saw her look around. Elsa was a bit sad; she recently discovered that she loved watching Fría dance. She was a bit confused as to why the raven-haired girl was looking around. _What is she looking for?_ Elsa asked, internally. She momentarily lost her breath when Fría's eyes met hers. She secretly admitted that Fría taking her breath away was a welcomed feeling. A very welcomed feeling. Elsa remained a bit confused, that is, until Fría started coming towards her. Elsa panicked. She's been to enough parties with Anna to know what was about to happen.

 _Oh, no._

"Hey, beautiful!" Fría greeted, causing Elsa to blush, "You enjoying the party?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" She asked. Fría also nodded.

"You know, I remember telling you that I was going to help you with something, the first time I was here. You remember what that is?" Fría said in a suggestive tone. Elsa paled. _Of course I remember what it was!_ Elsa reasoned, _I remember everything we've done thus far! I can, oddly, remember every time you've sneezed!_

"You know what?" Elsa questioned, "I don't recall." she lied. Fría wasn't buying it.

"Uh-huh. Well, _I_ remember."

"Oh, _do_ you?"

"I do. In fact, I remember it in great detail." Fría stood beside her fiancée. "We were walking, side by side, like this."

"Not ringing a bell." Elsa answered. Fría smiled.

"And I asked what you liked to do. And you said that you liked gardening and music."

"I may have said that, once or twice."

"And I did this," Fría twirled around, "and told you that I liked to dance."

"Nope. Don't remember."

"And you said you didn't." Fría accused, pointing at Elsa. The platinum blonde just shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry. Unfamiliar."

"And I told you I'd fix that..."

"Don't recall that being said..."

"...And we did dirty things." Fría whispered into her ear. Elsa gasped and shoved Fría, causing her to laugh.

"We did not! We went for another walk!"

"Aha! You _do_ remember!" Fría exclaimed as Elsa huffed.

"Okay, I remember." Elsa admitted. "I just...I don't dance. I told you that."

"Come on, just once?" Fría pleaded. Elsa did everything in her power to not look at her.

"Sorry, dear. I'm really tired." Elsa lied. Fría pouted, the saddest of pouts. Being the only daughter in a house of boys forced her to have one of the most effective pouts, in history. She hoped that it would work here too.

"Please?" she asked, one last time. Elsa heard the tone of voice her girlfriend was using and something just told her to look, which was obviously not a good idea. Even though Fría was five inches taller than Elsa, the way she looked right now made her appear so much smaller. Fría's lips began to quiver and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears. Elsa obviously knew what was happening. With or without the pout, she would eventually give in to Fría. The blonde sighed and took Fría's hand.

"One dance. One!" Elsa emphasized as she marched herself and her girlfriend to the dance floor. Fría had a smug smile plastered to her face. She stopped Elsa in her tracks and made her look at her.

"I promise, it'll be fun. And if you're really not having a good time, we can stop." she leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Elsa's mouth. Elsa closed her eyes, and momentarily berated herself for getting so worked up over a small kiss. Then again it was Fría's kiss which made it that much more acceptable. When she opened her eyes again, Fría was smiling at her. "Come on, grouchy: let's get you moving!" Elsa was still reluctant, but allowed herself to be whisked away by Fría. Just before they reached the dance floor, the music came back on. This time, the guitar was sped up a little, in a harmonious tune that Elsa was unfamiliar with. "Oh, goody!" Fría said, grabbing Elsa's right hand in her left, "The tango is relatively easy!" Elsa raised her brow.

"Relatively?"

"Don't quote me on that." Fría stated. She then placed her free hand, lightly, on the left side of Elsa's waist. "Alright, now, put your left hand on my arm." Fría instructed. Elsa did as she was told. "Okay, now every time that I step forward with one foot, your reciprocating foot goes back." Elsa looked confused for a second, so Fría elaborated. "So like this." Fría slowly stepped forward with her right foot and Elsa, hesitantly, stepped back with her left. "Good! Now for the rhythm! Hmm..." Fría began to contemplate the best way to learn this. "So the beat of the tango is like...is like it's name!"

"Huh?"

"It's 5 steps. And Tango has 5 letters. See?" Fría stepped forward with her right foot. "1...2...3, 4, 5. T...A...N, G, O." she was slow for the first two beats and sped up at the last three. "Now, on the last two beats, we're going to move to your left." Elsa did as was told and they bumped into a hefty man.

"Sorry!" Elsa said, and the man just shook his head and chuckled.

"It's okay! You're doing great!" Fría encouraged. Elsa wasn't dying of utter embarrassment yet, so she let Fría continue to teach her. They continued like this, with the simple five steps, until Fría was absolutely sure Elsa wasn't going to fall over. "Okay, let's try this." on the third step, Fría spun Elsa around. This of course took the queen by surprise and she fell back, but Fría bent down and caught her, just in time. It looked pretty good, as a dance maneuver, but only they knew it wasn't apart of the plan. Fría and Elsa just kind of stared into each other's eyes and laughed nervously. Fría then set them both upright. "Well, let's leave that trick for when we are a bit better, yeah?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh, and Fría couldn't help thinking that Elsa's laughter was the best sound in the world.

Another tango tune came on, and Fría was about to wander off towards the snack table, when Elsa grabbed her hand. Fría turned and faced her, relatively confused. Elsa blushed a little.

"Um...I never said I wasn't enjoying...it." at this, Fría's smile widened from ear to ear. Fría placed her hands in their position again, but held Elsa closer to her. They gasped softly once both their chests were making contact, but both of them did an okay job of hiding their thoughts, for the moment. They continued their dance lesson, as Anna and Rapunzel watched in absolute astonishment.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED TO GET HER TO DANCE?!" Rapunzel stated, with her usual exaggerated mannerisms. "She wouldn't even so much as lift a toe at my wedding reception!" Anna giggled at her cousin. This was true; Elsa really was not comfortable dancing. And now here she was, dancing with her bride to be.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Anna asked the short-haired brunette. "How one person can change everything?" Rapunzel looked over her shoulder and saw Eugene talking with Naomi and Gabriel. He was obviously telling them one of his weird jokes, because both of them were laughing so hard it brought tears to their eyes. Rapunzel sighed happily.

"Yes. It is amazing."

...

The party went on, way passed midnight. Most of the guests were staying in Arendelle for the night, since everyone travelled by boat. Once every guest was settled into their temporary quarters for the night, Fría, Elsa and their family went into the kitchen to have a midnight snack. Of course, everyone except for Tonia, Claudio and baby Andréa. Anna and Elsa took the liberty of making everyone their favourite hot chocolate.

"You're going to love this!" Anna said, grabbing everyone some cups, and handing them out.

"She's right," Rapunzel agreed, "I don't know their mother, but apparently my aunt made it the best!" Everyone looked a little confused.

"You didn't know your own aunt?" Naomi questioned. Rapunzel laughed, realizing she never told any of them about her story.

"Right, so there was this magical flower right?" The short-haired brunette began, "And like this old woman lady was really obsessed with living forever, and she sang to it to be young. But then, when my mum was pregnant, she was sick so she ate the flower, therefore I became magic, through my hair. And then the old woman found out, kidnapped me, raised me as her own, and never let me outside! Until Flynn, well Eugene, broke into my house and promised to show me the flying lanterns! Then we went on an adventure, sang in a bar...OH! And all these people were trying to hunt us down!" Rapunzel took a deep breath. "So I never knew any of my family, until a bit before a year ago. Which is when Blondie froze everything." the whole table, except for Elsa and Anna, just stared at her in more confusion than they initially had.

"Oh...kay?" Naomi said, desperately wanting to move on from this conversation. Alejandro shook his head.

"That's still not as weird as this one's story." he said, gesturing to Elena.

"Ou! Lay it on me!" Rapunzel said, excitedly. Elena laughed and told her story.

"So, when I turned 15, my parents were taken out by an evil sorceress, who then took over the whole kingdom. And when the sorceress struck me, I got sucked into a magic amulet that my parents had given me." Everyone made sounds of approval, glad she was safe. "But, it took 41 years to get me out of the amulet." Then everyone who wasn't from Isla Solsa or Avalor had their jaws hit the floor.

"Dang." Eugene said. "Then...you're like...you're supposed to be...56?!"

"I should be, but time stops in the amulet." Elena replied.

"Wow." Elsa said. Fría leaned over.

"Well, I did say she was my father's cousin, right?" Elsa just nodded dumbly.

"But when I eventually came out, I freed my sister and grandparents from their enchanted painting and sent the sorceress away!" Elena finished her story, and everyone clapped.

"This family is getting more and more interesting." Eugene commented.

"You can say that again." Gabriel agreed, shaking his head. Everyone else agreed with those statements. Soon enough, Anna and Elsa had finished making their hot chocolate and everyone quieted down and enjoyed it. It had been enough enchanted family talk, for one evening.

...

Once all the hot chocolate had been consumed, everyone had gone into their respective rooms. Elsa walked Fría to her room, as she always did. However, the last few of their partings weren't as quick as before, since they discovered that kissing goodbye was better. Needless to say, their "good night's" lasted longer. Their kisses remained relatively tame but it sure didn't feel that way.

Elsa currently had her hands on Fría's waist and Fría's hands were cupping Elsa's face. Neither of them remembered the last time that they had come up for air, but they definitely didn't mind. Once they pulled apart they were panting heavily. Through hooded eyelids, they stared at one another and began to laugh nervously.

"Well..." Fría breathed, "you're certainly getting great at that." Elsa laughed.

"Are you implying I wasn't great before?" Elsa's tone of voice took both her and Fría by surprise. Even though it was a surprise, Fría knew that it was one of those trick questions.

"I-well-NO-I meant you-you haven't –!" Fría continued to stutter before Elsa placed a finger over her lips.

"It's okay. I was just teasing...I guess?" Elsa wasn't too confident in her answer.

"You guess?"

"I don't know, I have absolutely no idea where that tone came from." She confessed, embarrassed. Fría laughed and kissed the blonde again.

"You're adorable." she said, pulling away from Elsa. Elsa was still blushing like crazy.

"Well...I guess this is goodnight." Elsa said sadly.

"Does it have to be?" Fría questioned and Elsa snapped her head up.

"Um...I guess not. Wh-what do you wanna do?" Elsa asked, thinking her fiancée just wanted to stay up longer. There was an awkward silence, until Fría finally gained the courage to say what she wanted.

"Sleep with you." Elsa blushed harder and it finally registered to Fría what her request must have sounded like. "IN YOUR ROOM. NO! NOT LIKE THAT. God...that was weird." getting over her initial shock, Elsa laughed and tugged on the taller girls arm. Of course, the first time they slept side by side was awkward, but Elsa figured they should more often to get used to it. Also because she really wanted to have Fría close by at every second, but let's not dwell on that.

"I know what you mean. Come on then, I am kind of tired." said the queen. Fría let out a hesitant breath. They began the short stroll to Elsa's room. They walked in a comfortable silence until Fría spoke.

"Phew, okay. Sorry, my mind gets really jumbled when I try to talk about that kind of stuff."

"What do you mean by 'that kind of stuff'?" Elsa asked her. The southern princess just shrugged.

"I don't know...like...couple-ish things." the raven-haired girl explained. "I'm not good at all the feelings junk."

"Maybe it would be a nice start to not call it 'feelings junk'." Elsa suggested with a laugh. Fría began to bite her lip, a sign that suggested she was uncomfortable. "Hey, look at me." Elsa cupped the princess's face in her hands. "We'll work on it together. That's what this is about right? I'll help you." Elsa thought for a second, trying to find a way to explain it better. "It's like dancing." Fría's head cocked to the side.

"Dancing?"

"Yes. I take the lead," Elsa grabbed her hand again, as they stood outside of Elsa's room. "and you follow." Elsa opened the door and began to step inside. "And if you really aren't enjoying yourself, we can stop." She said, quoting what Fría had said earlier. The princess just scoffed.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies, Queen Elsa." Fría smirked, as she kissed Elsa's hand. The blonde giggled and began to shut the door behind them.

"Just one." Elsa replied, before placing a kiss on Fría's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**_JQ: Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for awhile! Stuff happens! Anyway, here's a look at some more words!_**

 ** _It's pretty random, but Whatever. I'll do more when the words flow._**

 ** _I do not own Disney, even though I wish I did._**

 ** _HAPPY READIN' TIME_**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle, following the engagement party. At the back of the castle, Isabella and Alejandro met up to further discuss their plan. Isabella had shown up, with a scroll in her grasp, and Alejandro was very confused.

"What's all that for?" He inquired, gesturing to the scroll.

"Oh, this?" Isabella said, holding the scroll. Alejandro nodded. "It's our weapon." She stated plainly. Alejandro was not less confused.

"Are...we going to give them a paper cut?" he then felt a sharp pain, upside his head. "You could also voice that I am not right, instead of hitting me all the time!" the girl shrugged.

"It's not as fun."

"So what's on the scroll?" Isabella proceeded to unroll the scroll.

"So this outlines that Fría and Elsa's engagement has been finalized, and that so and so is invited to the wedding. It's a fake invitation." Alejandro began nodding, understanding what this could do. "This, to the receiver, is offensive as neither Arendelle nor Isla Solsa, partake in any trade deals with this place." suddenly, a dark figure riding horseback was seen. Isabella noticed Alejandro's expression and turned around. Isabella hailed the stranger over and he approached. She rolled the scroll back up, and handed it to him, as well as a small bag of gold. "Bring this to Weselton." she instructed. He nodded and hurried off. "Weselton's very conservative, and even if they were still in trades, they would not show." Alejandro grinned from ear to ear. They were creating a conflict that would drive a knife through the progress of this relationship. His sister would not be able to resist this and Elsa probably wouldn't like her involvement. He began to cackle evilly.

"Let the battle begin" he said.

...

Elsa awoke but didn't open her eyes. Something felt different. She wasn't on her side of the bed, that's for sure. And her pillow felt weird. Her bed was also warmer than usual, and she couldn't feel her arms. Elsa opened one eye, and chanced a peek. What she saw made her blush harder than all the times she's already blushed in the few weeks.

She was lying on Fría's chest.

Her arms were wrapped around Fría's middle, and her face was flush against the princess's chest. She was about to panic, when she remembered the events of last night.

 _After getting ready for bed, the two hopped into bed with the intention of a good night kiss and turning in for the night. Of course, that didn't happen._

 _They were sitting upright, on the edge of the bed. Both of them were already dressed in their nightgowns and both had their hair down. Fría's hands were tangled up in Elsa's platinum blonde hair and Elsa had her hands roaming around all over Fría's torso. None of them knew how long they'd been like this and neither of them wanted to stop._

 _When they paused for some air, Fría unceremoniously lifted Elsa a little and tossed her onto the bed. Elsa was shocked, to say the least, but was not uncomfortable. She extended her arms a little beckoning the princess to come back. Fría smirked and crawled her way over to the queen. She was hovering over her now, and Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Their lips met, hungrily, and they continued on. All that could be heard were soft moans, gasps and the occasional ruffling of the bed sheets. At one point, Fría held Elsa tighter, causing the blonde to temporarily lose her breath._

 _"Ow..." She whimpered softly, and suddenly all warmth from Fría's body was absent. Elsa immediately opened her eyes, to find Fría at the edge of the bed with her back towards the queen. "Fría?" Elsa asked, genuinely confused. They had been having – well – Elsa had been having a wonderful time. The girl didn't turn around so Elsa crawled over to her, at the edge of the bed. "Darling, talk to me." Elsa pleaded._

 _"I hurt you." Fría stated, in a hushed tone. Elsa immediately began to shake her head._

 _"What? No! You just...you just held me a little too tight; that's all." Elsa said in an effort to ease the princess's worries._

 _"A little too tight kills people, Elsa." Fría spat. "I killed people!" Elsa honestly had no good comeback for that, so she sat and waited for the princess to continue."We were just fooling around. I don't wanna hurt you when we do..." Fría paused, trying to find less awkward phrasing than what she wanted to say. "...stuff."_ Nice _. Fría praised herself, sarcastically._

 _"Stuff?" Elsa asked, with a slight smile. Fría rolled her eyes._

 _"Point is, I'm incapable of this closeness. You should have someone deserving of affection." Fría told her, sadly. That tugged at Elsa's heartstrings. This beautiful, funny, smart, adorable and sweet girl really thought she was undeserving of affection because of her experiences. It sounded familiar to Elsa._

 _All too familiar._

 _"I understand where you're coming from," Elsa said, intertwining their fingers together. "I really do." Elsa opened the palm of her free hand, and made a small gust of wind, carrying some beautiful snowflakes along with it. "My power wasn't always like this. When I was younger, I accidentally struck Anna with it." At this Fría glanced over at the blonde. "My parents hid me away from her, so I could never do it again. I thought I could never be held by someone again, feel close to anyone. I was afraid I'd hurt people." by now Fría was giving her undivided attention to the queen. "And you're afraid of hurting people too. Well, hurting me. And that's okay, and do you know why?" Fría shook her head. "Because there are two of us, and we can help one another. You are deserving of love because I –" Elsa almost said what she didn't necessarily want to say yet, "I know your brothers love you. And I know your cousins adore you. And If we're being honest...I think I'm getting there." Elsa and Fría just stared at one another. Fría was on the verge of tears, and Elsa feared that she had said something wrong. But then, Fría launched herself at Elsa and they shared a searing kiss._

 _"Thank you." Fría said as she pulled away. Elsa giggled._

 _"Come on, then. I have an idea." Elsa motioned for Fría to lay down. She did as was told. "Now put your hands to your sides." Again, Fría obeyed. "Good." Elsa then dove on top of her and hugged her tight._

 _"Ah! What is this?! An ambush?" Fría exclaimed, trying to get herself free. Elsa just hugged on tighter. After a few minutes, struggling proved to be futile, so Fría just sighed and laid there. "So...what's exactly happening?" Elsa hummed and looked up at Fría, still holding her._

 _"You're scared to hug me. So until that's settled, I'll do all the hugging." Fría rolled her eyes, but appreciated this "exercise". It was an alright idea: she couldn't move at all, and Elsa was in control. So long as Elsa had no idea how to do any military holds, Fría reasoned that she'd be okay._

 _"You're ridiculous." Fría told her. Elsa giggled._

 _"I'm not hearing a complaint." Elsa snuggled in closer to her, and began to feel herself drift off to sleep. Fría sighed and placed a light kiss on Elsa's hair._

 _"Goodnight, you crazy person."_

Elsa smiled after remembering every detail of last night. She carefully angled her face so she could admire her fiancée. Fría was still asleep and from what Elsa could tell, she was a pretty heavy sleeper. The girl was a pretty graceful sleeper, although the only person that Elsa had ever seen in their sleep was Anna. Fría's hair was splayed all across the pillow and she didn't snore. The princess also gave off a certain warmth that made Elsa calm.

Elsa was a little afraid at how fast she was growing attached to Fría and honestly wished that she had previous knowledge of a romantic relationship. She kept highlighting the need for this "relationship" between her and the princess of Isla Solsa to be as normal as possible, but to be honest she had no idea what a normal relationship felt like. She sees Kristoff and Anna, she witnessed her parents, she went to Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding...but she hadn't felt romantic love before. Sure she feels strongly for Fría and sure she almost said it last night, but what did that really mean?

She was scared, and being scared was usually her downfall.

Before she could psych herself out with her own thoughts, Fría stirred and Elsa began to smile. She waited a bit longer to say something and then Fría yawned.

"Morning." Elsa said softly, in the girl's ear. Fría hummed and attempted to stretch, but realized her arms were pinned to her sides by Elsa. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Elsa smiling back at her.

"Hi." Fría responded. She leaned upwards, and planted a soft kiss on Elsa's lips. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long." Elsa told her. She snuggled further into Fría's chest. The princess found this a tad bit overwhelming, but she enjoyed how happy it appeared to make her girlfriend, so she was alright with it. She willed herself to relax but the more she thought about it, the worse it got.

"Can...can I move now?" Fría asked. Elsa nodded and unwrapped her arms from Fría. "Thank you for...helping me with my hugging issues." Fría sat up straight, resting against the headboard. Elsa moved to sit beside her and laid her chin on Fría's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Really, you're as deserving of affection as everyone else." Elsa stated plainly. Fría smiled wide, until she noticed that Elsa's nightgown strap was sliding down her right shoulder again. Fría realized she probably shouldn't stare, nor should she even have the thoughts she was having. She kept getting more and more uncomfortable and flustered. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked, afraid she had done something to upset Fría. The girl just shook her head and raised her left index finger.

"You...uh...here." with a small pivot of her finger, Fría moved the strap back up, onto Elsa's shoulder. Elsa blushed and quickly avoided eye contact with the other girl in the room.

"Um...yes...thanks."

"No problem!" Fría replied. Gone went their mature progress, as the both of them began to have terribly awkward thoughts. Fría wondered what would have happened if she just let the garment fall and Elsa slowly came to the realization that if Fría wanted, she could probably undo any item of clothing with a flick of her wrist. The two of them stood from the bed, and began their awkward exchange. Elsa started speaking first.

"We should –!"

"Totally –!"

"Yep –!"

"I'll go to the bathroom this time!"

"Good call!" as soon as Fría was safely on the other side of the door, Elsa let out a drawn-out breath. Sure they had a more than pleasant evening last night, but they were still not ready for the stuff that Kai was suggesting before. _I kinda wish we were,_ Elsa thought before she snapped herself out of it. _NO! No! Bad Elsa; no thinking about that now!_ As the queen reprimanded herself in her room, Fría was having a similar dilemma in the bathroom.

 _Calm yourself Fry! You're not a teenage boy!_

...

When both women felt that they were no longer going to be overrun by their hormones, they walked hand in hand down to the dining room, to meet their extended family. They heard a few giggles, and once they got to the main floor they saw Anna, Tonia, Rapunzel and Elena playing with baby Andréa. Rapunzel was holding him, and Elena was making a funny face in an attempt to make him laugh. Andréa simply stared at her with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Elena, he already thinks your ugly." Fría jested. Elsa shoved her and Tonia shook her head.

"Ha, ha." Elena deadpanned. "Why don't _you_ try to make the lil' guy laugh?" the other princess challenged, knowingly. Rapunzel nodded and began to give him over to his auntie. Fría aggressively shook her head and held her hands behind her back.

"Nope! Nuh-uh!" Fría insisted. "I cannot...nope, not good with kids." Rapunzel frowned, as the baby in her arms began to squirm.

"Well, he obviously doesn't want me anymore, so –!"

"Here, Punz, I'll take him." Elsa offered outstretching her hands, nervously. Anna nudged Tonia over to help her out, because Elsa has never handled a baby before. Tonia nodded, and made her way over. She stood behind Elsa, and guided her through the motions. The hand-off was successful and Rapunzel began to shake her arms.

"He's light, but holding him for so long takes it's toll!" Elena and Anna laughed at her complaints, and they began talking about something. Tonia was still giving Elsa a pep-talk while Fría watched Elsa hold her nephew.

"Just make sure you cradle his head." Tonia advised Elsa, with her hand lightly on Elsa's elbow. When Andréa stopped moving and calmed down, she removed her hand. "There you go." Elsa tried her best to not appear too nervous, while holding Andréa. Fría noticed, however, and placed her hand on Elsa's waist.

"He likes you." Fría said, as Andréa snuggled into Elsa's embrace. Fría and Elsa just stood side by side and watched as Andréa began to drift off to sleep. Elsa had to admit that holding him gave her a happy feeling of warmth. The pair stood, admiring the brand new tiny human in their arms. Tonia, Anna, Elena and Rapunzel gushed at how much they looked like a family.

"They're gonna make the cutest babies and the best parents." Rapunzel sighed, while Tonia, Elena and Anna gave her a questioning look. It took Rapunzel awhile to process what she had just said, but she soon understood and nodded her head, awkwardly. "Oh. Right."

...

After breakfast, Elsa, Anna, Tonia, Claudio, Elena and Rapunzel decided to spend some more time with Andréa in the library. Naomi and Fría opted to hang out with Eugene, Kristoff, Olaf and Gabe. The six of them were out by the stables, visiting Sven when they came across an impressive looking stallion. Gabe was deciding if he wanted to go for a ride or not.

"I haven't gone riding since I became the head guard." Gabe said, petting a horse on it's nose.

"Horses try to eat my nose." Olaf said with a giggle.

"Well, let's test your skills!" Eugene said, looking around for some riding gear.

"Uh, no." Kristoff warned, "This horse is still wild. We shouldn't do that." Gabe just shrugged.

"I'm not that rusty."

"You're pretty rusty." Naomi chimed in. Gabe just shot her a glare.

"Well let me prove you wrong!" He turned to Eugene. "You find anything?" Eugene shook his head Naomi chuckled.

"You won't be able to do it!" Naomi pestered.

"Watch me!" Gabe yelled back at her.

"Not a good idea..." Kristoff repeated, but nobody was paying him any mind. Fría tried to leave the situation, knowing that Elsa would probably be really upset if someone got hurt.

"I'm just gonna..." Fría attempted to make her escape, but Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Nope. If I'm gonna get in trouble, you have to bare witness." Fría rolled her eyes, but complied with the large boy. Fría was a fighter, and was pretty tall, but he had a full half a foot on her. She was smart, and knew when to pick her battles. She sighed and stood beside him.

"If he gets hurt, Anna and Elsa are gonna kill us."

"Don't bring Anna into this, she'll think it's hilarious." Kristoff said, feigning offense. "Elsa will kill us both." he reasoned, and Fría paled.

"Aha!" Eugene cried, coming back to the group. "I have retrieved the riding gear!" He handed it to Gabe, who immediately started putting everything on. Eugene stood proudly. "They don't call me Eureka Eugene for nothing!"

"Who calls you that?" Fría asked, but he waved her off.

"Not important, hands- Free Fría." Eugene said.

"Ou, that's a good one." Kristoff admitted.

"Right? I'm so good at this." Eugene began to ponder other nicknames, for the rest of them. He started with Kristoff. "Christmas tree Kristoff, go for it Gabe...and...Naggy Naomi!"

"Hey!" Naomi protested.

"Why am I 'Christmas tree'?" Kristoff questioned, very confused. Eugene just shrugged.

"You're big, like a Christmas tree. Take the compliment, and just roll with it." Kristoff just shook his head.

"Alright, I'm on!" Gabe shouted, from atop the stallion. "Open the hatch!"

"How sure are we about this?" Fría asked, before letting Naomi open the door.

"Not at all." She answered, before unlocking the gate that kept the wild stallion in place.

...

Of course, the previous events of the afternoon, gave Gabe a trip to the infirmary. The stallion allowed for Gabe to just ride him, but once he kicked his heels on the flank of the animal, it stood on it's hind legs, effectively knocking him off. He landed with a loud thud and a girlish scream. He was fine, but Kai suggested he go to the infirmary anyway.

"You're absolutely ridiculous." Elena said, scolding Gabe on his poor life choices.

"I tried to tell him." Naomi raised her hands in defense.

"Well, that's go for it Gabe, for ya!" Eugene said. Everyone, aside from the people who were at the stables, had no idea what on earth he was talking about. Anna turned to ask Kristoff about it but he just shrugged and Anna let it slide.

"He's just as reckless as you two." Elsa pointed at Kristoff and Fría. The southern princess blushed and Kristoff feigned indifference by avoiding eye contact and whistling. Elsa just shook her head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**JQ: Friends! I love you all so much! I'm so happy with all these reviews and faves and follows and GAAAAAAH i'm so high on your approval. Here's a new chapter!**_

 ** _but first..._**

 ** _let me take a selfie!_**

 ** _Jokes, here's the real deal..._**

 _ **Now I've read enough fanfic to know what happens when you break the fluff streak. I'm sorry, but it must be done. To make up for it, I give a little blurb on why I think the trolls are here. Because, bro, let's be real...the trolls were the most random shit I've ever seen.**_

 ** _Happy reading! SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL!_**

* * *

The group shared a few more laughs, before going off to do their own thing. Claudio and Tonia were getting ready to leave Arendelle in the morning. Everyone else was to stay an extra day. Claudio and Fría were hanging out, in the garden, enjoying the sunset. They sat beside one another on one of the stone benches.

"Should I bring Al home, with me?" Claudio asked his sister. "I'm pretty sure you'd like some...alone time." He winked and she scoffed.

"One: That's up to Al," Fría answered, "Two: we aren't doing that...yet." she blushed and Claudio laughed.

"I thought not. You can't even hug properly." He continued to laugh, "How on Earth could you have –!"

"Shut up." She used her magic to toss a small stone at his head. He winced.

"Ow! Fry!"

"Shut up." She repeated, tossing another stone.

"Well it's true...that stuff is pretty intimate."

"Shut up." she really didn't want to talk about this with her brother. Another stone was sent at him.

"Wait...how do you guys even...?"

"Shut. Up!" another one.

"What's going on over here?" Tonia's voice was heard, and the two siblings whirled around. Tonia came into view, accompanied by Elsa who was holding prince Andréa. Fría smiled. She found it absolutely endearing that Elsa had never held a child before, but always seemed to be holding her nephew.

"She's bullying me!" Claudio tattled. Tonia rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well she won't have reason to, if you stop bothering her." Tonia rebutted. Elsa snickered when Claudio began to pout. Fría stuck her tongue out at her older sibling, and Tonia rolled her eyes. The older queen turned to Elsa.

"Over-grown children, I say."

"You won't be like that, right?" Elsa cooed to the tiny prince. The baby simply gurgled in response, making Claudio and Tonia laugh. Fría's heart swelled at Elsa speaking to her nephew. Claudio and Tonia left, to check on the ship and their belongings, leaving Fría and Elsa alone with Andréa. Fría got up, from her place on the stone bench, and ushered Elsa to sit down instead. Elsa obliged and sat down, still holding the baby.

"You're scary good with him." Fría commented.

"He's wonderful." Elsa said, still holding a loving gaze towards the child. Fría began to frown. Elsa seemed to really like children. And for obvious reasons, Fría most definitely be able to give her that. Elsa looked up at her fiancée and immediately noticed her turmoil. "What's the matter?" Elsa asked. Fría just shrugged.

"Nothing." Elsa glared at her girlfriend. By now she could easily tell when Fría was lying and vice versa.

"Stop." Elsa demanded in, what Fría described as, her 'queen voice'. "Tell me what's bothering you, please?" Elsa pleaded, putting less emphasis on her stern tone. Fría sighed.

"You'd be such a good mother." the princess admitted, gesturing to the baby in the blonde's arms. "And I can't give you that. Obviously." Fría huffed. Elsa frowned, the realization hitting her as well. "Maybe another reason they decided to put us together was to prevent more of this." Fría spat, moving her hand and subsequently lifting another bench up. Elsa sighed. Perhaps the arrangement was to prevent the powers from resurfacing. A magic deterrent, if you will. Fría became angry. She clenched her fist, and the bench fell back down. Surprisingly the noise didn't affect the baby, but Elsa was furious.

"Don't make a ruckus around him." Elsa seethed. "He's going to be getting ready for his nap." she was trying to not have this discussion with Fría, but the younger royal was hell-bent on this discussion.

"Who do they think they are, depriving us of reproduction like that?!" she wasn't mad, because she, herself, was interested in women already. She knew Elsa was expecting a man. And now, she could clearly see that Elsa wanted children. Something that Fría would never be able to give. The princess began to walk away.

"We don't know if that's the reason, Fría." Elsa deadpanned, slowly rocking the baby back and forth. "Don't get angry over this right now, please." Elsa honestly had no idea where this hostility had come from. To her knowledge, Fría was a rather loved child. She certainly was not locked away, like Elsa was. Elsa was very, very confused.

* * *

 _Fría's 16_ _th_ _birthday was already looking like a disaster. Her mother and her father were trying to prevent her from meeting with other royals around her age._ _Specifically royal boys. Fr_ _í_ _a was angry because she thought that boys were a bit more entertaining to talk to about war and such. She didn't always want to discuss royal things. Over the course of her adolescent life, Fr_ _í_ _a's parents_ _explicitly outlined how important it was that she was not to get_ _involved in courtship_ _. There was obvious speculation that Fría was going to be married off, but that did not constitute the princess being forbidden to date. She was certainly allowed to explore, right?_

 _"Fría," Her mother began, as she began to do up Fría's hair, "how many times must we tell you that you cannot just sneak around, with that Marcus fellow." Fría shook her head, in frustration. She and Marcus were NOT in a romantic relationship._

 _"Madre," Fría said in an exasperated tone, "I am not in a romance affiliated relation with Marcus. I've said it many times, but you and father have repeatedly told me that I shouldn't be with him." Fría found it odd that her parents were so delighted that she was a sapphic woman. That she preferred a romance with another lady, and not a man. She had anticipated the worst, when she told them a few months back, but they seemed overjoyed. Her father was overtly ecstatic and that made her very concerned._

 _Suspicion was the epitome of her training, since joining the army._

 _"Good." Maribel offered._ _The queen gazed into the mirror, observing her daughter's face during their conversation. Looking at Fría in the mirror, the resemblance was uncanny. It was almost as if Jacobo was never there. Maribel smiled. Both had long_ _black hair, hazel eyes; a near pale complexion, with a hint of a tan somewhere; a tall slender build...they were almost exactly alike, save for the fact that all three of the children had Jacobo's nose._

 _"Now that I'm 16, can you please tell me why it's so bad for me to be with a man?" Fría asked._ _Maribel sighed. "_ _Obviously, I don't want to, but the prospect seems to give my dear father a terrible complex."_ _Maribel's facial expression dropped, exponentially. "What's wrong, madre?"_

 _"Your father doesn't want for you to have any children." Maribel answered. Fr_ _í_ _a was confused. Obviously she couldn't have any, but the fact that her father explicitly said he did not want_ her _to have children, made her upset._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Fr_ _í_ _a inquired, a tinge of anger lacing her tone._

 _"He doesn't want for the power to return." Maribel averted her eye contact._ _Fr_ _í_ _a narrowed her eyes. She understood her father's fear, but she was heartbroken that he'd say something like that. It made her feel like had her parents known about the power before hand...she may not be here._

 _Maribel was not being entirely truthful. It was true that Jacobo did not want his daughter to have magical offspring. He believed it was too dangerous. But there was another reason._

* * *

Fría continued to have a stern look on her face. She began to feel angry that her father, and Elsa's, had deliberately put them into a situation where they couldn't reproduce. She pieced that together on her own, just now. Had she been a man, or had Elsa been a man, there would be no arrangement. Elsa was getting frightened.

"Tell me what's wrong." Elsa pleaded.

"I just..." Fría tried to be angry at the woman, but she couldn't. Instead, she got up abruptly, and retreated the scene. With a child in her grasp, Elsa couldn't keep up. She simply stared after her.

Unbeknownst to both royals...there was a totally different reason for the arranged betrothal.

* * *

 _Around the time Elsa was_ _3_ _years of age, Agnarr and Iduna took a small vacation to Isla Solsa. It was the beginning of the year, and_ _the king and queen of Arendelle_ _were celebrating_ _the news of their second pregnancy. They decided to share their joy with their closest friend:_ _king Jacobo and queen Maribel._

 _They arrived on the island, around noon, and were immediately greeted by_ _a small child_ _. The child was a boy, and he clearly resembled the likeness of Jacobo. Obviously, this was prince Claudio Marion._

 _"_ _Welcome to Isla Solsa." The young prince greeted. He bowed and so did the visitors. "I am prince Claudio Marion." the small girl gave a huge smile and_ _began to wave ecstatically._

 _"HI!" Elsa began waving to the young prince. "I'm Elsa! Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" She stated proudly. Agnarr and Iduna smiled and let out a soft laugh at their daughter's antics._

 _"Where are your parents, Claudio?" Iduna asked him._

 _"They are back in the village square, because my sister started crying again." Claudio folded his arms over his chest in frustration for his younger sibling. Jacobo and Maribel had just been given the small blessing of a baby girl. Princess Fría Mariella._

 _One of the main purposes of the trip was to get Fría acquainted with Elsa. It was no secret that the both of them had been born with a unique gift. From what Jacobo and Maribel have stated in their letters, Fría could move any object with her mind. In turn, they told the island rulers about Elsa's snow and ice conjuring ability._

 _When Fr_ _í_ _a was born, the objects in the infirmary began to swirl around, and the doctors had feared they were being cursed. However, after much research and tests, it turned out Fr_ _í_ _a had inherited her gr_ _eat aunt'_ _s mind control abilities. Not mind control, in the sense that she can control_ _other people and their neurological behaviour, she could just control objects._

 _After a few moments, Agnarr, Iduna and Elsa followed the young prince into the village square. Sitting at the fountain, was the king and queen,_ _surrounded by two royal guards_ _._ _In queen Maribel's arms was a small baby girl, with black hair and fair skin. Agnarr and Iduna smiled at the sight of the family._ _Once_ _Jacobo and Maribel_ _laid eyes on the visiting family,_ _they got up and made their way towards them. Jacobo extended his arms to embrace his friends._

 _"Agnarr! Iduna! It's been too long!" he said, in his booming voice._

 _"Indeed, my friend." Agnarr agreed. Elsa, not being involved in the hug, had a sudden urge to walk towards the queen. She began to walk forward, towards the fountain. Her heart was racing, and she had no idea why. However, her trance was broken, when the queen got up and made her way to the hug fest, as well. Elsa shook her head. She turned to see Claudio eyeing her weirdly._

 _"Are you okay?" the boy asked. Elsa shrugged._

 _"I...I think so."Elsa stammered._

 _"Maybe you're thirsty." Claudio concluded. "It's very hot, today. Come! I know a place!" the prince grabbed her hand and they quickly went to a nearby fruit kiosk. They left the scene, and the focus revolved around Maribel and her new_ _born daughter._

 _"Marie, she looks just like you." Iduna admired, softly running her fingers over the baby's soft hair. "She's beautiful."_

 _"Thank you." Maribel said. "She's perfect."_

 _"I see we have a 'daddy's girl' among us." Agnarr joked, nudging his friend in the side._

 _"Oh, definitely."_ _Jacobo admitted. Noticing that Elsa and Claudio were nowhere to be found, Jacobo turned to a guard. He asked him where they had gone, and the guard said they went to a kiosk to get a drink. Once the children returned, both families made their way to the palace._

 _After dinner, Claudio had a fencing lesson, and he invited the visiting king and queen to observe. Agnarr and Iduna were_ _honoured, and Maribel handed Elsa and Fr_ _í_ _a in the trust of one of their servants._

 _"We'll be right back, Elsa." Iduna said to her daughter. "Watch Fr_ _í_ _a, while we're gone okay?"_

 _"Yes mama!" Elsa sat down in a chair, and held her hands out to hold the baby. A servant carefully placed the baby in Elsa's arms. Elsa suddenly got the feeling she had gotten earlier, in the village square. Her heart was racing and her pupils became dilated. She was about to call for her parents, but they had already left. The room had a few servants left, but they were just cleaning up. Elsa, however, wanted to prove she could be a good big sister, so she sucked in a breath and held her own. Despite the rapidly growing feeling in her chest, she held the baby tighter and closer to her heart. "Hi, Fr_ _í_ _a." Elsa greeted, softly. The baby stirred, but didn't wake. "I'm Elsa. When you're bigger, we can be friends."_ _the baby began to gurgle and Elsa felt her heart race and swell with...with...she had no idea what this feeling was. It was certainly better than when she ate chocolate._

 _Suddenly, baby Fr_ _í_ _a opened her eyes_ _and Elsa was met with beautiful hazel eyes, looking back up at her. Elsa couldn't look away. She couldn't even feel herself needing to blink. Fr_ _í_ _a was not blinking either, and both just stayed lost in a trance. The servants began to think this odd, so one of them walked over to the children._

 _"Princess Elsa?" A short servant woman asked, trying to get the child's attention. Elsa didn't move, nor did she register what the woman said. Another servant came over and began to pry the baby away from Elsa._

 _Once the servant moved the baby from her grasp there was a blinding white light, and a series of giant vibrations, shaking the palace. The servants were thrown against the walls, by an unseen force and Elsa collapsed off of the chair. Baby Fr_ _í_ _a remained in the hands of the servant who grabbed her. Even after being tossed against the wall, she still had Fr_ _í_ _a in her arms. Shortly, thereafter, the kings and queens returned. Claudio was still in his lesson._

 _"What happened here?!" Jacobo screamed. Maribel ran towards Fr_ _í_ _a and Iduna ran to gather Elsa in her arms. Agnarr followed his wife._

 _"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" he chanted, hugging her close._

 _"She's burning up!" Iduna exclaimed._

 _"Fr_ _í_ _a's turning cold! Guards! Call for Maurice!" one guard quickly ran to get him. Jacobo had a stern look on his face and began to question his servants._

 _"What happened?!" He questioned, aggressively. He short servant slowly stood and answered him._

 _"Elsa was...was holding the baby. They locked eyes and were in...in some kind of trance." The servant coughed, since she had the wind literally knocked out of her a few moments ago. "We...took Fr_ _í_ _a away from Elsa and...and then the light."_

 _"The light?" Agnarr asked, entering the conversation. The servant nodded and before he could question any further, a small thin man entered the room._

 _"Where are they?" He asked, with a sense of urgency. Agnarr stepped forward._

 _"Who are you?" Jacobo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder._

 _"This is Maurice. He's the expert on powers." Agnarr nodded._

 _"Does he have powers?" Agnarr asked his friend. The small elderly man giggled._

 _"No, sire." he replied. "Just the power of knowledge. I studied_ _princess_ _Rosalinda's powers,_ _a_ _nd have since concluded that magic tendencies are matriarchal." He turned back to both queens. "Bring them here." He ordered. Maribel nodded to Iduna and both women came forth with their daughters. "Hmm..." Maurice muttered, "this is too soon..."_

 _"What is too soon?" Jacobo asked. Maurice made eye contact with each parent, individually before saying,_

 _"Elsa and Fr_ _í_ _a...they have imprinted on one another."_

 _Later in the evening, Maurice instructed for both families to return to Arendelle. He was going to show them where they could get help. It took less than a week to travel. Claudio remained at home, in Isla Solsa. Elsa and Fr_ _í_ _a were still in their unconscious state._

 _Upon reaching a destination in the mountains, North of Arendelle, Maurice called for help. Immediately, a bunch of rocks began circling the royal families. Soon the rocks revealed themselves to be trolls. Agnarr, Iduna, Jacobo and Maribel were taken aback. Maurice remained calm, and walked over to the leader._

 _"I'm not familiar with imprints, aside from the fact that they only happen in magical persons." Maurice stated. "We need guidance."_

 _"Very well." The leader troll stated. "I shall explain. This rarely happens, but when it does, it is extremely powerful. When the powers find each other, the universe binds them, spiritually."_ _The troll walked over towards the two queens and placed his hands over both of the princesses' heads. "You're right, Maurice. This did happen too soon. They are ready, however. They must complete the binding, otherwise their health will decline."_

 _"So...it only happens in women?" Agnarr questioned. "Wasn't Rosalinda married to a man?" Maurice_ _and the leader troll_ _nodded._

 _"Her spirit had settled, because there was no other magic around." Maurice answered._

 _"_ _Typically, there is only one true mate for every person with magical powers. If she had never met them, then fate will settle, and she'll be fine."_ _the troll informed. "It is a true bond. Even if another being with magic came here, it wouldn't work unless they were the_ one." _he emphasized the word 'one'. This truly was a rare occurrence. "It is more common for spirits to settle."_

 _"So Fr_ _í_ _a and Elsa are..." Maribel began to piece everything together._

 _"Intertwined spiritually." Iduna completed the thought._ _Iduna began to stand closer to Fr_ _í_ _a and Maribel, while holding Elsa. "Quick, let's go through with it."_ _Maribel nodded her head but_ _Jacobo and Agnarr shook theirs._

 _"Darling, what are you saying? A woman and a woman bond?" Agnarr was hysterical._

 _"Blasphemous!" Jacobo stated, but then Maribel placed her hand on her husband._

 _"Cobo...look at them." Maribel ordered. The children looked absolutely lifeless. "We must allow them to complete their destiny. Otherwise, we lose them. Forever." Jacobo inhaled sharply and looked at the other king. Agnarr shrugged and Jacobo sighed._

 _"Alright."_ _the love he had for his children was to_ _o_ _great. Maurice and the leader troll took Fr_ _í_ _a and Elsa from their mothers, and held them close. Maurice and the troll carefully_ _unravelled one of the girls' hands. They placed Fr_ _í_ _a's hand in Elsa's and the process continued. Soon, a white light spread throughout both of their tiny bodies, and just as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Maurice sighed in relief._

 _"It is done." He said. Everyone else was also relieved. "But they are still too young for this." Maurice stated. "The process is done, but they aren't physically ready for what's to come."_

 _"True. The final process is much more mature." The troll agreed. Mostly all the other adults understood._

 _"What final process?" Jacobo asked. Everyone turned to look at him, with an expression defined as: 'seriously?'. After a bit of thought, an 'O' shape made it's way onto Jacobo's lips. "Oh. I understand."_ _the troll cleared his throat._

 _"I'll remove their memories of one another."_

 _"Not just the event?" Asked Maurice._

 _"Yes, because even if they remember a fraction of one another, they will suffer the 'longing'.I imagine they cannot be with one another as frequently as possible, so erasing the memory will be okay. As long as they both live to see one another again." The troll stated._

 _"What age do you recommend?" Agnarr asked._

 _"Perhaps 18." The troll advised. "Yes, when Fr_ _í_ _a turns 18, Elsa will be 21. I highly recommend that. She'll be done growing emotionally and physically by then. The process will be easier and less noticeable." Agnarr and Jacobo nodded._

 _Before the families got back to their kingdoms, Agnarr and Jacobo hailed for a notary. They immediately wrote down an arrangement of holy matrimony between their daughters._

* * *

After giving Andréa back to his parents, Elsa scavenged for her fiancée. She desperately wanted to make amends. She had no idea why her breathing was erratic, nor why she felt like she was going to faint. She rounded the corner to Fría's room, and quickly let herself into the room. Fría was curled up on her bed, clutching her heart. The princess was in tears.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Elsa pleaded in desperation. "Please Fría! You being distant is literally ripping at my soul." Fría could barely speak. The longer she stayed mad at the situation, the more strain she felt. Elsa just being in the same room with her gave her enough energy to open her eyes. Instead of saying anything, she mustered up just enough energy to throw herself into Elsa's arms. The two of them shared a desperate and aggressive kiss, while collapsing onto Fría's bed.

They continued this well into the night, not ever knowing the true power of their reconciliation.

* * *

 ** _SHIA SURPRISE! It's me, but I'm down here! Told ya I'd see ya at the end of the tunnel! Haha, this feels odd._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my troll explanation and my reasoning for the arrangement! If y'all think this was completely random, my bad, but it needed to be explained! Love y'all! MWAH!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**JQ: Good going so far..good good.**_

 _ **And Yes, I did get the imprint thingy from Twilight...but mine is better ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, y'all are so good to me, so I pulled myself up by my suspenders and barfed up another chapter for you.**_

 ** _This chapter needs to happen and I'm glad my word vomit turned out understandable._**

 ** _I do not own Disney, because if I did I would be able to afford that second taco I wanted, after lunch._**

 ** _Happy reading! JQ OUT!_**

* * *

Elsa woke up in Fría's room, the following morning. She had her arms wrapped around the younger girl while Fría slept soundly, head resting against Elsa's chest. They had spent the whole night making out, so no, they did not go over why Fría suddenly became quite angry at the arrangement. Elsa felt kind of hurt that Fría had shone a negative light on the essence of their relationship. Elsa played back the conversation in her head, trying to see where it took a turn.

Elsa had been holding Andréa.

Fría noticed how good she was with children.

Fría suddenly got angry that they couldn't have children.

Elsa had recalled Fría saying that she was not good with kids. That was probably due to the same reasoning the younger royal didn't hug anyone, intimately: she feared she was too dangerous. Elsa could understand that it wasn't just Fría's powers that made her appear dangerous. It was the fact she was a war hero. And consequently, being a war hero means that you've killed people.

Elsa heard the legends of the princess decapitating the leader of Triomaigh, when she was only 16. She heard that Fría had lit a whole village on fire. Fría truly did appear to be ruthless, but Elsa knew that that was her job: she was supposed to do that. Although she would never – could never – kill someone on her total mental ability, she could understand Fría's motives. She loved her kingdom and it's allies. And she would risk herself and sacrifice herself for the good of her kingdom.

Elsa's heart broke at that. She had only been with Fría for just under a month, but she could already tell that if she lost Fría...she would never be the same. Just the thought of waiting at home in the throne room, and having a guard telling her that Fría will not be returning home this time, made her feel weak. Her heart ached at the thought of burying Fría after a battle. She wouldn't have that. She couldn't let Fría endanger herself anymore.

Fría began to stir and Elsa was snapped out of her depressing train of thought. She smiled as Fría groaned and began to rub the princess' back. Fría sighed and melted into the touch.

"That feels good." the princess mumbled, against Elsa's chest. The blonde chuckled. Elsa placed a kiss on her head.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted.

"Mm...morning." Fría's eyes were still shut, and she was enjoying Elsa's back rubs. Neither of them wanted to get up from their position.

"Do you want to have breakfast in here, this morning?" Elsa asked. The girl shook her head.

"As much as I'd love that," Fría placed a kiss to Elsa's collarbone, "we have to see off my brother, my cousins and your cousins." Elsa sighed. She forgot that they were all going home today.

"You're right." Elsa said, "We can do that tomorrow."

"But can we stay here, a little longer?" Fría questioned, finally opening her eyes, and gazing into Elsa's. Elsa smiled and placed another kiss on Fría's head.

"As long as you want, darling." Fría snuggled, further, into Elsa. The blonde had a whole serious discussion prepared, but she thought that it could wait until the evening.

...

After breakfast, Eugene and Rapunzel had left straight away. The Avalonians were to leave, later in the evening, and Claudio and Tonia opted to stay a bit longer. Alejandro and Isabella finally joined them for lunch, that afternoon. Claudio and Fría were the only ones who found it odd. When Everybody was talking around the foyer, Claudio and Fría dragged Alejandro into a bathroom. Claudio and Fría had their arms crossed.

"Why are you spending so much time with Isabella?" Claudio inquired, in a harsh tone. "Do you not understand the code?" Fría sighed.

"Dio, that's not why I think it's suspicious. They keep sneaking around."

"Because they're dating!" accused Claudio.

"We are not!" Alejandro defended. Fría walked up closer to him, in intimidation. He began to sweat when her nose was lined up with his. Sure they were the same height, but Alejandro was no match for his warlord sister.

"Then what the hell is going on?!" Fría demanded, her volume rising. Truly, Alejandro knew his sister was pretty terrifying. Alejandro knew there was no way around his large, muscular, siblings. He was either going to have to make up something on the spot or go along with their accusations. Alejandro sighed.

"Okay...we're dating." Fría squinted her eyes at her younger brother. Something about his admission was setting her off. He could sense her disdain at his response, but thankfully Claudio's oblivious nature saved him from her scrutiny.

"AHA!" The eldest exclaimed. "I KNEW IT!" Fría rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell us, then?" Fría's skepticism did not waver, however Alejandro was going to die trying.

"I...just thought that..." He tried to piece together an answer that would satisfy Claudio and temporarily calm Fría. "...that Fry would still be jealous." Claudio laughed and Fría scoffed.

"I broke up with her, remember that little tidbit?" she countered, but Claudio jumped in.

"It's not unreasonable to assume that." He said, "You and Isabella were together for a long time." Fría shrugged.

"It was just her looks, for me." she answered. Claudio turned to Alejandro, to see his reaction at that. It was obviously a trigger comment, to prove that he was in a relationship with her. Fría was a master instigator; she knew her fighting words.

"Are you implying that she isn't anything beyond that?' Alejandro challenged, stepping toward his sister. They held their gazes, asserting themselves. Claudio began to pry them apart.

"Alright, alright, quit it." Claudio instructed. "It's over: we got our answers. Everyone's okay. Let's just head back to the others." the king began to usher them towards the others, but his siblings kept glaring at one another, unsettled by their brother's attempt at intervention.

When they reentered the foyer, everyone was chatting and having a wonderful time; oblivious to the conversation that had just went on between the siblings. Claudio, effortlessly, eased his way into their conversation. His siblings definitely admired his social skills.

"Is everyone laughing at me, behind my back?" He asked, and everyone began to laugh again.

"If we tell you, it won't be behind your back." Kristoff joked and more laughter rang through the group. Isabella walked over to Alejandro and Fría never took her eyes off of their interactions. She simply touched his arm and they began to have a conversation all on their own. Fría supposed their relationship could be plausible, but she told herself she would still hold her suspicion. Elsa took hold of Fría's hand and the contact sent a shiver down Fría's spine. A nice shiver, but a shiver nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked, before placing a kiss on Fría's lips. Fría was all too happy with the kiss, so she forgot what the hell she was thinking about.

"Um..." she began, "You can probably guess now." she winked and Elsa began to blush.

"Gross." Gabe said, earning a jab from Anna.

"Hey, one day, you'll be overtly disgusting."

"Says the person who was disgusting first." Elsa countered. Everyone was surprised at her joke, but laughed anyway.

"Not fair." Anna pouted, but she giggled anyway.

...

The conversation continued well into the evening. Elsa and Fría, however, decided to take a walk through the garden. Elsa thought that this was the perfect time to bring up the discussion, about yesterday.

"So..." Elsa started, "about yesterday..." Fría perked up, remembering their make out session last night.

"Mhm?" She smirked at Elsa and the blonde blushed and lightly shoved her.

"No, not _that_." Elsa said and Fría began to pout.

"Why not?" Fría whined. Elsa placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Because we should talk about yesterday's little outburst." Fría immediately paled. She began to fidget with the hem of her shirt sleeve.

"Umm...we should...but we don't have to..."

"We kind of do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"I'm not going to kiss you, until our wedding, if you don't talk to me about it." Elsa was met with silence, after her challenge.

"...you wouldn't." Fría contested.

"Dear, I've gone 21 years without kissing." Elsa leaned up, to meet Fría's gaze. "I can go another few weeks." Fría couldn't argue with that logic, so she sighed and gave in.

"Fine. But I want one kiss. Right now." she demanded, in a fake authoritative tone. Elsa happily obliged, leaning upwards to plant a kiss on Fría's expectant lips. It lasted a fraction of a second and the princess was very disappointed. "Hey! What was that?!"

"A kiss. Now let's talk." Elsa brought them both to the stone bench, that was not fractured. They sat down and Elsa began. "What happened to you, the other day?" Fría inhaled a sharp breath before answering.

"I was just...I came to the realization you may have wanted children." She looked away, averting her eyes from her lover. "I certainly cannot give you that." She admitted sadly, still looking away. "And then I thought back to when I first met you...and you were so shocked. I assume you were expecting a man, were you not?" she snapped her gaze back to Elsa, watching her reaction. Elsa gulped and knew that her fiancée was right. She was expecting a man, but there was absolutely no denying how she felt about Fría.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Elsa said, taking both of Fría's hands in hers. The princess, however, cast her eyes downwards, avoiding Elsa's. "Look at me. Please?" Fría shook her head, but Elsa wasn't having it. She let go of Fría's hands and placed her own on both sides of Fría's face. She figured she would need to be forceful for this. The only way to get through her stubbornness is with more stubbornness. Once their eyes were locked, Elsa continued. "Yes, I was expecting a prince and yes I want children. But Fría...the last few weeks have been the absolute best weeks I've ever had." She admitted. "Whether or not this marriage is a deterrent, or treaty or some random deal between our fathers, there is no denying what I feel when I look at you. When I speak to you. When I make you laugh. I cannot understand it, but part of me never wants to. Because I want to bask in this feeling and never regret it." she emphasized her point by desperately kissing Fría's lips. After a few moments, they finally parted, gasping for air. "I would never regret this. I never want to." Fría's eyes began to water. Her fears have been terminated. Elsa had just said what she needed to hear. Fría dove in again, for another kiss. This kiss was less aggressive and less desperate. It was smoother and more passionate. It felt like the feeling none of them were ready for yet.

"You're too good to me." Fría smiled, resting her head on the queen's shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Elsa answered in all her honesty. "Our parents just thought this was a good idea." the two of them laughed and just basked in each other's presence, until Kai fetched them and told them Claudio and Tonia were ready to leave.

...

"Alright," Claudio said, hugging both his sister and Elsa. "I know grumpy pants here doesn't like hugs, but that never stops me!" He squeezed them both tighter. Elsa smiled while Fría...Fría was not having it.

"DIO! LET ME GO!" she cried.

"The more you struggle, the tighter I squeeze." He warned. Elsa chuckled.

"Honey, I won't be able to breathe, if he keeps true to his word." Elsa advised. Fría groaned, but ceased her struggle. Once he released the couple, Tonia came over with Andréa.

"I think he wants to say goodbye to his new favourite aunt." Tonia said, handing him to Elsa. Without hesitation, Elsa took the small boy in her arms.

"I'll see you soon, little guy." She cooed, nuzzling his little nose with her own.

"When will we hear about the date?" Naomi asked Fría.

"When we figure it out." she answered. She really hoped that her and Elsa could pick a date soon.

"Whenever that may be, you can expect us to be there." Elena said to her. Fría nodded her head.

"Ya got that right." Gabe said, wrapping his arms around Fría and Elena. "I won't miss another party like the one we just had."

"Yep! Count us in!" Naomi agreed. They were extremely excited about the wedding for their friends.

"You're all obviously going to be invited." Elsa reassured them.

"We better be, blondie." Naomi replied. Everyone shared a few more laughs, before they started to make their way to their respective vessels. However, before they could board, a royal guard came into view. He was heavily panting, and carrying a scroll.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" He cried, stopping right in front of her. She clutched Andréa closer to her, and her expression became worried.

"Jorgen?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"They're coming." He told her. Everyone looked at one another, quizzically.

"Who is?" Fría inquired, with a stern expression. The guard looked down at his feet before answering.

"Weselton. One of our posts, on the surrounding islands, noticed two warships headed towards the far east side." he pointed towards the east mountains. "A guard from Weselton sent this to us, a few minutes ago, when we asked what they were doing." He then opened up the scroll and began to read it. "Weselton finds this prospected act, of your blasphemous union, to be a threat to life as we know it. Especially because of your sorcery. We are prepared to defend tradition." He rolled the scroll back up. Elsa was confused but Fría was seething. Fría turned to her brother.

"How many troops did you bring?" Claudio began to think.

"Give or take, 50." he answered.

"What about you, Gabe?" She turned to the Avalonian.

"We have two vessels. Our personal one has 45 and the one following us has 104." Fría nodded. She took a moment to calculate.

"199...Weselton's service is only 302, and they probably would leave their 47 mandatory guards. They only have the two warships, anyway, which is pretty poor..." Fría thought out loud. She turned to Jorgen. "How many on your end?"

"We have a total of 350 men. 50 are ready for combat, 45 are required for village safety. We can deploy any other amount, aside from the 45." he responded. Elsa began to panic.

"Wait a second, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Um...we're gonna fight?" Fría replied. Elsa's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious." Fría was in complete disbelief, at her girlfriend's response.

"You're the one who should be explaining this to me! There are two ships, possibly carrying 100 plus men, ready for battle. What do you propose we do? Have a nice chat?!" Claudio and the Avalonians were already aware of Fría's defense mode, and were not surprised at her tone. Tonia could see the shift in Elsa's expression. Without hesitation, she took her child from the queen.

"Okay, one: do not use that tone with me." Elsa seethed, staring at Fría. "Two: This is my royal guard. Three: Arendelle prides itself on its negotiations. You can stop this nonsense, while I get to the bottom of this." She turned to Jorgen. "Prepare me a ship, will you?" Fría got increasingly more agitated.

"You are NOT going to talk to them!" Fría grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulled her back. "They have weapons ready, Elsa! They could kill you!" Elsa shook her arm free.

"You don't know that. I'm going to try and reason with them."

"YOU CAN'T REASON WITH THEM! THEY HAVE TWO SHIPS!"

"...awkward..." Isabella singsonged. Elena and Tonia eyed her, but they said nothing.

"I am the ruler here, I can decide to do negotiations all I want." Elsa was being stubborn and Fría would be a complete liar if she said she did not find 'assertive Elsa' attractive, but that was an issue for another time. She shook her head and sighed. Being stubborn, herself, she knew that she'd have to concede with her Fiancée.

"Then at least let me come with you. Along with some of my brother's men, and yours." her tone wasn't as angry as it was half a minute ago, and her eyes were pleading. Elsa sighed. She knew that her girlfriend was an expert on war, and she should at least listen to what she has to say. Even if she doesn't believe in battle. And she knew if anything was going to happen, she'd prefer to have a general by her side, who could break down things for her.

"Very well. Take who you need, and I'll appoint my own men." Fría nodded, and began her recruitment. Gabe, Naomi and Claudio began to discuss while Elsa began chatting with Jorgen. Alejandro nudged Isabella in the side, and she smirked at him. They shared a soft giggle, knowing that this would be a difficult obstacle for Elsa and Fría.


	13. Chapter 13

_**JQ: Hiya friends! Nice to see ya! I've been so swamped with last minute pre-exam procrastination.**_

 _ **I'm liking the discussions on Elsa's diplomacy. She sure tries her best! I also imagine her to be one for peaceful assembly, granted, this fic does not help her anxiety.**_

 _ **Here's some more word barf. I was personally happy with this chapter, but I wanna see how y'all find it!**_

 _ **Happy reading! Be nice!**_

* * *

It was almost nightfall. Neither Claudio and his family, nor Elena and her friends, went back to their kingdoms that night. Claudio and Elena opted to stay, to help with the impending battle that was bound to happen, despite Elsa's confidence in negotiations. Claudio knew that this wasn't a battle based upon something that could be negotiable: it was about the breaking of tradition. A woman being arranged to marry another woman? Unheard of. The fact that these two women were going to be the most powerful leaders, in the world? Even more impossible.

Elsa and Fría had already boarded a small boat, along with 20 guards: 5 from Avalor, 5 from Arendelle and 10 from Isla Solsa. Fría really wanted to put the pressure on. They were half a mile from shore now, approaching one of the Weselton ships. A white flag was hung on the mast of the smaller boat, so that they would not fire.

Fría's fears were confirmed, when they got close enough to the ships. She could see that the guards were lining the perimeter of the ship, equipped with heavy duty crossbows. They were definitely _not_ in the mood for negotiating.

"Look." Fría said to Elsa, nodding towards the three guards beside the heavy weaponry. "They are not leaving quietly." Elsa sighed. Fría was probably right, but there was no harm in at least attempting to reason with their former allies.

"I really don't want to have our men go into a battle." Elsa said. But what she really meant was: _I don't want you to go into a battle_. Elsa was not going to lose Fría before she got to even have her.

"Neither do I." Elsa chanced a glance as the princess, beside her. She scoffed because Fría was wearing her torso armour, complete with shoulder pieces.

"You could've fooled me." Elsa didn't mean for her comment to sound snippy. She just really didn't want to do this.

"Just because I'm good at fighting doesn't mean I like it." Fría quipped back. She didn't like this banter that they were having. It was full of tension...and not the kind of tension that they had every morning. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but she kept getting that weird feeling in her stomach whenever she was arguing with someone. Except it was worse because she was arguing with Elsa. She sighed. "Can we just...pretend this isn't happening right now? We still have like...5 minutes before we see the Weselton guard." Elsa looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" The blonde inquired.

"I just...I don't like arguing with you." Fría huffed and crossed her arms. Elsa shook her head, but agreed.

"I don't like it either." Elsa told her, "But I suppose we have to get used to it." she simply shrugged.

"Can we just..." Fría sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She guessed that this was all her fault anyway. She should probably just apologize. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I...shouldn't have raised my voice at you." Fría admitted, shamefully. "I just get really defensive." Elsa placed a hand on Fría's shoulder.

"I don't know how this stuff works. Arendelle has seldom seen any battles." She chuckled nervously. "Without an official treaty, you guys usually step in."

"Yeah...our fathers thought highly of one another." Fría commented. They stood in silence, again. Elsa was about to say why she got so mad, but thought better of it. They could discuss it, later. She merely sighed, and grabbed Fría's hand. Once their hands were intertwined, Fría brought them up to her lips and proceeded to kiss Elsa's knuckles. Elsa smiled. She liked these little gestures that Fría would do.

"Look at you, showing affection." Elsa teased.

"Only for you, beautiful." Fría told her. Elsa's heart swelled but also broke. This beautiful woman; whom she was about to marry, was willingly opening herself up to her. Said woman was probably about to put her life on the line for a kingdom she doesn't even own yet. It made Elsa fall harder and it also killed her. She wanted to keep Fría with her.

"Your Majesty and your highness," Jorgen addressed, breaking their concentration towards one another. "We were given the signal to board. Weselton's, lieutenant Jösten, advises that you can only bring 12 men aboard. Likewise, they will have no weapons in hand." Elsa turned to Fría, issuing the younger girl to speak. Elsa knew her bride to be was much better at this, and preferred her to deal with it. Fría stood up straighter.

"Very well, Jorgen." The warrior princess said, "Tell Benvolio, Vincenzo, Marco, Elias and Juan-Carlo to suit up. They are my most seasoned men. I suggest you appoint the newest members of your guard to the task. The newest yet highly capable." Jorgen nodded.

"Might I ask why, your highness?" He asked.

"Simple. Weselton, I'd imagine, is most familiar with your guards. They'd be highly expectant to receive familiar faces. However, they are not familiar with my men. Therefore, if they plan on attacking, they have no idea what to expect." Fría's stern appearance never faltered in her explanation and that offered some confidence for both Jorgen and Elsa. "Understood?"

"Yes, your highness. Very good. I'll go tell them." Jorgen quickly left the royal couple. Elsa then turned to Fría.

"I have to admit, you look very intimidating, when you want to be." the blonde linked her arm with Fría's as the latter began to chuckle.

"It comes with the job, bella." Fría answered, kissing Elsa's forehead. They stood there, just revelling in each other's presence.

...

"Everyone understand the formation?" Fría asked, before they boarded the ship. The 12 men nodded. "Good." She then turned to Elsa and squeezed her hand. "You go first. You're the queen and not as intimidating as I." Elsa scoffed.

"So you think." She winked at her fiancée, before turning on her heels and walking across the plank to board Weselton's ship. There were plenty of Weselton's guards, just standing around watching her every move. She began to feel very small, but Fría placed a reassuring hand on her waist, to let her know that she was not alone. Elsa shot Fría a thankful glance before they were beckoned by a rather large guard.

"Right this way." He said, pointing towards a small room. Elsa turned to Fría, and the princess just nodded. They walked through the threshold and were face to face with the Duke of Weselton and a larger man, that Elsa assumed to be the Lieutenant. They both stood, and bowed. Elsa and Fría reciprocated the gesture. A few guards pulled out four chairs, so that the dignitaries could be seated. Once they sat down, all of the guards had their eyes on them.

"Evening, gentlemen." Elsa greeted. "I'd like to say this is a pleasantry, however it is a pretty grave interference." The Weselton Lieutenant began to speak.

"Understandable. My name is Lieutenant Jösten. And we cannot apologize for our intrusion, until you apologize for this arrangement." He said, gesturing to the two women. Fría visibly tensed, but one of her men placed a hand on her shoulder. He mouthed something in Italian to her, and she nodded while refocusing her attention to the lieutenant.

Elsa, already, could sense that there would be little negotiations that she could offer. Since the problem was about her marriage, and assumed sexuality, this would be an increasingly difficult endeavor. She decided, instead, to use the most logical argument at her disposal.

"I am not apologizing for anything, of the sort, lieutenant Jösten." Elsa stated, firmly. "We are no longer in a trade agreement, and I have no obligation to adhere to your wishes." This much was true. They had no actual written affiliation, anymore, so this definitely constituted as an act of passion. "Even if we were on good terms, it is highly unlikely that I would apologize anyway." she gestured between herself and Fría. "This was not our doing. Our fathers made a treaty, and because we are faithful to our crowns, we are going through with it." Elsa knew that Weselton was very conservative, so she thought better of preaching her undying love for her fiancée. Instead, she relied on the written portion, to highlight her decisions.

"You can halt this battle. You have the power to overturn the agreement. Elsa, you are the queen. You can literally do anything you wish." Elsa nodded at his statement.

"This is true, which is why I am not breaking this engagement." She huffed. "Why are you people so adamant on the matter anyhow?" she questioned. At this, the duke began to speak.

"It is unruly that two women are being betrothed. But it is even more dreadful that two women are to wed, who are born of the devil himself!" The duke pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. "Sorcery! It is a sin! And being accompanied by the sin of being wed to another woman?! Preposterous! You expect the rest of the world to just sit, idly by, and watch you demons take over the world?! You almost killed me, with your stupid ice!" Fría had had enough of this little annoying man. She had received the information. He was being a complete ass hat, and she figured she'd be allowed to retort. Her right hand man, Vincenzo, gave the go ahead to speak out.

"We, your _annoyingness_ , are not full sorceresses. We merely have powers. That is it!" She explained. The duke got up and made his way over to her.

"Your pitiful excuse for a bride almost killed me!"

"And _you_ , you pitiful excuse of a person, _explicitly_ ordered for her to be dealt with. She told you it had been an accident. I do not see any further infliction of harm. You are here, alive, and getting on my last nerves." Fría now stood, towering over him. She looked highly threatening in her burgundy and gold armour. "I will kindly ask that you step down from this ridiculous proposition to fight, or I can promise you your head on a silver platter, served with some nice spices and herbs." the duke wavered slightly, but held his stance. The two of them were completely ignoring the protests from the Weselton guards, who have heard the tales of princess Fría.

"Challenge accepted." The duke said, before storming off. Lieutenant Jösten stood, glancing at Fría. She nodded towards him.

"When will you be ready?" Fría asked him, as calm as could be. Jösten sighed and held her gaze.

"Sunrise, the day after tomorrow." he answered. "We are still preparing our weapons."

"Affirmative." Fría nodded. They began to discuss the rules of the battle, and where they would be fighting. Elsa had suggested a patch of land, with no housing, west of the North mountain. Both leaders agreed, and shook hands. They also established, much to Fría's dismay, that the duke was not to fight. Likewise, Fría requested that Elsa not be included as well.

"When will the battle be called?" He asked. It was very apparent that the battle could not be won, by the killing of a monarch. This would be a dispute of raw power and attack strategy. Since Elsa and the Duke were not going to be involved, it would be just the army versus the other. Probably when the most men were gone, would the battle rights be assumed. However, Fría looked him dead in the eyes and said,

"When you surrender."

...

The extended royal family of Isla Solsa, Arendelle and Avalor were gathered around the dining room table. They were trying their best to not discuss the impending battle, but that was proving to be a difficult task. Gabe and Fría kept speaking to one another, in Spanish. No doubt, by Elsa's assumption, discussing strategy. Elsa cleared her throat.

"The fact that I do not speak in your tongue does not correlate to me not understanding body language." Elsa said, as Gabe and Fría halted their conversation. "Please. No more talking about this feud." They looked really guilty but nodded their understanding.

"Yes, your majesty." Gabe said, looking down at his plate. He looked back up at Fría, to which she replied,

"After dinner, Gabe."

The family continued to eat in silence, not wanting to discuss the future. Suddenly, Olaf waltzed into the room and asked how everyone was doing. Conversation got a tad bit lighter but there was no mistaking the tension between the queen and her fiancée. Even though they had made peace, on the boat, they were still upset that this was happening.

...

That night, Elsa opted to stay in her own quarters that evening. She felt very alone, but she was trying to distance herself from Fría. She didn't want to be as attached as she was before, because you could never be too sure about war and who was to be coming home. She willed the tears in her eyes to not fall, but they disobeyed her.

She was curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. Her sobs provided a pained ambience to her dark, empty room. She was desperately trying to ignore the pain in her chest, but obviously she could not. The fears and pains of the possibility of losing Fría was too much to handle. She hadn't even felt a pain like this when her parents died.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Elsa, reluctantly, got herself up out of bed. She pulled a cloak over herself, adding an article of clothing to her 'barely there' nightgown. She trudged over to the door and was surprised at the person on the other side.

"Naomi?"

"Yo, other blonde person." Naomi greeted, with a smile. "You got a minute, to talk?" Elsa nodded, and stepped aside. She lit a few candles, and pulled out a stool for Naomi to sit on.

"Why did you come to speak with me?" Elsa questioned. Naomi shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing." Naomi answered. "Because your lady friend isn't doing so hot right now." Elsa's expression became more worried than anything, at that admission.

"What? Why?"

"She's been immersing herself into readying the troops for the battlefront. Personally, I can tell you when that girl is overworking herself. Girl, that lady is running herself right through the anxiety hole." Naomi said, looking at her nails. "Also, she seems really on edge about you basically ignoring her all evening."

"What? I-I'm not ignoring –!"

"Save it, blondie." Naomi placed her index finger on Elsa's lips. "I can tell when someone's avoiding something. Whether or not you are intending to ignore Fría, you basically are, by default."Elsa began to panic. It was happening again: she was shutting people out by being a coward.

 _Dammit Elsa! Haven't you and your stupid head learned anything?!_

"Where is she now?" The queen asked the short-haired blonde girl.

"She's in the library, boring Gabe to death with her strategies." Naomi groaned. "I mean sure, we are good at fighting and don't mind preparing but oh. My. God. She's getting to be too much. Please go talk with her?" Elsa nodded and headed for the door. Naomi followed suit. "Thank you, your majesty! I'm sure she just needs some Arendellian lovin'." Naomi wiggled her eyebrows at the queen and Elsa squinted hers.

"Please, never say that again." She demanded, as a steady blush began to decorate her facial features.

"Why not? It's rather funny, seeing how it turns your face into a tomato." Naomi chuckled. "Hey, don't get upset! The Solsans love tomatoes!"

"Stop. Please."

"Nope!" the two continued their...well...Naomi continued her one-sided banter/teasing session with the queen, while Elsa tried to block it out. Elsa cursed the castle for being so vast because it would be about another 5 minutes, before they would reach the library.

...

Elsa and Naomi stopped at the threshold of the library. Elsa wanted to hear what was going on for herself. She carefully observed while Gabe complained about excessive battle strategy, while Fría was having none of his protests.

"I honestly don't care about that, right now, Fry!" Gabe cried, face slamming onto the table, burried in a map of the battlefield, which both Jösten and Fría had agreed upon. Fría was relentless in her planning and in her lecturing. Gabe just wanted to go to sleep. "We have a full damn day, tomorrow! Let me rest!"

"There'll be plenty of rest time, when you're dead Gabe." Fría deadpanned. "And at the rate this is going, you'll have plenty of rest." Fría's demeanor had completely changed, as a result of the war that was coming up. Elsa did not like the change because Fría smiled less and looked quite stoic. She became harsh. Definitely living up to her name. This wasn't the woman Elsa was so used to seeing.

"You're impossible!"

"And you're being a baby."

"Enough." Elsa said, completely fed up with this nonsense. "Fría?" Elsa called, but the raven-haired woman just continued to stare at her maps. Gabe repeatedly looked between the queen and his friend. He realized this was an awkward time, so he seized the opportunity and made a mad dash from the table to the exit. Naomi then ushered him out into the hall, to give their friends some privacy.

Fría continued to be fulyl engrossed in her planning, and held her quill. She began to draw some things on the map, still completely ignoring Elsa's voice.

"Fría?" Elsa tried again. This time, Fría shifted in her chair, causing it to make a scraping sound, on the floor. However, that was the only sound that Elsa had received. "Fría, please turn around. Please?" Elsa pleaded. Hearing the pained plea, Fría dropped her quill and reluctantly turned to face Elsa. Fría's face, at first, was pretty harsh. This made Elsa begin to cry. Upon seeing Elsa's face contort as tears streamed down, her face grew worrisome. Fría got up, immediately, and rushed to her fiancée's side.

"Oh, honey." Fría said, reaching for Elsa's hands. "Darling, I'm so sorry." Fría began to kiss Elsa's face, as she sobbed. It was really awkward, because Fría was still not one for hugs, and it so obviously looked like the queen needed one.

As Elsa cried, Fría heard something from the doorway. It was Naomi. The short-haired blonde woman kept hugging Gabe, trying to get Fría to do the same with Elsa. Fría kept shaking her head, but then Elsa's crying got more and more apparent. Fría sighed, and removed her hands from Elsa's. Elsa began to panic, and cry harder, until she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

Fría was hugging her.

Elsa's face was pressed to Fría's neck, and she could still smell the faint scent of metal. Probably from the armour that Fría had worn previously. Fría was now dressed in her white shirt and burgundy trousers. Elsa had to admit she liked Fría in her casual clothing.

Elsa continued to sob, while Fría just stood there, holding her bride to be. Fría tangled one of her hands in Elsa's thin platinum blonde hair, and momentarily distracted herself from willingly hugging another human being. After a few more moments, Fría began to speak.

"Huh...I didn't recognize our height difference, until now." Elsa's shoulders went from shaking in sadness to bouncing in soft laughter, at that. She looked crazy, with tears in her eyes as she laughed. But she didn't mind. This was the Fría she was used to. The one that could make her smile with one sentence. This was her Fría.

"I...I'm sorry. I must look foolish." Elsa said, getting herself composed. She tried to pull away, but Fría just pulled her in, closer.

"If 'foolish' is another word for 'adorable', someone needs to inform me about it." Elsa laughed again, and Fría just continued to kiss the top of Elsa's head. They stood there for a few moments, even after Naomi and Gabe had departed.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, tonight." Elsa apologised. "I...I'm just...I'm not used to this."

"Not used to...war preparations?" Elsa nodded.

"But...more or less...not used to being so attached to someone going off into a war." the blonde added. Fría nodded in understanding.

"Well...um, I'm sorry too. I guess I'm so used to just running off to fight that I hardly ever think about the people back home." She then lowered her gaze, to meet Elsa's. "Until now." Elsa stared, sadly, into Fría's eyes. "I...never felt this way before. Honest. It kills me, having to leave you for this, but I have to defend your honour somehow. The Duke is a complete pile of horse-shit, and he needs a rude awakening."

"You don't have to fight, darling. Just stay here, with me." Elsa pleaded.

"Yes I do!"

"You are already very honourable, and I wouldn't mind it if you stayed back –!"

"Elsa, that isn't the point! I hate the idea of fighting, right now, but I want to! I need to! I love you, and I need to fight for you! This isn't about the whole honour thing, anymore, really. It's about How I feel and what I feel is too strong to just let this stupid, little, insignificant human walk all over my girl! He has another damn thing coming, if he thinks he can just get away with talking trash about you and..." Fría kept rambling on, in her explanation, but Elsa remained frozen in time, after hearing what Fría had just said. "...and it's completely rude to even talk to a lady that...Elsa?" Fría suddenly noticed how Elsa was just staring at her, as if she had grown an extra eye. Fría tilted her head in confusion. "Elsa? What...what's wrong?" Fría began to panic, but Elsa just kept staring at her. After a minute, Elsa finally opened her mouth.

"What did you say?" Fría began to look around nervously. She had, already, forgotten what she had just ranted about.

"Um...I said... 'it's rude to even talk –!'"

"No, no, not that." Elsa stepped closer to her. "At the start; you said something." Fría remained completely confused and tried her best to not look like an idiot.

"That's...that's a pretty vague request –!"

"You said...that you..." Elsa couldn't even form the words herself, but it finally registered to Fría what she had said. Fría gulped, and began to sweat. However, the princess was not one for being a coward. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

"I-I said I needed to fight for you...because..." She coughed, "...because I l-love...you." Silence followed that statement, and Fría started to panic again. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't have said that! It's not fair, you probably got completely blindsided – no – you are completely blindsided! I know, it seems early but –!"

"I love you too." Elsa admitted, cutting off Fría's nervous rant. She stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Fría's chest. Unconsciously, Fría placed her hands on Elsa's waist. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Fría's lips began to quiver, so Elsa just leaned in and kissed her, with everything she had.

They stood there, in their own little world, until they heard a few guards, just walking around outside the library. They pulled apart, and waited for the guards to pass by. Both women still had a rather noticeable blush, coating their faces. Elsa cleared her throat, and turned to Fría.

"Stay with me, tonight." Fría held her gaze, and took hold of Elsa's hand.

"Yes, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**_JQ: HEY! GUESS WHAT! IT'S MORE RANDOM WORDS._**

 ** _This is, what I like to call, a filler chapter. You'll see why in a second._**

 ** _Anyway, Happy reading lovelies! PS whoever called the next chapter, and described it as being "spicy", thanks for the wee giggle! you're not wrong ;) Rated PG14+_**

 ** _Viewer discretion is not advised, because I don't own Disney_**

* * *

In Isla Solsa, things were getting heated. News of the battle, between Weselton and Arendelle, had reached the ears of Fría's homeland. The majority of the people were understanding, and believed that Fría should do what she could for the nation she will be serving, following her marriage. However, this was not the general consensus, especially amoung the other dignitaries on the island. Isabella's father, Ferdinand, was not very pleased.

He was upset that Fría had broken up with his daughter. Abandoning her and making her unwanted goods. Of course, he had to set that animosity aside, for professionalism. He was her lieutenant, after all. But now he was upset with Fría, for making a military advance without his input. She usually beckoned him, whenever there was a conflict. Granted, he was in Isla Solsa, but he would've appreciated the gesture. All in all, Ferdinand was not happy with the princess.

Many of the guards, that stayed behind on the island, made up excuses to stay there because 1) they felt abandoned by Fría; 2) they did not really agree with the whole woman and woman thing; and 3) the Solsan army always happened to protect Arendelle, while Arendelle never did any service in return. That being said, there was a ton of conflict. Sure, Jacobo placed Arendelle on a high pedestal, but that did not mean everyone else did. Until the arrangement, there were no trade deals between the kingdoms. It was weird.

"I cannot believe they are planning on advancing, with less than 300 men." Ferdinand exclaimed.

"Cheer up, Ferd." A smaller guard, named Julius, told him. "It was a pretty last minute thing. From what I've heard; Weselton just showed up." Julius took a drag from his cigar.

"Doesn't matter." A larger guard, named Alonso, chimed in. "Watch. They will request for backup, from us, in the next 24 hours. Sure Fría can hold her own. She's got damn powers, for crying out loud! But what about the rest of them? We are going to lose some friends, fellas. Place your bets now!" Ferdinand slammed his fist on the table, and stood up, making eye-contact with almost every other guard around him.

"This is the most ridiculous thing! First she stomps on my daughter's heart and now, she abandons us?! I hope she rots!" At this, many guards began to cheer. But not Julius. Upon hearing the commotion, Oswaldo was in his cell. He, too, had been hearing about the battle. He agreed that Fría should die. However, he wanted to be the one to kill off his niece and nephew. He wasn't going to let some random come in, and steal his thunder. Oswaldo had an idea, and perhaps he could use the remaining guards' anger.

"Oh, gentlemen?" He asked, loudly. Immediately, the prison grew quiet. Ferdinand and Alonso picked up their weapons, and headed over to the lunatic's cell block.

"What do you want, you piece of shit?" Alonso questioned. Oswaldo merely laughed.

"Put down your weapon, you idiot. I merely want to talk." Oswaldo replied.

"Is that what you told Jacobo, before you let him die?" Ferdinand tested. Oswaldo rolled his eyes.

"Can we not talk about that incident? I Want to discuss revenge...on Fría." Ferdinand's expression lit up slightly. Julius cowered in his seat, knowing he was the only royal guard, present, that did not hold any anger towards the princess. He knew there was no good that could come out of this. But he wouldn't be able to escape, as the guards would probably yell at him for being a coward. Ferdinand pondered the proposal and glanced at his colleague. Alonso shrugged.

"Tell us, old man." Ferdinand said, sternly. Oswaldo began to chuckle evilly.

"I'm sure my boy, Claudio, will send for you to get his wife and child." The old lieutenant nodded. "I merely request that you stow me aboard, the ship." Oswaldo smirked. "Your daughter and Alejandro are already in on this plan. How do you think this war started? You don't think Elsa would be stupid enough to invite her former trade partners to her wedding, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past an Arendellian," Ferdinand quipped, issuing laughs from his fellow guards, "But you have a point." Ferdinand lowered his sword. "I'll let you sneak aboard, but you must promise me one thing." Ferdinand told the old man. Oswaldo smiled.

"I'm listening..."

"Make sure she suffers."

...

"E-Elsa –!" Fría gasped, as Elsa aggressively attacked her lips with her own. They were in Elsa's room, on the floor, because they were classy people. Shortly, after their admissions of love to one another, they could not keep their hands off of each other.

Fría's back was pressed against the stone cold floor, while Elsa was hovering over her, relentlessly making up for their previous disagreements. Fría was still not one for intimacy, but with Elsa on top of her in just her nightgown, basically ravaging her like a hungry animal, she was not going to complain.

 _Nope,_ Fría thought.

 _Not one bit._

It felt right. The two of them together. Their bodies colliding so deliciously. Fría was getting lightheaded, but when Elsa finally came up for some air, Fría mustered up the energy to speak.

"Bed." Elsa was slightly confused, as she was still hazy.

"What?" she asked. Fría opened her eyes, and gazed into Elsa's. She suddenly had enough energy to sit up. There was a certain glimmer in her eyes, that was never there before. Elsa couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"Bed." Fría repeated, "Now." She proceeded to flip them over and lift Elsa onto the bed, effortlessly. Elsa was taken aback, but was not complaining.

 _Definitely not_ , thought Elsa.

 _Never going to_ _complain._

Within seconds, Fría was on top of her and she reattached her lips to Elsa's. The continued their much needed physical interactions. This was much like the eve of their engagement party, except much more intense. Both women felt fully disclosed to one another, and neither wanted to halt their actions, tonight. Elsa, carefully untucked Fría's shirt from her trousers, and let her hands explore underneath the fabric. Her fingers gently glided over the skin on Fría's waist, which elicited a soft moan from the taller girl. Fría wanted more, so badly.

She pulled away from Elsa, for a second, looking into her eyes begging for some kind of confirmation. Without even having to say anything, Elsa nodded. The blonde joined their lips again, while Fría toyed with the bottom of Elsa's nightgown. She carefully slid her hand, under the gown, and allowed her hands to roam Elsa's body. Even though nothing was actually coming off, the couple was pretty satisfied with the events of the evening.

"Fría..." Elsa moaned, as the taller girl's gentle hands cascaded over her skin. Fría couldn't help but smirk.

"Shhh..." She said, kissing the queen, softly. "No talking, right...now..." Elsa did as she was told while their lips continued to dance together.

They continued this for a few more minutes, until their rational brains kicked in. They were not ready for what was approaching, if they kept going. Elsa placed her hand on Fría's cheek, and held her there.

"We..." she began breathlessly, "we should...stop." all Fría could do was nod her head. She rolled off of Elsa, and laid on her back beside her.

"Good...call...phew." Fría sighed. "Wait...why did we stop?" she asked. Elsa giggled, softly, and turned to face her fiancée. Elsa propped her head up, with her elbow.

"Because we don't even know how that's supposed to work, for us, dear." Elsa answered. Fría nodded.

"I mean...could we just wing it?" She asked hopefully. Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"Sweetie, that's a step I know we are not ready for yet." Elsa poked Fría's nose, and laughed when the taller girl's face scrunched up.

"Fine." Fría leaned in for a kiss. "I'm kidding, by the way." She took Elsa's free hand in her own. "I don't wanna force you into anything. I'd wait forever for you." Elsa smiled and gave her another chaste kiss.

"I know." Elsa told her. At this moment, the moonlight from the window, shone onto Elsa's features perfectly, leaving Fría utterly speechless. "I'd wait for you, forever, too." Elsa then cuddled into Fría's side, and they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**JQ: Here we go, kiddies! The battle's about to start! But not without some mild stuff!**_

 _ **Rated PG14+ for Anna's terrible jokes!**_

* * *

The day before the battle was rather uneventful. Elsa had to make a speech, in front of the commoners, explaining what was going to happen. Unlike her father, she liked to keep her public informed on recent developments. Many of them began to panic, but she reassured them that Fría, Gabriel and Jorgen were the three, most qualified leaders, in this situation. At this announcement, many of the people felt more at ease. After all, no one doubted a war princess who, single-handedly, took down an entire front-line by accidentally sneezing, causing all the swords she saw to lurch forward at an uncontrollable speed. Needless to say, they won that one.

And no, it was not a blessing.

The remainder of the day consisted of Fría and Elsa attempting to spend as much time together, as they could manage. Between meetings and all, it was very difficult. But they managed some stolen kisses and very light teasing every time they passed by one another. Anna noticed this sudden change in behaviour. She was having tea in the garden, with Elsa, while Gabe, Fría and Naomi were conversing near the entrance to the garden. Anna kept seeing Fría cast hungry and longing glances at Elsa. Elsa, being the ever oblivious person that she is, failed to notice. Unfortunately for her, Anna had many years of 'annoying younger sibling behaviour' to make up for. Anna giggled and Elsa was very confused, because there was no joke that had been previously told.

"What?" Elsa asked, as she observed her sister's facial expression. Anna just continued to wear a knowing smile, on her face. "Seriously, Anna; what?"

"Oh...nothing..." Anna singsonged, sipping on her chamomile tea. "Just wondering why Fría keeps looking at you, like how you would eye-ball the last piece of chocolate, when we share a box." Elsa immediately blushed and quickly looked over her shoulder. Fría wasn't looking at her, this time. But after a few seconds, she did look over and meet Elsa's gaze. Fría flashed Elsa one of her charming smirks and followed it up with a quick wink. Elsa blushed again, and turned back around. The sight she saw, now, faired no better. Anna was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Anna." Elsa warned. "Don't."

"Why? Whatcha hidin'?" Anna prodded. Elsa just sighed.

"Nothing that you should be aware of." Elsa replied, in a very political tone. She then began to finish the rest of her drink.

"Don't get all 'Queeny' with me, madam." Anna chastised. "And, to be fair, I should be informed of when you partake in sexual relations, with your suitor." Elsa spat out her tea, while Anna remained unphased. "You know," the redhead continued, "for protective reasons." Elsa wiped her mouth, with her sleeve.

"How does being nosy constitute as a protective measure?" Elsa contested. She really, really, did not want to have to talk to her sister about this. However, Anna was one of the only people in the world that could get under the ice queen's skin.

"It does, because of the sister code."

"What sister code?"

"You'd know, if you came out of your room." Anna said, feigning offence. Elsa scoffed.

"Really?" She asked, "You're pulling the 'locked door' card? For this ridiculous conversation?" the queen asked in complete disbelief. Anna was still not letting up.

"You dare defend yourself, against the claim of negligence?" Elsa hung her head. She was annoyed.

"Anna, I don't want to discuss this!" Elsa protested.

"Well I do, so suck it up." Anna retorted, "Unless you did plenty of that, last night...?" She winked and Elsa nearly dropped her teacup.

"ANNA!"

"What?" The princess asked, completely serious. "I've been speaking with Naomi. She's been in some lady on lady relationships, and told me and Punz about it." Anna informed her. "It seems pretty straight forward."

"Well, _I haven't_ , so can we just stop?!" Anna's resolve finally dissipated and she burst out in obnoxious laughter.

"Oh, MAN!" Anna struggled to catch her breath, "Woo! Ha! You should see your face!"

"I could strangle you!" Elsa stated, in her rage. During their sisterly banter, they had not noticed Claudio approach.

"Hey, save that language for the battle!" He teased, grasping Elsa's shoulder. "Don't worry, El, I know how you feel. Fría wouldn't let up after I met Tonia." He said in genuine sympathy. He then looked up at Anna and gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Great bait, by the way." he praised. With a laugh, Anna bowed.

"Thank you, your grace." Anna said, as Elsa just burried her face in her hands. She definitely did not want to have this conversation with her sister, and certainly not her proposed brother-in-law.

"Anyway," Claudio said, shifting the conversation, "I'll send for a ship, to take me and my family home. I will, however, be leaving my guards with you and Fría." Elsa, after regaining her composure, turned to face him.

"Thank you, Claudio." she said, placing a hand on his forearm. "You're very helpful, and it is greatly appreciated." Claudio began to look touched.

"Such impeccable manners," Seeing his sister make his way over, Claudio raised his voice, "I have no clue how you managed to get a ruffian like my sister!" Fría sent a small pebble at him. It met his forehead, but he remained unphased.

"Shutup, egghead." Fría stated. The king merely chuckled.

"See?" He asked Elsa, "Complete barbarianism at it's finest." Elsa just shook her head. She got up and made her way to Fría and began to fix the collar on her battle dress.

"Nothing I can't fix." she stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on Fría's cheek.

"See? I'm irresistable." Fría stuck her tongue out at her brother. Claudio just shook his head.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, Fry." Claudio replied. Anna tried to hold back, but she couldn't.

"I have an idea of what that could actually entail." Anna said, smirking. Claudio began to burst out laughing. Fría and Elsa just paled.

"You're a riot today, Red!" Claudio said, high-fiving the princess.

"I'll be here all week!"

...

It was sunset now, and sadly, it was time for the royal guard of Arendelle to head out to the battlefield. Claudio, Tonia, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff stood at the borders of Arendelle, waiting to send off their troops. Isabella, Alejandro and Naomi were the only ones that were permitted to fight. Despite Alejandro's protests, Claudio had forced him to go, on his behalf.

"No one with first-in-line status is allowed to join, therefore I summon thee, Alejandro Martin." Claudio saluted. Fría laughed and patted her brother on the back.

"Don't worry, baby bro. I got your back." Alejandro flinched at the contact. He wasn't much of a soldier, like his siblings, but he didn't want Fría to die in this battle. Neither did Isabella, for the sake of doing it herself later. As Claudio and Fría walked away, Isabella approached Alejandro.

"If she dies, Oswaldo's going to kill us both." Isabella warned.

"I know," Alejandro responded, "but she'll do fine. She's got powers, remember?" Isabella stepped closer to him.

"However, we need to stage an injury large enough to get Elsa mad." Isabella informed him. "I overheard the tall blonde boy talking to his reindeer about how Elsa won't be able to handle Fría getting hurt." Alejandro eyed her, quizzically.

"How is that going to aid our plan?"

"I know women, Alejandro. Trust me on this." the prince merely sighed and nodded. "Also, am I the only one who finds it weird that he talks to his reindeer?" Isabella asked Alejandro. He shrugged.

"Meh, not my business." the two proceeded to join the group.

Elsa and Fría were already on the outskirts of the border, awaiting everyone else. They were taking inventory of all their supplies: rations, weapons, horses and wagons. Everything seemed accounted for. Elsa had yet to let go of Fría's hand. She began to shake, and Fría pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, shh, it's alright." Fría soothed. It wasn't working, but Elsa appreciated the physical contact. Fría liked hugging Elsa. Only Elsa, though. This morning, she told her friends about her first intimate hug, and the news elicited some cheers and a group hug. Fría was not ready for that, and didn't expect it.

The event led to Gabe getting a black eye.

"Why do you have to go?" Elsa asked, burying her face in the crook of Fría's neck. Having Elsa's lips so close to her pulse point made the warrior princess shiver. In the best way possible.

"You know why, baby. I have to help protect this place." Fría said, simply. "It's going to be my home, one day, too. I, at least, want it still standing when that time comes." she flashed her charming smile at Elsa, and blonde couldn't hide her blush. That smile was going to be the death of her. Elsa and Fría just stared, blissfully, at one another and relished the feeling of being in one another's embrace. Fría, before now, never understood the whole 'hugging' thing, but that view was rapidly changing. Her and Elsa felt so right together. She couldn't put it into words.

"Alright!" Gabe said, stabbing his sword into a mound of dirt. "If all goes well, we should be back by next week." Naomi approached the center of their group huddle, and spoke.

"I know you guys haven't seen a battle, before today." She began, "Just letting you know, even though we are 5 miles west of here, you'll probably be able to hear some things." she effortlessly packed in her throwing knives, in a belt hung on her waist. "Just a warning."

"Yeah," Fría laughed, "We're a bit loud." Anna definitely couldn't hold back on her little 'phrasing streak', especially when Fría made it super easy.

"I'm sure Elsa doesn't mind that, in the slightest." everyone turned to look at the redheaded princess.

"She. Is. On. FIRE!" Naomi high fived Anna, while Claudio laughed. Elsa just glared at her sister whilst shaking her head. Anna merely shrugged and drew an outline of a door with her index fingers. Knowing that was the excuse that Anna used to tease her, Elsa just turned away from the annoying thing she called a sister. Olaf just looked at Sven.

"People are really weird, aren't they Sven?" the reindeer made a light grunt, and gave Olaf a lick.

"Enough, now little boys." Fría informed, "We have a battle to get to." everyone began to get themselves ready to march, when Isabella walked up to Elsa. She placed a hand on the queen's shoulder.

"You needn't worry about us." Isabella said, with a smirk. "Everything will fall into place." Elsa had a feeling those words were supposed to be comforting, but her stomach churned watching Fría, Alejandro, Naomi, Gabe and Isabella fall into a formation. With one final kiss to Fría's lips, the troops were off and Anna linked her arm arm with Elsa's until the army was out of sight.

Only then did Elsa let her tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

_**JQ: Hey people!**_

 _ **So...this chapter is centered around the war.**_

 _ **I will owe y'all some fluff, I promise. Consider the fluff jar opened.**_

 ** _Once, again, I promise fluff._**

 ** _One day._**

 ** _This has to be done._**

* * *

It had been 3 days, since the battle had started. The aura around the castle, and the kingdom, was very different from how it usually is. Everyone was silent, for the most part. It felt weird not having Alejandro, Gabe, Naomi and Fría causing all sorts of commotion. Rafael and Kai were walking around the castle, making sure everything was on time for King Claudio's and Queen Tonia's departure. Their ship was due to arrive in a day and a half. That was plenty of time for them to prepare, but all the servants wanted to make sure everything was going to be as smooth as could be. They were enjoying some nice conversation, amongst themselves.

"What do you think of the battle, Kai?" Rafael asked the hefty man. Kai simply shrugged.

"Not much of it, friend." Kai stated. "Arendelle isn't used to something like this, so close to home. It's unsettling, but we don't care much for Weasel Town." Rafael frowned.

"It's Weselton."

"Trust me, we know." Kai smirked and the two gentlemen laughed. The conversation turned a bit more serious after that. "I just hope Fría comes back in one piece." Kai admitted. "Elsa's been through a great deal, and so far the only thing that seems to lift her spirits is that spunky princess of yours." Kai told the royal advisor. Rafael let out a soft chuckle.

"Fría is a rambunctious sort, isn't she?" Rafael asked, but continued passed his rhetorical question. "Likewise, she used to try so hard to be like her parents. It was hard for her to just be herself. However here, in Arendelle, she seems so much at home that it's a wonder as to how Jacobo and Agnarr kept them both apart, for so long." Kai nodded.

"Absolutely." He agreed. "I've never seen a man and a woman get on so well, for an arranged marriage, let alone two women. However it was probably the same reason as to why they kept Elsa away from everyone." Rafael nodded. Everyone knew how bad king Agnarr was, when it came to his daughter's powers. Trying too hard to make Elsa fit into the image he had pre-determined was a mess.

"Jacobo attempted to shield Fría away, after Alejandro's birth. It was around the same time in which Anna was struck." Rafael informed. "However, Maribel was having none of it. She wanted her daughter to rule her own powers, on her own accord." Rafael laughed. "You would've thought that Maribel was the initial sovereignty." Kai nodded. He, Gerda, and the rest of the castle's staff, only wished that Iduna had had more of a say in decisions. However, she was quiet and kept, much like the current queen. This was a trait that Kai and Gerda hoped would be mended, after the union between Fría and Elsa.

"Anyhow, I must go check on Sven and Olaf." Kai stated, bowing to his colleague. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Kai took his leave, and headed to the stables. Rafael smiled, and turned on his heel, towards Alejandro's room.

Rafael knew that Alejandro would be going back to Isla Solsa, following his brother and sister-in-law. The battle would be longer than a few days' time, but Rafael decided packing up most of his items would be a good help. So then he made his way to Alejandro's temporary quarters, to clear out most of his belongings. Therefore when the battle is done, Alejandro would only have a few things to take back with him.

Rafael stepped into the room and sighed: it was a disaster. There were clothes and books haphazardly thrown around, and the floor was almost impossible to find. Rafael just shook his head, and began to clean the room.

While rummaging through some of the young prince's books, he came across a small note that appeared to be a list. Squinting his eyes, Rafael began to read the writing.

 _Isabella_

 _Separate Elsa and Fría_

 _Trap_

Rafael had no idea was this meant, but he decided to speak to Alejandro about it, when he came back. He assumed it just had something to do with an impending practical joke. Her folded the list and tucked it into his suit. He carried on, tidying up the prince's messy quarters.

...

Elsa was standing on the west balcony of her room. Once she was finished with her duties for the day, she made a habit of making her way to the west balcony. She went there to stare off into the western horizon. Needless to say why; her heart was there.

Naomi had been right. Sometimes, if you listened closely, you could hear the pained cries of soldiers and swords. However, that was only in the evening. There were seldom any noises during the day. Nevertheless, that never obstructed Elsa from trying to listen anyway. She wanted a sign; anything at all that could hinder her fears.

"Elsa?" A voice, none other than Elena's, called out. Elsa immediately turned to face the visiting princess. The queen was so caught up in her own world, that she hadn't heard the young woman enter. "Sorry to bother you," Elena began, "but Anna sent for me to check in on you and ask if you wanted to join us on our picnic." Elena had a hopeful grin on her face, but Elsa simply sighed.

"You go on ahead," the queen instructed, "I'm in no mood to..." Elsa tried to find a word to describe it, but truthfully she just didn't want to do anything. Not without knowing if Fría was alright. "...I just –!"

"I understand." Elena cut in, "but you must trust my cousins. Despite their ages, they are seasoned warriors and can manage this on their own. Besides," Elena added, "the commander's report should be arriving tonight, to inform us on what's happening on the battlefront." Elena took hold of Elsa's hands. "Also it is Claudio and Tonia's last day, here. I'm sure young Andréa would love to play with his tia Elsa, before he leaves." Elena baited, seeing Elsa's face change drastically. Everyone knew that Elsa was growing fairly attached to the boy. Elsa smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Well, certainly." Elsa stated. "Anything, for my little man." Elena giggled and pulled Elsa with her, out of the room and away from the balcony.

...

"Set it up!" Jorgen cried, running towards his men. "They're coming!" the plan that had just been executed was for Naomi and Isabella to secure some captives. The reason for this is for Arendelle to assert dominance in the war. So far, Weselton hasn't advanced much. Fría had suggested that they try and lure the guard out. Hence the battle, during the day, became about kidnapping enemy soldiers, and holding them for sacrificial hostages. So far, Naomi and Isabella had captured 8 men, from Weselton's front lines.

"Open the fence!" Jorgen shouted, once more. The two guards, harbouring the small fence that held the captives moved aside, and opened it up. Suddenly Naomi and Isabella came bounding in, on horseback. Strung over both horses' flanks were two guards, from Weselton.

"Move, move, move!" Isabella chanted, jumping off of her stallion. Naomi followed suit, and both horses ran inside the fenced area. Shortly after, a few guards ran in to secure the prisoners. Panting, Naomi and Isabella made their way to Jorgen.

"Good work." He praised. "Someone, get them some water!" he ordered.

"Thank you, Commander Jorgen." Isabella said, after regaining her composure. Her and Naomi were dressed in armoured warrior dresses, designed by Fría, herself. They were in Arendelle's colours: purple and green. The dresses were plain, contrasting regular gowns. But they were complete with torso armour, at least half an inch thick.

"I see my dresses have your flesh in one piece." Fría said, smirking, as she stepped into view. She was wearing a similar dress, save for a red sash going from her right shoulder to her waist. Naomi scoffed.

"These things are heavy as shit." the blonde complained, "You're lucky they gave us horses, otherwise we'd suffer from the fatigue of wearing these rocks." She knocked twice on her silver chest plate. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Don't complain about weight, weakling." Isabella jeered. She then turned to her former lover. "This one made me lift the fat weasel guard all by myself! This is a fucking fjord horse! It's huge!" She said, gesturing to the large animal in the fenced area. "Lifting all that dead weight nearly gave my lungs a complex!" She turned back to Fría. "I request a new partner. Not this puta."

"Hey!" Naomi seethed. "You're no walk in the fields either, you...you..." Naomi was not yet fluent in Italian or Spanish, so she was at a loss. "you...something equally as deprecating in the language you just used on me! Ha!" Fría shook her head while Isabella scoffed and retreated to the prisoner's enclosure.

"No offence, but I think you lost that argument." Fría teased.

"Shutup! I'm trying!" Naomi defended. After a few moments, a guard came up to them, letting them know that Gabe had successfully advanced his group, on the west side. Fría nodded and suggested that they should also advance later in the evening, in an attempt to secure the east. She also informed him to do some interrogating on their captives, before she makes her calculations.

"Jorgen and I share similar views, on this." The princess said, "He has the full dominion over the interrogations." The guard nodded and went to tell Jorgen the plan. When the guard had left completely, Fría let out an exhausted sigh. She sank down, onto the grass and hugged her knees to her chest. Naomi could sense that the princess was stressed and dying from not being near Elsa. She decided to change the subject a little, knowing that they could all use a break from kidnapping enemy soldiers.

"So..." Naomi said, plopping down beside her friend, "have you taught any Spanish or Italian to Elsa, yet?" Fría looked at Naomi with a perplexed expression.

"Um...that's a negative." Fría stated, "I...don't really see the point. We both speak to one another fine, and...it's not that important." Naomi laughed.

"It's not important but don't you think it'd be hot if she spoke to you in one of your native tongues?" Naomi scooted closer. "Imagine: y'all are just chillin' –!" She began to laugh at her own reference, "Ha! G-get it? Because of the –!"

"Ice. Ha, ha. You're brilliant." the princess deadpanned. Once Naomi regained got a hold of herself, she continued.

"Anyway, imagine: you are just hanging around, minding your own business, when Elsa saunters into your view, and starts speaking to you in Italian." Naomi wiggled her eyebrows at the princess. "Tell me, you wouldn't be overjoyed."

"I mean yes but – wait – why the fuck are we talking about this?" Fría questioned, thinking that this conversation was a little inappropriate. "We should be discussing tactics, and practising!" Fría stated. Naomi just rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Fry. You looked like you needed a break." Naomi said, placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "And I thought that you'd like to gush about the queen." she argued, as playfully swatted the princess' in the shoulder. Fría had to admit that she liked talking about Elsa. It made her all bubbly inside. She started to picture what would happen if Elsa became fluent in one of her languages. Hearing her sultry voice whisper, in her mind, was already getting her hot and bothered. Naturally, Fría willed herself to think about dead corpses while Naomi kept speaking. The blonde continued to harass Fría, with awkward conversation, until Jorgen showed up, with a distant look on his face.

"Princess Fría," Jorgen said, walking up to the princess and Naomi, "the prisoners are not being cooperative, and refuse to speak to anyone but you." Fría nodded her head.

"Where's my brother?" Fría inquired. "Surely they'll adhere to one of my kin." Jorgen shook his head.

"Nope. Alejandro tried that; they want to speak with Elsa's future consort." Fría rolled her eyes. She hated having to do interrogations. When she was 16, her uncle Oswaldo tried to shove interrogative techniques down her throat. In short, she was not allowed to resort to physical violence just because someone was pissing her off. Fría let out an exasperated sigh.

"So be it, then." She turned to her short-haired blonde friend. "I'll be back." she made her leave, and trudged toward the fenced enclosure. When she approached the scene, she rolled her eyes because Isabella was trying to do her job for her...like she always did. It was something that was innate to the brunette. Even when they were together, Isabella would try her hardest in ensuring that Fría wouldn't be exposed to much work. Fría hated being treated like an actual princess. _Strike one, on why we never worked,_ Fría noted. Upon reaching her third in command, she placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Isa." Fría instructed. "I got this. Fall back." Isabella looked like she was going to protest, but Alejandro shook his head, when she looked at him. She turned to her former lover and nodded her head, respecting the command. Once she was out of the way, Fría began. "Alright, ladies...how are we all doing this lovely afternoon?" the opposing soldiers groaned and muttered under their breath. "Uh-huh, sure. Cool. Now, what seems to be the problem? Why do you wanna speak with me, so badly?" all the soldiers were pretty silent, and then one of the more aggressive and assertive looking ones looked at her and spoke.

"This war is pointless." Fría laughed and turned to him.

"Well yes, I have to agree with you on that notion." Fría looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Barton." the guard replied.

"Nice to meet you, Barton." Fría said. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." the man sighed. "But, no offence, your leader decided to mess with me. Therefore, here we are!" Fría gestured around her, comically, signalling small laughs from most of the prisoners. Naomi, Isabella, Alejandro, Jorgen and the rest of the Arendellians thought that this was the weirdest prisoner of war interrogation ever. Fría, despite her war-hero status, did not like to be ruthless unless provoked. Alas, everyone seemed to like how approachable the warrior princess appeared to be.

"It's alright." he sighed again. Shortly, thereafter, Fría asked Benvolio to fetch some water for everyone present. He nodded and returned in less than a few minutes. After everyone had some refreshment, Barton sighed and looked to Fría. "So...what do you want to know? I gathered that your guards want to know our plans?"

"Absolutely." Fría said, clapping her hands together. "Now spill the beans: what's Jösten's next move, for the East?" Fría asked him. Barton appeared to be in deep thought.

"Honestly, I must claim ignorance." Barton said, "I wasn't fully engrossed in the conversation going on, at the start of this whole thing." Another one of the guards spoke. He introduced himself as Mathias.

"They want to sneak around the east, going up through the forestation." Fría nodded towards him. She began to speak about other war tactics until one soldier spoke up.

"Are you people out of your minds?!" he asked his colleagues. Mathias rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip, Johan! This isn't worth the fight! Who cares what the hell goes on in Arendelle anyway? The Duke was the one who started all of this! We aren't even in a binding agreement anymore!" Fría liked how most of the Weselton guards were actually not entirely opposed to her marriage. She thought that maybe, if the Duke was to be overthrown, they could launch a new trade agreement. Her thoughts were shaken, when Johan continued his rant.

"We cannot trust this sorceress! She is in cohorts with the ice queen, and must not be trusted!" Fría held up her hands.

"Whoa, there, dude; relax." She stated, "We are just conversing. I'm not holding any of you to anything. As for the queen and I, that is none of your business. Just like Matt over here said." She stared at Johan, until he looked away. She then carried on with the rest of the guards. However, Johan said something, under his breath, that made the other guards stop and gasp. Fría, hearing the comment, clenched her fists and willed herself to remain calm. _Don't lose it, don't lose it,_ she chanted.

"What did you say?" She asked him, coldly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Surely, your demonic ears picked up on what I had said." Fría got up and had her back facing the prisoners. She still had her fists clenched and was breathing rapidly. The deviant opened his mouth to speak. "I mean, what kind of –!?" however, he was cut off by the feeling of fabric, obstructing his airways, deterring him from breathing. The other guards remained silent.

The Weselton uniform was not unlike Arendelle's. They had heavy coats, with a tall collar, around the neck. What was happening now was that Fría eyed the guard's collar and twisted her fingers, constricting the clothing around the guard's neck. She stared at him as he struggled to sustain his right to breathe. When the man began to turn blue, she released the hold that she had on him and he gasped harshly.

"I'm going to ask you again; what. Did. You. Say?" she seethed, glaring at the man's bloodshot green eyes. All the guards from both Weselton and Arendelle now had their eyes on the scene, unfolding in front of them. They were witnessing, first-hand, the true wrath of Fría: the wrath that had the majority of the world at her mercy.

"I-I-I s-said..." he started, "I said t-that a woman cannot satisfy a-another woman...a-a-and t-that I'd b-be," he coughed violently, "be better suited for s-s-satisfying t-that bitch." He continued to cough, and Fría loosened her hands. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fair point, sir." Fría deadpanned. The guard relaxed before feeling the constriction again, except this time it was more forceful. His body leaned upwards, facing Fría completely. The princess took her sword out of it's holster. Using her magic, she sent the weapon into the fire pit, just to the side of the fencing. "But you're forgetting that I am her appointed consort, and will be the only one that will be responsible for any aspect, pertaining to marriage." once the sword was at hits burning point, she swiftly lodged the scorched weapon into the guard's chest. "Do not disrespect my future wife." she warned the rest of the prisoners and guards. She stared at Johan, intently, as the life was slowly, and violently, drained from him. Once his corpse was limp, she released her hold letting him fall from his position. The other prisoners gaped at their colleague and looked up at Fría. Barton and Mathias looked at her with disbelief and she simply shrugged. "If you're planning on asking why I choked him out and stabbed him, simultaneously, the answer is simple." She motioned her hand to retrieve the burning and bloody sword from the soldier's body, leaving an open gash in his torso. "I don't like hearing the screams."

With that, she turned and began to leave the area. She had her battle information and had no use for anymore questioning. She ordered for the rest of the prisoners to be given some form of sustenance and promised to speak with them in the morning. Naomi, Isabella and Alejandro quickly followed to princess out of the prisoner's area. Alejandro, never seeing his sister kill before, began to panic.

"I c-can't believe you...you just –!"

"Defended my woman's honour?" She asked harshly, cutting him off. Alejandro was silent, under his sister's harsh glare. "Elsa, just like any other woman on this earth, should not have such vulgar comments directed at her. My brother, a woman deserves the utmost respect, especially one of power. Everyone, despite power actually, deserves respect." She turned her back towards him. "One day, when you have someone worth fighting for, you'll understand." she began to head towards her carriage, to further plan some advances. "Come on, Naomi and Isabella," she called out, "we have a battle to finish, and preparations to do." the brunette and blonde hesitantly followed the princess without a second thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**_JQ: Hey all! How are we doing? Good? Sweet. Everyone had lunch today? I ate a whole tub of pringles -!_**

 ** _OH MY GAWD I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LAST HORRENDOUS CHAPTER! It was needed but you know I'd hate it too. I wanted to show a scary_ _Fría and I'm hella certain y'all didn't wanna see that. Unfortunately, it must be done again. Don't hate me too much! 'Cause I love all of you!_**

 ** _Also I reached 50 some follows and I'm damn happy about it, I do not deserve it, but thank y'all lovely little puddin' pops anyway._**

 ** _I promised a small bit of fluff and I promise it is here!_**

 ** _Also to be quite frank, this story's almost done. I've had some ideas for a sequel [either revolving around your comments or nah ;) I'm not telling you yet] so let me know how bad y'all want to see one!_**

 ** _I does not own no disney characterizations y'all. Only my potato people (_ _Fría, Claudio, Alejandro, Oswaldo, Isabella, Raphael, Jacobo, Maribel, etc. the people y'all never heard of before this piece of crap)._**

* * *

 _It was a few days before the engagement party. Elsa was in her study, trying to tidy up some loopholes in a trade deal with the neighbouring kingdom of Qerith. She had to have written the deal's amendments prior to the high council summit, which would be in a month or so. That was a lot of time to have it completed, but she knew that it would be near impossible to remember to do this after her wedding. She'd be too preoccupied with Fría to get anything done. She chuckled a bit._

 _Her wedding._

 _Sure they hadn't even planned anything yet, but the prospect was pretty exciting, nerve-wracking and amazing. Elsa had never even entertained the thought about getting married before Gunther came rushing into the throne room, that fateful day. Elsa had been too caught up in being the queen that Arendelle deserved, after ruining her own coronation. She owed it to her subjects to hide as little from them as possible._ Perhaps we should make our wedding open to the public? _Elsa asked herself. She quickly found a small sheet of paper and began to write down ideas that she had for her and Fría's big day._

 _After Elsa had jotted down some notes,_ _she_ _continued to finish the touch-ups for the Qerith trade agreement. She c_ _arried_ _on with her royal duties for a few more minutes before hearing some muffled voices. She looked up to see the door to her study open._

 _"_ _Hey, there's my Icicle!" Fría_ _exclaimed_ _,_ _before_ _barging into the room. The tall girl was soon followed by a furious looking Gerda._

 _"I tried to tell her that no one should disturb you while you're doing paperwork!" Gerda hissed and Fría rolled her eyes._

 _"Mhm._ _T_ _hat rule's going out the door in regards to me, thanks." Fría stated, plopping down on the chair in front of Elsa's desk. The queen lifted her hand_ _over_ _her lips, attempting to stifle a laugh. "Ou," Fría said,_ _feeling the chair she was sitting on, "is this leather?" Elsa smiled._

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"I'm sorry Elsa, but she just –!" Gerda began to shout, but Elsa held up her hand._

 _"It's quite alright Gerda." Elsa said to her head servant. "I was actually just finishing up." she began to pile up the documents that she had been working on. The queen then got up and gave the small pile of documents to Gerda. "Would you mind giving these documents to Gunther and Samson?" Gerda sighed and took the papers from Elsa._

 _"No problem,_ _your grace_ _." Before Gerda departed she glared at Fría to which the princess replied by sticking out her tongue._ _Gerda huffed and left the room, almost slamming the door. Fría shrugged while Elsa laughed._

 _"I don't think she likes me much." Fría assumed._

 _"She likes you." Elsa_ _informed_ _, "You'd know if she didn't. Trust me." she then made her way across from Fría, sitting on her desk. "_ _So, t_ _o what do I owe this lovely pleasure?" Elsa asked her fiancée. Fría smiled and stood up. She then placed both of her arms on either side of Elsa, on the desk, and smirked._

 _"I mean, nothing really. But I wouldn't mind a kiss." Elsa didn't need to be told twice._ _She wrapped her arms around Fría's neck and pulled herself upwards to meet her lips. The kiss was almost feral in nature, as they hadn't seen one another since last night. Elsa went straight to her study and even ate breakfast on her own. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes. Fría was the first to pull away for some air. "Mmm..." she sighed, "I'm never going to get tired of that." Elsa giggled and bit her lip._

 _"Good. I wouldn't want you to." they kissed once more before pulling apart. "Oh, I jotted down some ideas for the wedding!" Elsa said, excitedly. Fría chuckled and walked around the desk to sit in Elsa's chair._

 _"Alright, throw some ideas my way, babe." Elsa blushed. She liked it a lot when Fría would use the term of endearment._

 _"Well, firstly, I think it should be a public thing." Elsa said, "You know? So that our subjects feel included." Fría nodded._

 _"Also the more the merrier, right?"_

 _"Right." Elsa giggled. "Okay, next, I think we should have a traditional theme. Not too flashy or anything, and just a nice quiet day." Elsa smiled until she saw that Fría's face had dropped. "What? what's wrong?" the blonde asked._

 _"Nothing's wrong." Fría continued. "Proceed." she said solemnly, but Elsa knew better._

 _"Darling," Elsa said carefully, "this is_ your _wedding, as much as it is mine." the blonde made her way to stand in front of the princess. "If you have an idea, I'm more than willing to compromise." to emphasize her point, she leaned down and softly sealed her lips against Fría's. After pulling away, Elsa saw an excited smile make it's way onto Fría's face._

 _"Stay right here." Fría ordered before, promptly, bolting out of the room. Elsa tilted her head in confusion, but she stayed put. She was curious as to what the raven-haired girl was doing._

 _Before long, Fría had returned. In her grasp was a rather hefty looking pink book. Elsa walked closer to her girlfriend, to get a better look at it. Upon further inspection, it was a pink book with cute little designs painted on the cover and sides. Pages were bent and worn out, as if they had been bookmarked and torn out. The handmade title read:_ Libro di Fría _. Elsa looked up and noticed that Fría was blushing furiously. The raven-haired girl passed the book to the queen._

 _"Um..." the princess began, "I've...this book...I've had it since forever." she explained. "I-it's basically a collection of all of my thoughts, hobbies and secrets...from way back then." Fría lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck, nervously. "Uh, no one's ever seen it. Until now, obviously. And...little 7 year old Fría...I don't know...may or may not have written down what she wanted her dream wedding to be like." Fría averted her gaze, in embarrassment. "And I may or may not have been harbouring it, this whole time, for this exact conversation." Elsa smiled from ear to ear. She had no idea that the woman she was about to marry – the violent warlord – was truly a closeted wedding fanatic. It made her heart swell, especially knowing that no one else has been exposed to this information._

 _Fría quickly opened the book, while it was still in Elsa's hands. She flipped through the pages, until she landed on a page that had a bunch of dried up flowers pinned to it. Next to that page was a page full of scribbled writing. No doubt it was in either Italian or Spanish._

 _"I..." Fría began, "I like reds...and pink. Most definitely pink." Elsa smiled and placed the book on her desk. She turned back around and snaked her arms around Fría's neck._

 _"Then we'll have a lot of red...but more pink." the queen stated before reconnecting their lips once more, in a state of absolute bliss. The queen of Arendelle was falling harder, and she was falling fast._

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her study. It had been a total of 6 days since the battle had begun. It was midday, and Elsa had just received another commander's report of the war. Fría, Gabe and Jorgen had successfully secured a great portion of the battlefield, and it looked like they were holding their own quite fine. So far, the plan was that they were going to invade the main campsite this evening.

Elsa sighed.

She then opened up the top left drawer, of her desk. She pulled out the only content that was hidden there, and tried her best not to sob. She decided that she had to remain positive, in order to get through this dreadful time period. So using Fría's cherished childhood memories, she began to plan their wedding.

Alone.

...

It was almost nightfall and the plan to invade Weselton's central base camp was in motion. Fría, accompanied by Alejandro and Isabella, were flanking down the middle, while Jorgen and Naomi followed up on their sides, 50 yards each. They were about a half mile away from their destination. Fría halted her mare and held up her balled fist. Alejandro and Isabella also stopped their horses and awaited Fría's command. When no other action was given, Isabella moved her horse to be beside the princess's.

"Che cosa?" She asked the princess what was going on. Fría, however, had her gaze focused on a spot in front of her. Everyone else tried to mimic her gaze, in hopes that they could see what she was seeing. Unfortunately, they just saw trees. After a few minutes, the princess heard a faint snap of a twig.

"NOW!" Fría cried, using her magic to force all of the horses' reigns forward. Alejandro, Isabella and a few other guards screamed as they blindly charged into the forest. In less than a minute, Weselton guards were seen charging back at them. Everyone, quickly, drew their swords.

They were being ambushed, themselves.

Before her horse could collide with a soldier, Fría reached up and pulled herself onto a strong branch. The horse continued, trampling over a few guards in the process. She leapt down, on top of a Weselton guard's back. He screamed and tried to shake her off, as she encircled her arms around his neck, swiftly.

"Sorry." She muttered into his ear, before she snapped his neck. Once he fell to the ground, Fría summoned her sword from her horse's saddle. Once it was in her grasp, she expelled the sword from the, newly dead, soldier's holster. She examined it quickly, before getting into her battle stance. _It'll do, for now,_ she said to herself.

Two opposing guards laid their eyes on her, and began to charge. She quickly waved the guard's sword, used her magic and shot it through the chest of one of the men. When the other guard's focus faltered, she ran towards him and stabbed in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and Fría yanked her sword out of him. She then held up her hand and summoned the other sword, she had previously used. Once both bloody swords were in her grasp, she laid her eyes on an onlooking soldier. He readied his stance, and was armed with two swords of his own. Their eyes locked and Fría smirked.

"Let's dance, big guy." She prompted just before he charged at her.

Nearby, Alejandro was having some difficulty, fighting off some guards of his own. He had successfully disarmed them, but they had also rid him of his sword. Now, they were fighting head-on, using their fists and feet. He delivered a kick to one of the guard's faces, and punched out the other. While they were both on the ground he looked up and saw that his sister was in combat. He had to admire her fluidity and strength. Quickly, he had an idea. He remembered that one of the guards, he had knocked out, owned a crossbow. He took the crossbow set, that was on the ground, and headed towards the underbrush.

Isabella saw him dart away, in her peripheral vision. Right away, she knew what the plan was. She made quick work of killing her combatant, and quickly sought out Alejandro's eyes. He nodded over, in the direction of where his sister was fighting. Isabella nodded, and ran towards them.

As Isabella made her way over to Fría and the unknown guard, Alejandro took aim at his sister's shoulder. He drew the bow back, took a deep breath and took his shot.

He missed.

"ARGH, FUCK!" Fría exclaimed as the arrow pierced through her leg. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The guard was about to finish her off when Isabella struck him in the back of his head. When he fell to the floor, she stabbed him in his jugular. Heaving, she bent down to hold Fría in her arms. She looked around, and many of their guards were still standing. They had successfully defeated the ambush. Fría hissed and gripped her leg.

"Quick! Fallback!" Isabella instructed. "And someone, take her to get her wound fixed!" the brunette ordered, still holding their wounded leader. Alejandro, quickly, discarded the weapon and made his way over to Isabella and his sister. Attempting to cover up his act, he demanded that the remaining soldiers from Weselton be shown no mercy, in recompense for injuring his sister. A few Arendellian guards nodded and examined each soldier on the ground. Every time they found one that was still alive, they finished them off.

A minute later, Jorgen and Naomi's troops came into view. Jorgen was mildly impressed by the scene, as Fría's group was the smallest of the three assault teams. They managed to take out an entire unit themselves. Naomi scanned the scene and when her eyes fell on Fría, she immediately jumped off of her horse, and broke into a sprint.

"Give her to me!" Naomi cried, once she was beside Isabella. The brunette nodded, fiercely and wasted no time in handing over the princess to the blonde. Naomi cradled her carefully as Fría was still wincing in pain at her injury. "I'll take her back to our base. Just keep advancing. When she comes to, she'll kill us all herself, if she finds out we stopped our operation here!" Isabella nodded and gave the injured girl to the blonde. "Good luck." Naomi said to the brunette, before running off to put the princess on the back of her horse. Isabella waited until Naomi and Fría were out of range. She turned to Alejandro.

"You idiot!" Isabella seethed. "I know you were aiming at her shoulder! You missed, you fool! You could've killed her!" Isabella wanted Fría dead, but not yet. Alejandro's heart was beating rapidly and his adrenaline was still going. It was a miracle he wasn't hyperventilating.

"But I didn't!" Alejandro countered. "Now let's hurry, before another ambush comes." Isabella sighed angrily but followed him anyway.

...

Back at the castle, Andréa's laughs rang through the dining hall while Elsa proceeded to tickle him and blow raspberries on his cheeks. Tonia and Claudio laughed, watching their future family member playing with their son. Anna, Kristoff and Elena were also enjoying the scene. Elsa loved playing with baby Andréa. But unfortunately for her, him and his parents were leaving this evening. They were supposed to leave, a few days ago, but the ship got held back because of a storm. The Isla Solsa ship pulled off into the docks of Alta. Claudio and Elsa did not mind that the ship had stopped somewhere safe, during a storm in the open water. They were happy for obvious reasons.

"Your majesty!" Gunther cried, running into the dining hall. Elsa straightened her posture, passing the child over to Claudio.

"Yes, Gunther?" Elsa asked, as he approached. "What is it?" He looked as though he didn't want to say it, as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket. "Gunther?" He looked up at the queen, sadly.

"A wandering traveller was riding his mule through the woods, when he heard battle cries and such." Gunther said, "The traveller stayed about 80 yards away from the scene and was inclined to stay, as he had never seen Fría fight before." Elsa's heart sped up at the mention of her lover's name. "So he stayed and watched the battle. Said it was a treat and very...graphic..." Gunther explained how he refused to go into detail, as he would never look at Fría the same way again. Elsa nodded.

"So what? You're just going to tell me I'm engaged to a good warrior?" Elsa was pretty mad. She didn't want to think about this battle, more than she needed to. Gunther shook his head.

"Well...yes, but, um, you see –!"

"Out with it man!" Claudio cut in, also hating the tone of the small man's voice. Gunther gulped and scratched his head.

"It...it appears she has suffered an injury." At Gunther's words, everyone fell silent. Elsa was pretty certain her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Wh – che –?!" Claudio was struggling to find the appropriate language. Tonia stood close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, while holding her son with the other. The tall man ran a hand through his light brown hair. "W-what injury?" He finally inquired.

"The traveller says it was hard to say. He said he was hiding 80 yards back, behind a bush." Elena began to sob while Kristoff walked off to punch a hold in a wall. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, but the blonde remained stoic.

"Is the traveller still present?" she asked Gunther. The man nodded.

"Yes, he's in the foy –!"

"Thank you." Elsa quickly freed herself from Anna's hold. She quickly darted down the hallway, towards the foyer. She could hear the footsteps of her family, following her, but she was not stopping anytime soon.

Once in the foyer, she laid her eyes on a small man, wearing a fur coat, standing by a mule. His beard was untidy and his eyes were sunken in. Elsa approached him rather forwardly.

"State your name, sir." Elsa said in, as Anna would call it, her 'queen voice'. The man's demeanor faltered a smidgen, but he kept most of his composure as he spoke.

"Alfhild." the man stated. Elsa nodded.

"What did you see?" she asked, skipping the usual rapport. Alfhild adjusted his posture.

"Well, I saw that the tall woman, with black hair, was throwin' these swords and it was pretty cool. As I stepped in closer, she was directin' the darn things with her mind or wind or somethin'. After that, I guessed it was princess Fría." he recalled. "Never seen her 'fore that. I heard of them legends though. Beauty to watch; her fightin'." he praised. Elsa's expression remained the same. Anna made note of the fact that Elsa looked like she did, on the day of her coronation. The recollection made the redhead's heart sink.

"Yes, I'm aware of her talents, however I've never witnessed them myself." Elsa supplied. The man smiled and she just stood there, still emotionless. After a gravid silence, Elsa turned to one of her guards. "Take me to their base." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Elsa, no!" Anna cried.

"I have to see her, Anna!" Elsa retorted, her voice at a volume it never usually reached. Anna, just like the night of her sister's coronation, was silenced. Elsa turned back to the guard. "You know where their setup is, correct?" the guard merely nodded. "Good. Fetch me my steed." Elsa ordered, before trudging up the stairs. Anna went to follow her, but Claudio stopped her.

"Let me do this, Red." Claudio pleaded. "There's a certain air to warriors that Elsa doesn't understand. I have to explain this to her. Please?" his calming tone reassured Anna that he was probably the most reliable source to speak to. Anna gave him her blessing.

"Keep her here." Anna begged. Claudio inhaled slowly.

"I can try." Claudio answered. "Love is powerful, you know?"

"I do." Anna said.

"Like I said," he began to climb the stairs, "I'll do my best." he broke into a sprint, to catch up to the queen. Once he entered the hallway, he noticed that the temperature had plummeted drastically. He caught sight of the queen walking into her room. "Elsa!" she didn't respond to him so he ran to her door. Upon reaching it, the large blue and white door slammed in his face. He turned the knob, but it was locked. "Elsa! Don't go there!"

"I'll be fine!" She called back. Claudio just shook his head.

"Just listen to me! Please?!" he begged, "This is a bad idea!"

"How so?!"

"Fría will not appreciate you going to the battlefront! Trust me!" The one thing that Claudio knew was that it was frowned upon for the monarch to doubt the progress of battle, when the monarch themselves have not partaken in the battle. Essentially, especially to the Solsan's, Elsa popping by for a visit was going to be a very unwelcome event. He knew his sister wouldn't like it, especially by her fiancée. "Elsa, please?!" Claudio tried once more.

Immediately, the door swung open, revealing Elsa. She was dressed in her traditional queen dress (the one from her coronation). Elsa's expression was still livid and her glare was enough to kill someone.

"I'm going, Claudio." She said, sternly. "I have to help." she began her walk down the hall. Before she stepped on the stairs, she turned to face her future brother-in-law. "I have to protect her." Claudio sighed as the queen descended the steps, into the foyer.

He knew this wasn't going to go well.


	18. Chapter 18

_**JQ: I'm uploading these all now, machine gun style. I've been sporadic in my writing, and ideas just came and I had no other choice! I have more angst and I apologize, but yenno it'll make everything better, I swear!**_

 _ **Bare with me, friends, it's almost over.**_

 _ **By "it's", I mean the angst. I plan on overflowing on fluff, just for y'all.**_

 _ **Anyway, comin' at you live from the mildly-depressive state I'm in, because my final exam is in 3.5 hours, here's chapitre 18!**_

* * *

After travelling, all night, with four of her guards and the wandering woodsman, Elsa still remained very alert. There was nothing on this earth that would deter her from getting to Fría. Alfhild, the witness to Fría's alleged injury, did not think much of the queen's current demeanor, but her guards certainly did. It was almost as if she was back to hiding herself from everyone.

Elsa knew that everyone, including this new traveller, was a bit frightened at her temperament. She, too, was a bit perplexed at how angry and depressed she had become after knowing about Fría's state. Something inside of her quite, literally, snapped and she had this overwhelming need to protect her lover. And she most certainly could not do anything of the sort, if she was not even able to see said lover. Suddenly, her leading guard halted their movement and all the horses (and Alfhild's mule) came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Elsa inquired.

"I have already alerted one of the groups, using a signal. I am awaiting permission, to enter their perimeter. Ma'am." he looked very nervous, when addressing her and that made Elsa feel a tad bit guilty. Anyhow, the six of them remained silent, until they heard the call of a crow and two knocks on a tree. "Alright, carry on." he instructed. Everyone continued straight for a few more minutes.

They then reached a campground, overcrowded with Arendellian, Avalorian and Solsan troops. Many of them were hobbling about with injuries. Some were walking about, distributing rations and keeping watch around the perimeter. One Solsan guard came to greet them.

"Your majesty." he bowed. "I am Juan-Carlos, one of Fría's private officers. May I ask what is it that you are doing here? It isn't safe." He was well aware of the customs of military etiquette in Isla Solsa, and having her here was a bit offensive. You see, if a monarch comes to a battleground, when they are not supposed to be present, it appears as though there is a lack of trust for the front lines. This is not going to be offensive to the entirety of the platoon, no. But to Fría...to a general, it would be a pretty big blow to the ego. He realized Elsa probably didn't know this and felt it was not his place to speak to her of it. That was Fría's job. Elsa nodded.

"This traveller," she began, pointing at Alfhild, "witnessed Fría...he witnessed her accident. I am merely here to see if she is alright, if that pleases you." Juan-Carlos nodded in understanding. Hopefully the battle and medication did not cloud Fría's brain enough that she'd be able to discuss this visitation properly. His commander's fiancée was just worried.

"Sì. I mean-er-yes. That is quite fine, your majesty." he held the reigns of her steed and gestured for another guard to help her with her dismount. When she was on the ground, soldiers began to move the horses to the makeshift stables.

"So where is she?" Elsa asked, again, getting right to the point.

"She's asleep, in the wound treatment tent." Juan-Carlos said, stepping in front of her. "Her injuries are healing nicely, even it just being less than 24 hours ago." Elsa nodded and began to follow him.

"What injuries did she sustain?" Elsa asked, nervously. Juan-Carlos appeared to be in deep thought.

"The injury, which I assume you are inquiring about, is her leg. An arrow was shot, directly through her knee. There was some nerve damage, but nothing that we couldn't fix up." He stopped explaining and she got more worried.

"The way you introduced those descriptions implies that there are other injuries, sir." Elsa pried. He laughed.

"Boy, nothing gets passed you." they stopped, just in front of the entrance to the tent. "She had some broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. The ribs were from when she fell, a few days ago. A horse was shot down while she was riding it. Then, for her shoulder, it's always been that way, since her first battle. She just pops it back." Juan-Carlos shuddered at the thought. "It's painful to watch, but she does it." Elsa was confused.

"That's all?"

"She is, truly, a skilled fighter." Juan-Carlos praised. "She's barely been injured, directly, in combat. Especially in this one. Weselton, for a lack of better phrase –!"

"Sucks absolute monkey ass." said Naomi, stepping out of the tent. "J.C., I can take her from here. Graçias." Juan-Carlos nodded and bowed before Elsa.

"I will fetch some food and drink for you, your majesty." Elsa curtsied.

"Thank you, Juan-Carlos. You've been very helpful." he nodded to the women again, before taking his leave. Elsa then turned to embrace Naomi.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Elsa exclaimed, giving her a tight squeeze. Naomi returned the hug.

"Same here, other blondie." Naomi responded, releasing the queen. "I assume that you're here for Fry?" Naomi asked raising her eyebrow. Elsa blushed.

"You're not wrong." Elsa began to feel the panic settle in again. "Is she okay?" Naomi chuckled.

"She's had way worse than this, E., I can promise you that." Naomi began to open the entrance to the tent. Fría was the only one in the tent, right now. Naomi had explained that everyone else was moved to a different tent, because Fría's a lady. Fría had her head facing the other side of the tent, and her torso was wrapped in bandages, Elsa assumed to hold her ribs in place. She was only wearing her burgundy trousers and was sound asleep. Naomi then turned to the queen. "She's just asleep right...ah, fuck it. She's slept for like two hours." Naomi began to walk over to Fría's bedside. Elsa was going to protest, but Naomi was already over there. The short-haired blonde began to shake the makeshift bed that Fría was sleeping on. "Hey, rise and shine! You have a wake up call!" Naomi shouted. Elsa watched as Fría's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Go away, Naomi!" Fría said, moving onto her left side, not realizing her leg was still healing. "AH! DAMMIT!" Fría began wincing and clutching her leg.

"See what happens, when you don't do as I tell you?" the blonde then motioned to Elsa, beckoning her to approach them "Anyway, I have a present for you." Fría rolled her shoulder back and began to stretch.

"Unless it is a surrender from Weselton, allowing me to go back to Elsa, I don't want any presents." Elsa smiled. Naomi laughed and tried to contain herself.

"Well...I mean I don't have that in all it's entirety, but I think this should do." Naomi grabbed Fría's face, in her hands, and forced the warrior to look to her right. Fría's expression was shocked, to say the least. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" Fría shook her head, ridding herself of Naomi's hold.

"It's not my birthday, idiot! Now get out of here, for a second!" Fría exclaimed, very annoyed. The tone of voice that Fría was currently using made Elsa a bit nervous. Naomi, unphased by the demand, just shrugged.

"Whatever, Sir grumpy-kins." Naomi retorted, heading out of the tent. Before she left, she leaned towards Elsa and whispered in her ear. "She's always cranky, when she's hurting." Elsa snapped her head around to meet Naomi's gaze. "Good luck!" Naomi bid good day and finally left. Elsa turned to face Fría and the latter had an unreadable expression, lacing her face. Elsa made her way over to Fría and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Not happy to see me?" Elsa asked. Fría inhaled sharply.

"Under these circumstances, yes." Fría deadpanned. "It's dangerous for you to be here, Elsa."

"I had to see you." Elsa argued, "I received word that you were injured and it was not clear what type of injury it was." the warrior princess pinched the bridge of her nose, in frustration.

"Elsa, I appreciate your concern, but you still shouldn't be here." Fría stated. "I already feel like an imbecile, for getting shot in the leg. I won't forgive myself if you got hurt because my stupid injury beckoned you here." Fría sat up fast and winced in pain. Quickly, Elsa was by her side, caressing her carefully.

"I don't care what you think." Elsa said, bringing Fría's head to the crook of her neck. "I want to be here for you." she kissed Fría's forehead and immediately felt Fría's muscles finally relax. The princess closed her eyes.

"Elsa, please. Just listen." Fría begged. "I'm alive, you see that. Please just get out of here." Elsa was confused as to why Fría was exhibiting such hostility. Elsa was about to complain when Juan-Carlos entered the tent.

"Your majesty, I brought some – oy! Fría! You're up!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"You think that a stupid wound to the leg would keep me bed-ridden?" she spat back. Elsa and Juan-Carlos both flinched at the comeback. They were not expecting that.

"N-n-no, absolutely not, princess Fría." the man's nervousness frightened Elsa. He was a big guy, probably about 6 foot 5, and here he was, cowering against her fiancée. The answer did not appear to please Fría; it seemed to make her angrier.

"Juan-Carlos Sanchez..." Fría released herself from Elsa's hold and began to stand up. Elsa had to look away. Fría was in her trousers and just wrapped up in bandages, exposing her midsection. It was very clear that the princess was very athletic and Elsa did not need a glimpse of her chiselled abs right now. Especially when she was so angry. Elsa had to remind herself that this wasn't the time to be aroused by her partner. "I've told you, like I've told all my men, to address me as commander," she took a step forward, wincing as she walked, "captain," another step and flinch, "or general." she finally stopped right in front of him. "Never princess Fría on the battlefield." she hissed at him. She looked up at him expectantly. "Understood?" he nodded furiously.

"Yes, commander." she eased up on his personal space and turned around.

"I request that you leave now, Juan-Carlos." she advised, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, commander." he said, and hurried out of the tent, leaving the tray of water and food for Elsa. Fría began to walk back to her bed when she stopped to clutch her injured leg. Elsa, without a second thought, got up off of the bed and headed towards Fría.

"You need to rest." Elsa said, sternly. If Fría was going to be cranky then so was she. She picked up Fría and carried her back to the bed. Fría had to admit she was surprised that Elsa was stronger than she appeared. "You may be strong enough to bounce back from an injury, but not without proper rest." Elsa said, setting her back onto the bed.

Fría was still clutching her injured leg and having a look of absolute pain written across her features. Elsa sighed. She could be angry but not when her lover was in pain. She moved her hand to Fría's wound. Using her powers, she chilled her hand and placed it on Fría's injury. The princess hissed at the new sensation, but relaxed when her pain began to subside.

"Thank you." Fría said.

"Mhm." was all that Elsa could say. The situation was pretty tense, to say the least. On one hand, you have one person thinking that their presence would be appreciated. On the other, you've got a stubborn person who feels as though her ego is being ripped apart. It was not a good situation. They remained in that position for a while, in which Fría was resting and Elsa was numbing her injuries. The silence was broken by the warrior princess.

"The final attack is tomorrow." Fría stated. "Jösten is left with only two groups and they are coming to take this base." she turned to Elsa, with pleading eyes. "Please promise me you'll go home, first thing in the morning?" her tone was more sincere than it had been, thus far. Elsa wanted to say no, but she'd already done enough damage.

"I promise." she said. Everything seemed to have settled down, so Elsa didn't pursue her questioning as to why Fría was angry. She carefully laid down, beside the taller girl, and closed her eyes. Fría cleared her throat, getting a hold on Elsa's attention.

"Closer." Fría said, "I'm not that fragile." Elsa smiled sadly and placed her head in the crook of Fría's neck.

"Sleep, dear." Elsa said, placing a kiss to her lover's neck. Without another sound, the both of them closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

...

Outside the tent, Alejandro was listening to the conversation between his sister and the queen. He snickered at the tension manifesting itself. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and quickly looked over his shoulder.

It was Alfhild.

"I want my pay now, boy." the man said. Alejandro laughed lightly. It was Isabella's idea to stage a witness, in order to make the injury sound worse than it was. A mere commander's report would describe it was a minor setback, unlike eyewitness testimony. Alejandro reached behind his neck, to unlatch his gold necklace. He handed that to the scruffy old man.

"This is worth more than your entire life." he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch, filled to the brim with gold. "This is worth, approximately, 3 of your lives." he said, handing that over. "Thank you for your services, on such short notice." they literally found him, trying to steal food from a Weselton camp, shortly after Fría's "accident". Alfhild bowed and left the campsite, without a trace.

...

It was nearly sunrise now. Gabe and Naomi were keeping a watch on the campground. The pair were about 50 yards from the actual site, on the perimeter. A few other guards laced the rest of the posts, but they were together at this one. They weren't mounted on their horses and were just kind of sitting around, watching the perimeter of the base. The sight would make Fría absolutely infuriated, but they took advantage of her being injured.

"So, did she snap at Elsa?" Gabe asked, curiously. He knew Elena's cousin well, having been in both wars with her. Naomi sighed also knowing how rough around the edges battles made Fría.

"Al said he heard her raising her voice, when he was walking passed the tent. He said she was being hostile." Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose. "She has to understand that no one expects her to be invincible." Gabe chuckled.

"Try telling that to some of her men." he began to carve a random shape out of wood, using his dagger. "Or even the entire kingdom of Isla Solsa. Naomi, you know how war crazed they are."

"Yeah, but she's a damn person! She has to be made aware of that!" Naomi sighed again, and picked up a rather large stone. She held in in her palm, observing it's dimensions. "She likes to think of herself like this rock, you know? She thinks she should be unbreakable. But she's a person with needs and flaws. A person that needs affection." Naomi turned to Gabe. "But honestly, I thought that being around Elsa would show her that." a sad silence surrounded them now. Their friend was to prideful and had, since, grown into a deadly weapon. Gabe, too, had hoped for the snow queen to alleviate some of the pressures that Fría placed on herself.

"It's going to take a lot more than a month for Elsa to turn Fry's world around, you know that." he brought the wood he was carving closer to his lips and blew away the excess wood shavings. Naomi nodded.

"I know. I kind of wish there was more time." Naomi stood with the palm-sized stone in her hand. She drew her arm back and took aim. She then threw the stone at full capacity and awaited to hear it hit a tree or a bush. However she heard a yelp and a loud thud, followed by the distant cry of a horse. She immediately tensed. "Gabe?" she asked, reaching for her sword, "You heard that too, right?" Gabe immediately discarded his artwork and stood in a battle stance.

"Uh-huh." he readied his sword. "Run around the perimeter, and I'll head to base. Go! Warn them!" Without hesitating, Naomi did as she was told.

Weselton was advancing earlier than expected.

The final battle was going to be right now.


	19. Chapter 19

_**JQ: HEY LOVELIES!**_

 ** _Good to see ya! Glad to see all the views and visitors and reviews, as always._**

 ** _I have started the plot planning for a sequel, so y'all can thank Santa later._**

 ** _I do, however, apologize for this chapter. I found my writing a bit sloppy here, and the scene changes are plentiful. I am sorry about the chapter, but oh fiddlesticks, it must be done._**

 ** _Enjoy! Critiques are always welcome! Happy reading!_**

 ** _I own nothing except for the people who you have never heard of before, in your life, until now._**

* * *

Fría was awake now, and was given the "go-ahead" by one of the caretaker-soldiers. Her knee was still pretty bad, but she glared at him and insisted that she could walk on it fine. She also reminded him that if she wanted, she could kill someone from a respectable distance, without moving her feet. Elsa was still asleep and Fría, as much as she wanted Elsa out of here and somewhere safe, didn't have the heart to wake her.

Fría was not a complete idiot; she knew that she had come off as hostile, when Elsa came by, but she honestly wanted the blonde out of here and back home. Elsa had never been in a full fledged battle, before. Even as skilled of a warrior, that she was, Fría could not guarantee everyone's absolute safety.

Notwithstanding Elsa's.

She carefully slid off her trousers, really hoping that Elsa would not wake up to see her stripping. She walked over to where they kept her battle dress, and put it on. She was in the middle of arranging her armour, when Elsa stirred and finally woke up.

"And...mmm..." the blonde murmured tiredly, "and what are you doing, hmm?" Elsa's eyes were hooded and still yearning for sleep. Fría smiled at how cute she looked.

"Well, Miss Sleepy," Fría said, fixing her shoulder guards, "I'm putting on my gear." Elsa, slowly, sat up and began to stretch. She realized that she probably should not have slept in her coronation dress, but she didn't exactly plan this trip ahead of time. Fría noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "Here, turn around." Fría ordered and made her way to the queen. Tired and confused, but mostly tired, Elsa did as she was told. "Take off the cape."

"Why?"

"It'll be harder for me to do what I plan on doing." _how vague,_ Elsa thought.

"And –!" Elsa cut herself off with a yawn, "Excuse me. And what exactly is that plan?" she undid the clip on her cape, anyway. Fría placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders, with her thumbs gently massaging the base of Elsa's neck.

"This." Fría answered. "This bed isn't comfortable, and I'd imagine you are pretty sore." she continued to massage Elsa's shoulders and all the queen could do was moan. Fría began to blush, really hoping no one was nearby to hear this.

"That feels...great..." Elsa said, completely sated. Fría cleared her throat, loudly, trying to be louder than her partner's inappropriate sound effects.

"Yep. Uh-huh. No problem, love." Fría was trying her best to not have the thoughts that she was currently having. It was near impossible not to think that way, as the object of her affections and desires was right in front of her. The dead corpse thing was not working. "God dammit." Fría muttered.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked, oblivious to the state of her fiancée.

"N-nothing, babe." Fría said, releasing her hold on Elsa's shoulders. She was still suffering from her blush. Before Elsa could comment on it, Jorgen and Isabella came running through the tent's entrance, frantically. "What's the matter?" Fría asked. Jorgen and Isabella looked at one another before Isabella spoke.

"They're here."

...

Shortly after the news, Fría ordered four men to take Elsa back to Arendelle. That plan went out the window, as soon as they got passed the perimeter. Two arrows came out from the bushes and shot down two of the men. Frightened, the remaining two brought Elsa back to Fría.

She was not happy about that.

"You idiots didn't think to just keep going, faster?!" she asked them in anger. They shook their heads in shame. "Porca troia..." _Fucking Hell,_ Fría cursed in her mother's tongue. She began pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I guess I'll have to get her out of here." she turned to Alejandro. "You! Get out there and take my place!" she ordered. He began to shake his head aggressively. "Save it, Al! The only person I trust to get my fiancée out of here, alive, is me." she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and threw her over her shoulder. Elsa, immediately, began to protest being manhandled.

"Fría!" she wailed, "Put me down!" Fría was rather unmoved, by the blonde's complaints. She turned, to make her way out of the tent.

"I'll see you idiots later." was the last thing she told them, before leaving.

...

Elsa was in front of Fría, on the back of one of Arendelle's fjord horses. Fría insisted that Elsa stay in front, as attacks were likely to come from behind. Elsa already knew she wasn't one for the battlefield, but here she was. All around were sounds of blood-curdling screams, metal colliding with more metal, and horses crying out for their dead masters. It was deafening and horrifying.

"Having a good time, babe?" Fría asked with a smirk.

"Not particularly." Elsa said, wincing as she heard a distant yelp of pain. She already knew this was a bad idea and her girlfriend was not helping, with her 'I told you so' attitude.

"Don't worry." Fría told her, "I'll get you to the border of Arendelle." Elsa turned to look over her shoulder, at her lover.

"I'm assuming you'll have to come back here?"

"Yes, bella. I can't leave my men." Fría told her. "Not to mention that it'd dishonour us both...Also Naomi might kill me." Fría gave a small laugh, but Elsa's worried expression remained painted on her face. They heard another scream followed by a loud thud. It was closer, this time, and Fría wrapped her arms tighter, around the blonde's waist. Fría leaned forward, to whisper in Elsa's ear. "It's okay, love." Fría said, softly. "Relax. Just focus on the path." nodding, the queen did as she was told, and they continued their trek.

...

Back in Arendelle, things were no better. It was quiet and the aura, surrounding the castle, was nervous, anxious, depressing and scared. Most of that had to do with the fact that princess Anna was not her usual jovial self; she was nervous and missing her sister and new friends horribly. Kristoff faired no better as he, too, was enjoying their guests.

Claudio was not happy, either. He was worried for his siblings, regardless of how many battles Fría had triumphed in. Her expertise never settled his fears of losing more family members. His brother and sister were all that he had left, of his direct bloodline, and he couldn't imagine a life without them.

While the royals were moping about, the castle staff carried on as usual.

Well, most of the castle staff.

"This still makes no sense..." Gunther stated, sitting in the queen's study. Kai, Gunther, Rafael and Elsa's advisor, Hilda, were looking through various documents. The reason being that Weselton claimed they received an offending letter from Arendelle, inviting them to the "unholy" engagement. Gunther was currently looking through the list that Elsa and Fría made, when they were inviting guests. The fragile man picked up the letter, that the Duke basically threw at them, when they asked for it. He observed the writing style first. "This isn't Elsa's, usually perfect, penmanship." he noted. "It also seems to be better than Fría's." Rafael sighed.

"She never did pay attention in her writing lessons." Kai laughed at Rafael's comment. Gunther cleared his throat, to regain his colleagues' attention.

"And Weselton is neither our ally nor yours." Gunther noted, gesturing to Rafael. The short white-haired man nodded in agreement.

"But the paper is the same," Kai said, feeling both of the documents. Every kingdom, in their area, used their own kind of paper. It was also one of the things that the kingdoms never really traded, so it would be difficult copy. "Do you think it was forged, on the inside?" the stout man asked his colleagues. Rafael and Gunther looked at one another.

"Perhaps it was." Hilda said, from across the room. The old woman had a tall, slender, frame and had a glare that could kill. "The whole concept of Fría and Elsa being women is unheard of. It would not surprise me, in the slightest, if someone decided to corrupt from the inside." she gracefully walked to the window that was behind Elsa's desk. "We had many guests here, yes?" Hilda asked.

"Yes," Rafael answered, "but they were always in a group." Hilda, promptly, stood and made her way out of the room.

"It would be in our best interests to interview all the castle workers, to see if they noticed anything out of the ordinary." Hilda advised. All three of the men nodded and began to follow her lead.

...

Back in the forest, Elsa and Fría were quietly travelling through, hoping to make it by, without catching anyone's attention. The key word being 'hoping'. Fría, as experienced as she was, knew that it was plain wishful thinking that they would make it out, without trouble. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't so skeptical; perhaps, then, her ignorance would act as a relaxant.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Go." Fría whispered, in Elsa's ear. She began to draw her sword and Elsa started to panic.

"What?!" Elsa questioned, as Fría hopped off of the steed. Without looking at Elsa, and keeping her eyes in front of her, she ordered the queen again.

"Go! Now!" she whacked the animal, on it's flank. With a yelp it began to run. Elsa turned to look over her left shoulder.

"FRÍA!" Elsa called back, but the last thing she saw were 5 guards coming out of the underbrush, readying themselves for a fight with the legendary warrior princess. Elsa had to act fast; she couldn't just let Fría do this alone. She quickly pulled the reigns, for the horse, attempting to stop it. The horse was pretty startled and it slid into a tree. "Sorry!" she said to the horse, before directing it back to where her fiancée was. "Come on, let's go back!"

When she got back to the clearing, Elsa was shocked to see 6 more guards, making the grand total of Fría's ambush 11 people. She was even more shocked to see that the previous 10 were already lifeless on the ground, in pools of blood. _I was only gone for a moment!_ Elsa thought.

Fría was currently, in a stand off with a hefty looking guard. He was, now, disarmed and Fría was smirking. Elsa guessed she was probably teasing him.

"You call that a punch, tubby?" she then dodged his second attempt, effortlessly. She laughed, heartily. "Nice form on that one, but I'm still here!" she began to do a sort of river dance to mock him. Fría suddenly stopped and used her hands to summon a sword, from one of the dead soldiers. When it was in her grasp, she paused and turned around. Ocean blue met piercing hazel, as the two women held one another's gaze.

Fría, quickly, kicked the guard in the face, sending him for a quick nap. She didn't know how she felt about killing someone in front of Elsa.

"Oh, come on!" Fría exclaimed, with her arms in the air. "You!" She trudged her way over to the ice queen. The raven-haired princess stopped just a few feet in front of her. She began to walk slowly. "You have got to be the most irresponsible," one step closer, "impatient," another step, "and reckless queen I have ever laid my eyes on." she snaked her arms around Elsa's waist, and pulled her in for a searing kiss. When they parted for air, Fría smiled. "I am one lucky duck." Elsa began to blush furiously. This was not the time, or the place, but it was too late. Shortly after he regained consciousness, the hefty Weselton guard began to laugh.

"If ya thought I was alone, ya got another thing comin'." he warned. Suddenly, 12 more guards appeared. One of them was lieutenant Jösten, himself. Elsa began to panic while Fría merely returned his laughter with some of her own.

"Well, of course." She chuckled. Elsa was becoming increasingly more confused, by the second. "Why do you think I killed 10 out of 11 of you?" Fría lifted both of her arms, raising all 10 of the swords that were at her disposal. "It gets me more toys!" she laughed excitedly. Fría then turned to face Elsa. "Babe? Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"What?" Elsa was really hoping that Fría wasn't going to ask her to kill people. She has never done that before, and doesn't plan on it.

"Freeze the ground, when I say 3." Fría told her. Elsa nodded; that she was capable of. Both women then turned their attention back to the, now, 13 guards that were stalking over to them, like predatory animals. Elsa stood her ground, closed her eyes, mentally preparing her body for it's new task. Fría held her battle stance, and kept all the swords hovering over them. "One..." Fría whispered. Elsa shook her hands nervously. "Two..." the blonde was really feeling the pressure now, but she needed to do this to protect herself.

To protect Fría.

The swords were hanging in the air, as calmly as could be. The tension was thick, and the guards were now 20 yards away. Fría could easily kill them all, but she wanted Elsa to do this. It would be fun to watch. After the guards reached 15 feet, Fría turned to face the blonde, right before Jösten yelled,

"Charge!"

"Three." Fría stated.

Immediately, Elsa opened her eyes and stomped her right foot on the ground, around the second that the guards began to run. The ground, quickly, turned into ice and the guards began to slip and fall. Fría smirked.

"Close your eyes, dear." Fría warned. Elsa did as she was told, but listened intently to her surroundings. Fría nodded her head, sending all 10 of her swords, plus the one she owned, towards the guards at lightning speed. Elsa listened as each sword made contact with fabric on flesh. It was a terrible muffled sound, but the screams made it worse. She could still feel Fría's form, by her side, so that kept her relatively calm.

There was only lieutenant Jösten who was still standing. The other guard slipped and cracked his head open on a rock. Both Fría and the lieutenant flinched at the sight. It was just the two of them now, unless you counted Elsa just standing there with her eyes closed. Jösten began to cackle, evilly.

"I must say, princess Fría," he said, walking towards her, with his sword drawn. Elsa could hear the slight crunch of ice, every time he stepped closer. "you are quite the fighter." Elsa then heard Fría reclaim another sword from, what she believed to be was yet, another dead body. Fría chuckled again.

"I'd hope so, lieutenant." Fría leaned in to Elsa, without taking her eyes off of her opponent. "That was great, baby." Fría praised, in a hushed tone. "Now when you see it fit, strike him at his feet." Fría ordered. Elsa didn't know if she nodded or not, but mentally agreed to do it anyway.

"Pray tell," Jösten sighed, "what were you two whispering about?" Fría walked forward, to stand 5 feet in front of him. She looked so intimidating in her blood spattered battle dress. Because it was burgundy, you couldn't really tell if it belonged there or not. Her body was tense; her eyes, a perfect window into the depths of hell. She halted her laughter when she answered,

"That you'd look way better in red." immediately after her reply, she spun around with her sword raised. Shocked, Jösten used his sword to block her blow, as it came down with a heavy force. He hadn't fought the princess-general of Isla Solsa yet, and didn't expect her to be capable of a strike with such magnitude. After his shock, he regained his composure and the two leaders began their deadly dance.

Elsa stood idly by, waiting for her perfect shot.

...

Gabe, Naomi, Isabella, Jorgen and Alejandro were trying to find the opposing lieutenant's troop, as they had evaded the trap. The other group was being detained, at their base. They hoped that Fría and Elsa had already made it back, without trouble.

That hope evaporated, the moment they felt a rush of cold air slap them in the face like a ton of bricks.

"What the fuck?!" Gabe exclaimed, feeling the cold air burning his face. Jorgen smiled.

"Not to worry." Jorgen stated, calmly. "It's the queen's magic. It isn't as cold as the natural elements, here in Arendelle." Isabella scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, old man." Isabella stated, rubbing her arms to keep them warm. Alejandro's teeth began to chatter and Naomi couldn't feel her face.

"Either way, the queen wouldn't use her powers if she wasn't in danger." Jorgen flicked his wrists, sending his horse into full speed. "Come on then!" he shouted at the others. When they got passed the initial shock of the new weather, they got down to business and followed after Jorgen.

...

"Had enough yet, little girl?" Lieutenant Jösten mocked, as he blocked another one of Fría's flying swords. She paused at his comment.

"Okay, bro, one: I am visibly much taller than you;" she stated plainly, as she gestured between them. "Two...wait. What's that over there?" he turned behind him and scoffed when he realized he fell for her trick. However it was too late and she delivered a back kick to his jaw, as he turned back, causing him to fall onto the ice. Fría turned to face Elsa. "Babe!" she called out, "Did you wanna finish him off?" Elsa giggled, but was still rather impressed by how well Fría could fight.

"Oh, don't mind me." Elsa said, gesturing for her girlfriend to continue. "I find your fighting style quite fascinating." Fría beamed at the appreciation.

"Thanks, sweetie!" she said, before turning her attention back to Jösten. "Now, do you wanna surrender yet?" Jösten got up slowly, stiffening his posture.

"I'll surrender to no woman." he said, before charging. Fría rolled her eyes and dodged his punches, successfully, before kicking him in his groin. She shook her head as he fell to his knees.

"Typical." she yawned and picked him up by his collar. "You're pretty persistent, if I do say so myself." with a smile, she shoved him away from her, and he stumbled and slid across the ice. She turned around to face Elsa. The two shared a smile and just enjoyed looking at one another.

Fría turned back to face her opponent, who was already making his way over. She attempted to run, but forgot that she was on ice. She slipped at his feet and he smirked. He pulled out a small dagger and had a conniving smile written across his face.

"Maybe I cannot kill you, Fría." he said, pointing the dagger at her. "But I can kill her." he shifted the dagger in the direction of Elsa. He took aim and lifted his arm. Elsa visibly paled, once she realized what he was doing. Without thinking, the temperature of her hands dropped below zero, preparing to block the dagger. Fría, also not thinking, quickly got to her feet, as he let go of the small knife.

"NO!" Fría ran towards the knife, hopefully to intercept it, if her magic failed. She used her magic to stop it, but she was too fast and Elsa had already made her choice. From her fingers, there was a stream of ice that was so powerful it struck both Fría and Jorgen, sending both military officials to the ground. Once Elsa realized what she had done, it was too late.

"FRÍA!" she exclaimed, rushing to her fiancée's side. The ice had struck her, on her cheek, dangerously close to her head. Elsa didn't realize this, and thought that she had done it again. The queen began to cry and clung Fría to her chest, attempting to keep her warmer than the air around them. "No, Fría, please!" Elsa pleaded. "I'm so sorry! Fría, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, holding Fría close to her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

_**JQ: Hey friends! Here's my last update, before the holidays!**_

 ** _Don't hate me too much, we're almost out of here!_**

 ** _have a happy holiday, and I hope everyone gets some nice down time!_**

* * *

Having been witnesses to the scene that had just played out, Jorgen, Gabe, Isabella, Alejandro and Naomi paled when they saw Elsa accidentally strike Fría. The 5 of them immediately made their way to the couple. They expected the absolute worse and were frantic. Upon reaching Elsa and Fría, it was clear that the queen was pretty upset at what she had just done.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to! I'm sorry!" Elsa said repeatedly, still sobbing into Fría's hair.

"Elsa! Elsa, shhh!" Naomi soothed, once she was at the queen's side. She wrapped her arms around the blonde. "It's okay, relax." Elsa was still hysterical, as she clutched Fría close to her.

"She's still breathing." Jorgen said, after examining the princess. "I'll take her, now, your majesty." reluctantly, with the help of Naomi, Elsa handed over her wounded lover to Jorgen. Isabella walked over to Alejandro and whispered in his ear.

"Now's our chance." she stated. Isabella snickered. "Make it worse, for the queen." Isabella had been waiting for the perfect time to use Fría's anger against the relationship. But now the opportunity arose for them to exploit Elsa's biggest weakness: her fear of herself. Alejandro took a deep breath, and trudged his way over to Elsa.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Alejandro yelled, running towards Elsa, with semi-fake rage. He was pretty angry that Elsa had struck his sister, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't done that once, or twice, in his life. He glared at Elsa and her lips began to quiver. Naomi shook her head.

"Shutup, Al!" Naomi shouted at him. "She did it on accident! You saw her!" she stood up, and began to glare back at him. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him. "What are you? Blind?!" Gabe stepped in to break up the dispute, before it could get any worse.

"Enough!" Gabe cried, holding the two of them away with his arms. suddenly, Jösten coughed and everyone's eyes were on him. He struggled to stand, and half of his face was frosted over. At this time, Fría opened her eyes and started to groan.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked, groggily. Elsa looked away in shame and stood off to the side. Everyone, except for Isabella, was pretty ecstatic that Fría was alright. Elsa felt too guilty to be overcome with happiness; it was her fault in the first place. Isabella picked up on the queen's aura and smirked. The queen's impending self-hatred made her a tad bit happier. _This is going to be fun,_ thought Isabella.

"You – uh..." Gabe didn't want to say it with a depressed looking Elsa nearby. Naomi shook her head, agreeing with him, telling him not to. Jorgen cleared his throat, silently siding with them.

"Not important, captain." Jorgen stated. He then pointed to Jösten, who was now on his knees, struggling to breathe. "What are we to do with him?" Fría glared at him. She was not too pleased that he threatened to kill her girlfriend. Once Jösten met her gaze, he cowered under her stare. He was petrified. He now understood what she was truly capable of; taking down a whole group of men on her own, without breaking a sweat.

Alejandro was a bit mad at Jösten, as well. He was mad at the whole premise for this stupid fight. Two women getting married does not constitute for a full fledged war (even though he and Isabella were the primary source of this dispute). This plan would not have worked in Isla Solsa or Avalor. He supposed that the northern world kingdoms were pretty weird and distasteful anyway. He glanced back at his sister and she silently told him what to do, with a nod of her head. Alejandro nodded back and turned to face a weak looking Jösten. Alejandro slowly trudged toward the man as he slowly drew out his sword. Jösten began to panic.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the man pleaded, throwing himself at Alejandro's feet. "Mercy, dear prince! Please!" Alejandro cocked his head to the side and smirked. Fría's favourite part of every battle, if it happened, was when the opposing leader surrendered. Sure it was kind of masochistic, but to each their own. Alejandro picked Jösten up by his collar and began to drag him over to Fría. He tossed the man at her feet and everyone looked at the Weselton guard expectantly. Alejandro kicked Jösten in his side and he yelped in pain. "Ah!"

"I believe you have something to say to my sister?" Alejandro prompted. The man looked up at Fría with sorrow in his eyes. Fría had to admit she had a twinge of guilt, but he tried to harm her almost wife. She stared daggers into his soul and he began to quiver. After a small pause, Jösten cleared his throat.

"We surrender." he told her, bowing at her feet. Everyone smirked. Fría let out a sigh of relief and stood. After stumbling a bit, she regained her composure and helped Jösten to his feet.

"It's about time, lieutenant." she said happily.

...

After everything was cleaned up and the remaining Weselton guards were free to go back home, the Arendelle/Avalor/Isla Solsa team headed back to Arendelle to celebrate their pretty short victory. Gabe was right, it did last about a week, which was the shortest battle all three countries had ever seen. Weselton, truly, had hit rock bottom after Arendelle cut ties with them, just last year.

Everyone was beyond excited to have everyone back home, safe and sound. In total, they lost about 20 soldiers, but that was nothing compared to the dwindling numbers of Weselton. A few days after their brave warriors returned, Anna and Kristoff, with Gerda and Gunther's help, organized a ceremony to commemorate those who didn't make it back. Everyone was in attendance, except for Fría and Elsa. The warrior princess was in the infirmary, recovering from her injuries and Elsa...well...she wasn't too happy with herself.

Immediately after returning home, Elsa locked herself in her room. She couldn't even look at Fría, on the carriage ride home. She felt as vulnerable as she did, years ago, when she had struck Anna as a child. Even though Fría was visibly alright, Elsa didn't want to hurt her any further. She couldn't hurt her any further.

She loved Fría too much.

So with a heavy heart, Elsa concluded she was too much of a danger to her lover. Elsa had made her decision. A decision that broke her heart. However she knew that nothing would break her heart more than knowing she had hurt Fría. She hugged her knees to her chest, as she huddled on her bed. She sobbed and sobbed until she had no tears left to give. After sitting in silence for approximately a few more minutes, Elsa heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she sighed, just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. In walked Gunther, dressed in black, for the occasion. Elsa knew it was for the ceremony but couldn't help to think it also matched the sorrow in her heart. Gunther approached the queen with caution. Gabe had told everyone what had happened. He cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Your majesty," Gunther bowed, "Fría wishes to have an audience with you." Elsa shut her eyes, willing her heart to stop aching. Noticing her disdain, Gunther feared he knew what was happening. "Your majesty?" he asked. Elsa sighed.

"Fetch me the agreement, that King Jacobo and my father had written up." Elsa ordered, in a weak voice. Gunther was about to protest, but didn't wish to cause the queen any further displeasure.

"Y-yes...your grace." Gunther sighed, and exited the room. On the opposite side, waiting for him, was Kai, Gerda and Rafael. They were desperate to know the state of their queen.

"Is..." Gerda began, hesitantly, "...is she alright?" Gunther shook his head, woefully.

"It..." Gunther sighed and averted his gaze from Gerda. "...it doesn't look too good, ma'am." he admitted. At this, Kai, Gerda, and Rafael hung their heads in sorrow.

...

That evening, Anna decided to take some dessert to the infirmary, for Fría. It had just been a month, but Anna already thought quite highly of the southern princess. Anyone that could make Elsa smile was, definitely, a dear friend of Anna. She opened the door, quietly, hoping not to disturb the resting princess. Fortunately for her, Fría was already awake.

"Hey," Anna greeted, walking into Fría's room, "how are you feeling?" Fría shrugged and rolled her left shoulder.

"I suppose I'm fine." Fría responded. "How's...how's Icy doing?" the princess asked the redhead. She was hoping that Elsa would come down, herself, but after hearing about what had occurred on the battlefield, Fría decided that giving the blonde some space was appropriate. The only people making direct contact with Elsa were Gerda, Gunther and Anna. The Arendellian princess merely shrugged her shoulders, in response to Fría's question.

"Well...she's still locked in her room, doing her hermit impression." Anna tried to joke, but Fría wasn't laughing. "Yeah...she's uh...not too happy." Anna placed the dessert on Fría's bedside table, and made her way to sit next to Fría. The two of them just sat in silence and just enjoyed one another's companionship.

"Has..." Fría began to question in a nervous tone, "has she always been like this?" Anna nodded.

"I was told that my father wanted her to keep her powers hidden from me, after I had been struck." Fría nodded thoughtfully. She, too, knew that story. "However, Elsa kind of took it one step further and locked herself in her room. She..." Anna inhaled sharply at the sad memory of how alone she used to be. "she never came out to play with me. A-and she never even spoke to me often. She was afraid. She was afraid of herself and afraid of hurting me. It happened again, when she froze the kingdom." Fría wasn't really shocked at that, either, as she recalled the play that Elsa took her to on one of their dates. "I was trying to bring her back to Arendelle, but she freaked out when I told her that she froze the entire kingdom. And she struck me, by accident, in my heart this time." Anna gestured to her chest. "But, of course, I sacrificed myself for her, and she unfroze everything. Oh! And I punched Hans in the face!" Anna stated proudly. That part wasn't in the play, but Elsa did tell Fría about it.

"You go girl." Fría praised with a boisterous laugh. "I'm so proud of you." Anna began to giggle, as Fría ruffled her hair.

"But yeah," Anna sighed, "Elsa doesn't do so well, dealing with her emotions." Fría gave the princess a sad smile and wrapped her arm around her.

"Well...she can't hide from us forever, can she?" Anna shrugged and just then, Gunther and Rafael came into the room. Anna and Fría smiled widely.

"Hey, guys!" Anna greeted. She then noticed their sad faces and straightened her posture. "Um...Gunther?" Anna stood slowly, and made her way over to the small old man. "What...what's wrong?" Gunther tried to hold back his tears, as he presented Fría with the very scroll that brought her here. He handed it to her and proceeded to summarize the new amendments that Elsa had written up. Gunther cleared his throat.

"By the queen's orders, she officiates the deterioration of this deal." Anna gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "The queen proposes that Isla Solsa and Arendelle remain close partners, even in the breaking of the original treaty." Gunther sniffled and pulled a quill from his jacket. He passed it to Fría. "When you're ready, your highness." Fría glanced at Rafael in disbelief but he just averted her eyes and looked at his feet in disgrace. Anna placed a hand on Fría's shoulder.

"Don't – don't worry! I-I-I'll fix this. Just, um, give me a few minutes." Anna began to leave the room, when Fría tossed the scroll at the wall and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but remained steady.

"Anna!" Fría called out. Shortly, the redhead was back in the room.

"Yes?" Anna asked nervously.

"Let me do this." Fría insisted, gently shoving Anna behind her. "I want to speak to her, before I do anything." the warrior princess was now determined to try and salvage the best thing that has ever happened to her. Her mother once told her what it felt like to be in love...but she hadn't grasped the concept until she looked into Elsa's eyes, for the first time. It wasn't a long conversation, but Fría, for the first time in her life, understood what her mother was saying.

* * *

 _It was the day that Maribel and Jacobo were supposed to begin their voyage to Arendelle. They were going to Arendelle to pick up Iduna and Agnarr so that they could make peace with the vikings. Her brothers were doing...God knows what, hence Fría was on the docks, in a burgundy gown. She had to send off her parents. She really hated dresses, but her mother insisted that she wear one, for the occasion._

 _"Madre, I fail to see the significance of me in gown." She tugged at the high and rather unnecessary collar. "If I fall into the water, I'd surely drown. These Extra fabrics are heavy already and probably mighty absorbent." Maribel laughed at her daughter._

 _"Then you'll drown looking beautiful." Maribel pinched Fría's cheeks. Maribel marvelled at how, truly, beautiful Fría was. She had only recently turned 16, but was definitely turning out to be a striking young woman; despite her choice to wear trousers._

 _"She mustn't drown!" Jacobo called, dragging his belongings with him to the docks. "I'm sure her future husband wouldn't like that." He paused before correcting his error. "Pardon me; future wife." he winked at Maribel, knowingly, as she rolled her eyes. Fría still didn't know about the arrangement, but her and Jacobo were planning on telling her when they came back. Iduna and Agnarr promised to disclose it with Elsa after the trip, as well._

 _"Nuh-uh." Fría said, shaking her head. "I plan on being a lone wolf! No ties for me! Just some ladies along the way." she turned and waved at some young women walking by, on the beach. They waved back and she winked at them. One of them nearly fell onto the sand, if the other hadn't helped her up. The princess was a real catch and she knew it. Jacobo let out a hearty chuckle while Maribel just shook her head._

 _"Now darling, surely you don't mean that."_

 _"Come on, madre. Look at me! I'm a warlord. I don't need that stuff." she crossed her arms, and averted her mother's gaze. Maribel sighed and began to walk over to her daughter. Fría, she knew, had no choice in the matter anyway. With or without the engagement, the universe had paired Fría with Elsa. There was to be little debate on the subject. Maribel cupped Fría's face in her hands. Maribel recalled the night that Maurice and the leader troll helped her daughter, and Elsa, finish the binding process. Maribel knew nothing of magical pairings, aside from the fact that her daughter was apart of one. She prayed that the feeling of attraction would be, even remotely, akin to the attraction in regular relationships. Going on that premise, she continued._

 _"I know you may feel like that now, but I can assure you that when you find it, you'll know." Fría's face contorted into confusion at her mother's words. She was about to ask when someone began to yell._

 _"All aboard to Arendelle!" called one of the ship's tenants. Maribel turned her attention back to her daughter. She kissed Fría, on her cheeks, and brushed away the stray strands of black hair, falling out of the princess's hairdo._

 _"We'll be back soon, mia figlia." and with one last kiss, to their daughter's cheek, the king and queen of Isla Solsa boarded their last ship._

* * *

Fría had only turned 19 years of age, in February. She knew that she didn't know a lot, but she couldn't deny the way that the queen of Arendelle made her feel. The way that Elsa looked at her, like she was the only thing in the world, and gave her a rush that her usual adrenaline rushes never gave her. Nothing compared. Not free falling off of a cliff, into the depths of the ocean; not running from a pack of angry bulls to celebrate...she had no idea what that holiday was for; not dancing the night away. Nothing compared to how Elsa made her heart beat faster than it had ever before. Limping, Fría slowly made her way to Elsa's room.

Once she stood in front of the familiar white door, with blue designs painted on, she almost passed out from the atmosphere. The temperature had dropped, exponentially, and it was getting hard to breathe; almost like taking a walk up into the mountain terrain. Although she had no real plan of action, nor did she really know any comforting words, Fría decided to try her hand at this whole 'pep-talk' junk. She inhaled a breath of icy cold air before doing anything. She knocked thrice on the large door and waited.

"Uh...Elsa?" Fría asked loudly, awaiting a reply.

Several moments passed with no response. The tall girl sighed and knocked again.

"Icicle?" She asked, pressing her ear against the door. "I know you're in there!" she prompted. "Everyone's been telling me you won't come out!" she tried to listen for any movements in the room.

Nothing.

"Come on now, you can't be serious right?" she questioned the ice queen. "I'm doing fine! Doctor Armand said that it was nowhere near anything important and that I am one lucky duckling!" she decided to inform the queen on her health, hoping that would...break the ice. _Ha,_ she momentarily laughed at her own little joke. _Nice._ "My leg and my ribs are alright too!" she added. "I feel absolutely fine. The only thing that would make it better is if you spoke to me!" She listened intently.

Still nothing.

She huffed, trying not to get angry.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Fría questioned. She turned her back against the door and slid down, hoping that Elsa could figure out what she was doing. "I'm going to sit here, until you say something! Don't think I won't!" she challenged. "I once sat outside a toy shop, in a lightning storm, waiting for them to open!" she shared. "Madre wasn't so happy..." she laughed nervously at the memory.

More minutes passed, without hearing anything from the inside of the blonde's room. That was okay; Fría wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"You know...someone once told me that relationships were like dancing..." Fría thought out loud, smiling at the memory of the engagement party. "I...I know you were typically the one who was leading...but...if you want I...I'll do it." she offered, nervously. "I-I'll take the lead. I don't know the first thing, to all this love stuff...but I do know that I love you a lot a-and...and I'm not going to let you, or anyone, take that away from me!" Nearby, around the corner, Claudio and Anna were listening in on the conversation between...well...they were watching on, as Fría attempted to make peace with the queen.

"D-do you think this will work?" Claudio asked the redhead, nervously. Anna just shrugged.

"We have to try everything, right?" she offered the foreign king a sad smile and he returned it. Both of them knew that their siblings were pretty incomprehensible, when it came to their emotions; both Elsa and Fría seldom showed them. Anna and Claudio were alike, in that they both believed in the power of love. The king and the princess hoped that their siblings sharing magical abilities would make the barrier thinner, and help them work things out.

...

In the eastern wing, of the castle, Rafael decided to take this time to question prince Alejandro about that small ominous list, that he had previously found when cleaning the prince's room. The royal advisor stood outside of the prince's room and motioned to open the door. But he noticed it was already open, just a smidgen. He was about to open it fully, when he heard Isabella's voice. He pressed his ear to the opening and listened to their conversation.

"A job well done, if I say so, myself, Al." Isabella praised. "I probably could have, but for the sake of this victory, I'm going to say that I couldn't have done it without you." the brunette said, snidely. Alejandro squinted his eyes at his "partner".

"Thanks...I think." he replied, not knowing what to do with that information. Rafael furrowed his brow, in confusion. Isabella began to pour out two small glasses of a golden liquid. Rafael scoffed, knowing it was probably vermú; an alcoholic drink which was native to Isla Solsa. He watched as they began to drink.

"I'm surprised no one's noticed anything." Isabella said. Rafael's curiosity spiked at that comment. He chose this time to enter the room. He cleared his throat, although it wasn't needed. Alejandro and Isabella saw him, once he pushed the door open.

"Evening my lord." Rafael greeted Alejandro. He then turned to Isabella. "Ma'am."

"Mhm." she grumbled, in response. Alejandro beamed at the sight of the royal advisor.

"Hey, Raf! Care to join in?" he asked, showcasing the bottle of vermú. The advisor shook his head.

"No need, my lord. I don't partake in such customs, you know this." Alejandro laughed.

"Right; you're no fun." Alejandro scoffed and passed the bottle to Isabella. She, happily, poured herself another glass. Rafael began to pull out the small folded piece of paper and Isabella noticed it in his grasp.

"What do you have there, old man?" Isabella inquired, walking over to him. Rafael was very fearful of Isabella; always has been. He began to cower, under her glare, walking backwards into Alejandro.

"It's – um – just something I found in prince Alejandro's quarters, a few days ago." he unfolded it and showed it to Isabella. "I assumed it was for a practical joke, that was to be played on the queen." Isabella tensed and Rafael looked over at Alejandro, who was now as pale as his shirt. "Your highness, you know it is never my place to act as a parent, but your behaviour is, truly, unbecoming of a prince." Alejandro squinted at the round man and pondered as to how one could be so oblivious.

"You're..." Alejandro began, "you really think this is some practical joke?" Alejandro asked the advisor. Isabella made her way, to stand in front of the door. She locked it, before standing in front of it. Rafael was more than confused.

"W-well...yes!" Rafael answered. "You and your siblings always get into trouble, planning jokes on one another." he waved the list around and Alejandro had had enough. He smacked the paper out of the advisor's hand and watched as fear began to lace Rafael's face. "Your highness! What is the meaning of this? I demand– Ah!" Isabella put the man in a choke hold and Alejandro began to laugh, maniacally.

"Stupid...stupid man..." Alejandro stated, running his nail over Rafael's uniform. "That's the problem, therein, isn't it?!" he stomped his foot down, onto Rafael's, issuing a loud cry from the old man. "All of you think that I'm an insignificant little annoyance, don't you?!" he asked the man.

"What?" Rafael was still in shock.

"Don't you?!" the prince asked again.

"My lord, I don't know what is –!"

"SILENCIO!" Alejandro shouted. Rafael immediately shut his mouth and watched as Alejandro inched closer to him. "Drop him!" he ordered, and Isabella did as her prince commanded. Rafael fell to his knees and Isabella kicked him forward, so he was now on his hands. Alejandro stood over him. "Here's your answer, Isabella." Alejandro said, leering at the advisor. "Everyone overlooks me. that's probably why no one's noticed, yes? Everyone looks at Claudio...the handsome and powerful king. And then Fría...the elegant huntress. What am I, then, huh? I'm just their younger brother." Alejandro made his way to the window, and began to tell his tale. "I was working, in the prison, back at home. I had heard that Fría was to be married to a queen." he scoffed. "That's one more coronation I'd never get. She doesn't deserve a crown. And neither does my egghead brother!"Alejandro kicked over a chair, in his rage. "As I was wallowing in my self-hatred, uncle Oswaldo spoke to me. He said that if I wanted to be powerful, I must make sure Fría never reaches a throne. Hence...Isabella set the trap." he began to circle around the round man. "She forged an invitation to Weselton, starting this mess." Rafael gasped and looked at the brunette, smirking behind him.

"It was you!" Rafael exclaimed, pointing at the both of them. "You both started this?! Outrageous!" Isabella laughed.

"We had to make sure Elsa and Fría wouldn't get close..." Isabella began to play with the loose gold tassels on the old man's epaulettes. "Can't have her being happier with another woman...and certainly can't have her take a throne." Rafael scoffed.

"I'm going to overthrow my older siblings, and take what belongs to me." Alejandro concluded, making his way back over. "Any questions?" he asked. "Concerns?" Isabella chuckled evilly. Rafael was still in shock but he realized the danger in the boy's plotting.

"You two are monsters! You won't get away with this!" Isabella's only response to that was punching him, square in his temple. The man fell, to the floor, and was knocked unconscious. Isabella smirked.

"Oh, but Raf..." Alejandro said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "...we already have."

Later, in the night, Isabella and Alejandro tied up the old kook, and shoved him into one of Arendelle's many small storage spaces. Hopefully, no one would find him, before they left.


	21. Chapter 21

_**JQ: Hey guys! It's-a-me, not Mario!**_

 _ **We are almost there, and I'd like to thank all of you for following me on this weird little adventure. I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but I'm just so excited for this! The Sequel will be up, exactly the same time as the final chapter, so y'all can transition ASAP. Here's a super long one, for y'all to binge read. It's a bit sporadic, but whatever, it's here. Enjoy, my lovelies!**_

 _ **PS: I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves, this holiday season!**_

 ** _Happy reading friends!_**

* * *

A few hours later and Fría was at her wits end. She sat, with her arms crossed over her chest, outside of Elsa's room. Elsa hadn't moved or said anything, since writing up the new 'agreement'. A while ago, Gunther had walked passed, to give Fría said document. She kept looking it over, in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Elsa was so quick to displace all the progress that they had made over this little accident.

Okay, perhaps it was a bit more prominent than that, considering the ice queen's past. But that still didn't ease the pain of Elsa basically dumping her. Fría repeatedly read the agreement over and over, willing herself not to cry. She quickly got a hold of herself and stood up, facing Elsa's door. She knocked three times, very aggressively.

"Okay, Missy!" She shouted. "I'm putting my damn foot down!" Fría stomped her foot down, for extra emphasis. "I'm going to give you an ultimatum, got it?!" she asked. She knew she wasn't going to get a response, but she decided to ask anyway. "Whatever. I'm going to give you one more shot, Icicle! Listen closely!" Fría inhaled a large amount of air, before continuing. "So...If you really want me to leave – forever – make any sort of sound that's loud enough for me to hear. Okay? I'll leave...forever...if you do that" she held her breath. "I'm going to count to three, okay? One..." nothing. "two..." still nothing. "thr –!" and before she could even get the full word out, Fría heard the most faintest of knocks from inside of Elsa's room.

Fría froze.

She turned her back, to the door once more, and felt her knees give out. She slid down and hugged her knees to her chest. Anna and Claudio lowered their heads in sorrow, after witnessing the whole thing. Claudio was even more surprised; Fría never cried out in the open.

Not at her parents' funeral.

Not when she dislocated her shoulder.

Fría. Mariella. Never. Cried.

"Wow...okay then." Fría rolled one of her shirt sleeves down and wiped her eyes. "I...wow...um...I guess this is it." she said, sniffling lightly. She couldn't believe this, but the constricting feeling in her chest was enough to validate the reality of the situation. She didn't know what else to do, so she did the only thing she felt like doing. If there was one defensive technique that the princess wielded to deflect, it was her words. "You know I felt so nervous, about this whole thing. I felt like you wouldn't like me because I'm not like a traditional princess. I was scared to be meeting with some mystery girl that my dad thought I'd be okay with. But...the moment I first laid my eyes on you...all of that disappeared. You were standing there, all beautiful and radiating this brightness. I don't know how to explain it, but it made me feel all giddy inside. And then your smile...oh it killed me. You basically knocked the wind out of me, without fighting me. I was scared about that. But every time I got scared, I'd see you and your perfect self and I'd decide that it was worth it. Being scared and being with you went hand in hand to me. I was scared at how quickly we were going and how fast and hard I was falling. I was scared...but not anymore. But I don't know why I'm telling you this. You obviously don't wanna save us...and y-you seem to be so sure. Whatever. Be afraid. I heard that's what you do best anyway."

The princess became angry and pulled a pen from her pocket. She quickly scribbled her name onto the agreement and aggressively shoved the scroll under the queen's bedroom door. She stood, carefully, trying to keep her tears from falling further. "Goodbye, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" she shouted. She inhaled more cold air, willing the sensation to freeze her lungs, offering a distraction from this pained feeling, in her chest. "I hope you find what you're looking for in there! Because I know that it sure as hell isn't out here!" to emphasize her anger she slammed all the open doors in that hallway, issuing gasps from almost every servant in the castle (because everyone was eavesdropping at this point). Anna and Claudio simultaneously cringed, when the doors slammed shut. They watched as Fría trudged her way to her room. The redheaded princess quickly turned to the visiting king.

"I..." she began, trying not to cry. "I don't know what to say." she sniffed and he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Red." he soothed, rubbing her back. "I don't think there's anything _to_ say."

...

The deal was done, the next day. Gunther and Hilda signed off on the new agreement, as witnesses. Fría and Elsa also signed a new treaty that kept everything in tact. Well, everything except for the actual marriage. Everyone was pretty distraught and thrown for a loop. They all had thought that Fría and Elsa would work out well. However in regards to Fría and Elsa, despite being the actual parties of the arrangement, they weren't the ones expressing how upset they were.

"Why do you have to leave?" Olaf asked, standing by Fría as she packed her bags. Kai requested to do so, for her, but she heavily insisted that she be the one to pack up everything. She wanted to be alone. But that goal proved to be futile, when the little snowman burst through the door, bombarding her with questions. She just shook her head at him.

"I have to go because Elsa...Elsa doesn't want me here anymore." she answered, plainly.

"She...she doesn't?" Olaf asked, in disbelief. Fría nodded.

"Yep. She said so." Olaf was having trouble believing that. As a self-proclaimed 'love expert', he paid close attention to Elsa and Fría's interactions. Much like everyone else present, he thought that they were perfect for one another. They contrasted heavily; Elsa was quiet, Fría was loud. Elsa wasn't much for action but Fría was. Fría could make everyone in the room laugh and smile; she easily became the centre of attention. Elsa preferred to stand by and observe.

Although they were pretty different, they were both clearly similar in that they were reserved. Elsa locked herself away, whereas Fría ran away. Both different tactics, but both accomplished the same thing. They didn't want to feel. They wanted to avoid their emotions. Olaf walked closer to the hurting princess and looked on, sincerely. Elsa was important to him and she loved Fría. Therefore, Olaf cared for the princess dearly.

"Did she really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he inquired. She stopped packing and sucked in a deep breath.

"I said that, yeah." Olaf pondered that answer. He remembered watching on, from the end of the hallway.

"That's weird because she never said anything." Olaf stated. Fría sighed in frustration. She really needed to get out of here and Olaf was not helping. She tried her best not to get angry.

"Okay, so she knocked." the raven-haired princess admitted, with a twinge of anger lacing her words. "But it was in response to what I had asked, and what I had asked was if she wanted me to leave." Fría exhaled, once more, to relieve herself. She slowly started packing again hoping that her answer had made Olaf shut up.

"Did she mean it?"

 _Dammit._

"I'm pretty sure she did." Fría said, a bit more calmly. Olaf sensed her discomfort and decided that Fría was much more closed off than he had originally thought. He sighed and got up to sit beside her luggage, on the bed.

"I mean...if you say so."

"I don't say so," Fría said, "I _know_ so." the princess closed her luggage and used her magic to carry it, towards the door.

"Will you ever come back?" Olaf asked, taking the princess off guard.

"I mean..." Fría began, "if something of importance comes up, like a council meeting of the nations, then yes, I will come back." Olaf smiled at the prospect of, potentially, seeing the Solsan princess again. He squealed with excitement, before returning to his gloomy state. He looked up at Fría with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll miss you." he hopped off of the bed and enveloped her into a tight hug. She flinched at the contact. He was cold and insistent. She tried her best not to cry, because only other person that could give her an icy embrace could not anymore. She sniffled and bent down, to hug him back.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss you too, buddy."

...

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you." Anna said, hugging Elena and Naomi. She then moved to hug Gabe, Tonia and Alejandro. "You're such wonderful company, and I hope I see you again soon." Elena nodded. The princess was sure to keep ties with the Arendellians. Despite the, now apparent, history that was unfolding between her cousin and Elsa, she wanted to keep Anna and Kristoff as close friends.

"Yes, I'll be sure to invite you to Avalor, sometime." Elena promised. Tonia then approached Anna, and the redhead extended her arms to hold baby Andréa.

"I'll miss you most, little guy." the small boy was fussy, and seemed to be looking for someone. His eyes darted around, and he wouldn't stay still. Anna and Tonia's hearts broke, knowing who he was looking for. Anna pressed a kiss to his soft hair and handed him back to the queen.

"Perhaps when you're older, you can come by and see tia Elsa and tia Anna, again." Tonia said to her son. The small boy began to fuss again and everyone sighed.

"The waters should be calm enough for him to settle down." Kristoff said, looking out onto the water. Tonia and Claudio laughed.

"Hopefully." the king offered. Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to the tall figure approaching them. Fría was walking beside Olaf; she had her bags floating behind her and the snowman's twiggy hand in hers. She had a blank expression on her face as he animatedly talked to her.

"...and maybe you can come and we can all go for a picnic!" Olaf exclaimed, once they joined the group.

"Olaf," Fría sighed, "I don't think Elsa would want me over for a Christmas picnic."

"I think she would." Olaf defended. Kristoff shook his head and picked him up, releasing Fría from his banter.

"Alright, let's just leave her alone, now." the blonde boy said to the snowman. Once everyone was quiet, with their eyes on Fría, the princess of Isla Solsa turned to Anna. She cleared her throat and tried her best to keep a stern expression. _Anna looks way too much like Elsa_ , Fría concluded. She decided to make her exit speech quick.

"Um...thank you, for your hospitality Anna." she bowed. "I enjoyed my stay, and I'm sure everyone here did as well." Anna had tears in her eyes and before Fría could react, the redhead threw her arms around the taller princess. Not knowing what else to do, Fría just stood still and held her breath.

"Thank you." Anna said, into Fría's ear. "You made her happier than I had ever imagined possible." Fría scoffed and shook her head.

"If this is happy, I don't wanna see her upset." she said, sarcastically. Anna pulled away and looked into hazel eyes; the eyes that Elsa had gushed about for the last month. Her heart ached because looking into her eyes, she saw the same blankness that she once saw in Elsa. She shook her head; they were too similar.

"Trust me when I tell you that you changed her." Anna said, with her hands on Fría's shoulders. "You showed her the kind of love that I could never teach her. And please...Don't give up. She'll...come around eventually." Anna's expression faltered when Fría's expression turned cold. The taller girl shrugged her shoulders, aggressively, ridding herself of the redhead's touch.

"Thank you again." Fría shot back, over her shoulder. She was already heading for the boat's platform. Anna and Claudio sighed. The king placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's hurting, Red." he reminded her. "Don't take it personally." she laughed sadly.

"I'm used to it, believe me." Anna responded. He then pulled her in for one last hug.

"Take care. Look after her."

"I will. And you, her." with one final nod, the king turned to follow his sister onto the ship. Tonia, Andréa, Alejandro and Isabella were already on board. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and the Avalorians waved as the ship slowly pulled away from Arendelle's docks. Once the ship was far enough into the horizon, everyone went their separate ways, wishing things had ended much differently.

...

On the Solsan ship, a few minutes after their departure, Fría was rummaging through her luggage, making sure everything was with her. She had a determined look on her face, as she scavenged through her belongings. Her older brother walked passed the room that she was in, and decided to peek in. He watched her with a gloomy expression. He hated seeing his sister upset. Sensing his presence, the princess spoke.

"Hey, Dio?"

"Yeah, sis?" he began to join her, in the room. In a few seconds, he was by her side.

"Have you seen Rafael? I seem to be missing a shirt." she continued to rummage through and the king laughed.

"Bro, you have a billion of those white shirts." he said. She shook her head.

"But for this trip, I brought a billion and _one_." she stuck her tongue out at him and he reciprocated the action.

"But to answer your question, uh...no. Maybe he's already mingling with everyone." Fría shrugged her shoulders and closed her luggage. Her brother extended a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her, to her feet, and sighed. "Come, let's have a drink. Alonso's mixing drinks, on the bottom deck." Fría sighed and stretched.

"I guess I do need a drink." they shared a laugh, before leaving the room to hang out with the guards. The missing shirt was soon out of Fría's mind.

...

Elsa watched from her room, as the Solsan ship pulled away from Arendelle. Tear tracks were ever present on her pale skin and her breathing was slow, but still rather erratic. She had been crying for most of the day, and last night. She kept replaying what Fría had said; it was haunting and taunting her.

 _"_ _I hope you find what you're looking for in there! Because I know that it sure as hell isn't out here!"_

The ice queen let out a sad laugh at that. The princess's statement could not have been further from the truth. What Elsa was looking for was definitely outside of her room. And now it was sailing away, back to it's homeland.

Forever.

Never coming back.

Elsa felt her tears returning. She quickly ran from her window towards her bed. She moved the covers aside to reveal the one thing to remind her of what she will never have again. She picked it up and held it close to her heart and continued to sob.

Elsa wasn't getting Fría back, and she hoped that Fría wouldn't notice the missing shirt.

...

Anna had already said her goodbyes. Even though the Avalor ship was not expected to leave until sunset, she decided that she'd try to talk to her sister. She bid farewell to Kristoff as he headed out to the stables to hang with Sven and Olaf. Now, the redhead was roaming the large castle, on her own. She sighed. It felt as empty as it was a year ago. She shook her head and tried not to cry again.

Why was she so stubborn?

Why couldn't she learn?

What was Anna doing wrong?

These were the questions that Anna would ask herself, ever since that dreadful time period. Since the great thaw, she'd take notice of how Elsa would act. Despite Anna's efforts, her sister was still sort of closed off and reserved. She supposed, for the most part, that you couldn't undo something that was so entrenched in someone's life. However, Anna was a believer. She had seen love work and had felt it work. She hoped that Fría could've fixed it. She almost did; she was so close.

So close.

Anna reached the familiar blue and white door, and observed it. She hated it, honestly. She detested it. Loathed it. Hoped it would burn in an eternal flame. She motioned her hand to knock but thought about it for a second. Knocking hadn't worked for 14 years and she figured that it wasn't about to. Anna began to recall all the damn times that she'd knock on that stupid door, with no reply, whatsoever. She began to feel her rage for the inanimate object fuel her fire. With a stern look on her face she sucked in a breath and aggressively kicked the door.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, upon entering. The door opened so hard that it slammed against the wall. Startled, Elsa whirled around, to face her sister; the Solsan princess's shirt still in her grasp.

"Anna?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Something that I should've done a long time ago!" the redhead stomped her way, into her sister's room. She grabbed Elsa's hand and began to pull her. The blonde tried to pull her hand back, but it was no use; Anna was too determined.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, "Stop being ridiculous!"

"You're the one who's being ridiculous!" Anna spat back. Elsa was definitely not expecting this kind of attitude from her younger sister. Nonetheless, Elsa kept trying to loosen the vice grip that the younger girl seemed to have on her.

"Let go of me!"

"Never!" Anna proclaimed. "I'm going to get you downstairs, if it is the last thing I do!" Anna then pulled the blonde into her side and wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders. "We are going to talk about the events of the last few days like regular people do! Understood?! We are going to talk and cry together, while enjoying some of mama's hot chocolate!" Elsa shook her head and continued to protest.

"But Anna, I –!"

"I SAID HOT CHOCOLATE, DAMMIT!" Elsa rolled her eyes but reluctantly ceased on her escape plan. Feeling her sister surrender, Anna smirked and continued to lead them to the kitchen. While Elsa cursed under her breath, Anna began to question why she hadn't opened the door like that, before.

After successfully kidnapping her sister, Anna sat Elsa down at the servant's table in the kitchen. The blonde huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The shirt was still in her hands and she silently prayed that the redhead hadn't noticed. Anna narrowed her eyes at her elder sibling and placed her hands on her hips.

"For a queen, you act like a baby." Anna jeered. Elsa visibly tensed and glared at her sister while Anna just glared back. The redhead turned around to leave the kitchen, in search of the hot chocolate. But before departing completely, she beckoned over a few servant girls. "Make sure this one's butt never leaves that chair!" Anna ordered. All the girls looked over at the queen before nodding their understanding. Despite Elsa's expression of intense displeasure, they were more fearful of the fiery look in the redhead's eyes. With a huff, Anna stormed off to the secret pantry.

It took less than five minutes for Anna to reach the secret pantry, where they hid all of their sweet, sweet chocolate. No one, except for Gerda and the royal sisters, knew it's whereabouts. When Iduna was still alive, this was the place where she hid the chocolate anyway. Anna found it by following Gerda to it, after they had received a shipment of chocolate from a kingdom called Belja.

Because of the pantry's severe seclusion, Anna didn't think twice about opening the door abruptly. Upon opening it, she felt the door come into contact with something hard. She narrowed her eyes and looked behind the door. It was a man, tied up, on the floor. His eyes were on her and she was in absolute shock. She knew this man, and he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Rafael?"

"Princess Anna?" he asked, tiredly. The poor man was in a pool of sweat and was shaking from the cool temperature. Anna quickly knelt down and began to untie him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'd say the same, if I wasn't so confused." she said, undoing the rope around his ankles. Once he was free to sit up, Rafael did so. He was breathing heavily and panting, sweat dripping down his face.

"Where am I?" he inquired. "I've been screaming for God knows how long." Anna smiled nervously.

"Well, you're in our secret chocolate pantry." The redhead answered. "Whoever placed you here was really hoping no one would find you." Anna's face then became serious. "Who hid you here?" she asked.

"Isabella and prince Alejandro did..." Rafael stated sadly. Anna was shocked, to say the least. As well as increasingly dumbfounded and bewildered.

"B-but..." Anna tried her hardest to place the pieces together herself, but was rather unsuccessful. "but why?" Rafael closed his eyes and leaned his head against a shelf.

"It's a long story." Anna shuffled next to him and stared at him intently.

"I've got some time." she said. He looked at her, gravely, biting his lower lip.

"But I'm afraid Fría and Claudio do not." immediately, at the mention of her new friends, Anna shut herself up and began to listen to the small round man. He began to tell her the terrible plan that Alejandro and Isabella were going to do.

Rafael left little to the imagination, as he spoke. He told her about the plotting and the forged invitation. He also told her about Fría's battle wound, to the knee. He told her about Alejandro and Isabella's intentions and how Oswaldo had brought the two of them together. Anna asked him about Oswaldo and was upset to know that that was the man who was responsible for the death of their parents. Anna had her hand over her chest.

Sure, she was afraid for them now, but she wondered how on earth her sister would fair with the news of her 'would-be-wife' in fatal danger. She was sure that Elsa would get a heart attack and, most definitely, lock herself away again; blaming herself for giving up so easily. Anna stood up, quickly, deciding that Elsa was not to know about this until after they had saved the day. The redhead knew that the Avalorians were still here. If she acted now, there could be a chance to save her new friends.

"Let's go, Rafael." Anna instructed, offering him her arm. He, gladly, took it and they made their way back to the main parts of the castle; the hot chocolate long forgotten.

...

Elena, Gabe and Naomi were laying on the grass, by the ocean. They were waiting for their ship to be ready. The day was too beautiful for it to be wasted, sitting inside the boat. They were very relaxed, until shouting interrupted them.

"Help!" they heard Anna cry, "Help us, please!" immediately the three Avalorians stood up and rushed towards the redhead. Elena immediately sensed that something was wrong once her eyes landed on Rafael.

"Raf?" She asked, confused. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Naomi chimed in, "the Isla ship sailed off like...half an hour ago." Anna shushed them and began to tell them about Isabella and Alejandro's plans. The three of them went from confused to shocked to downright furious. Anna was glad to see their expressions change; it meant that her plan may have some success.

"They are planning on overthrowing Claudio and Tonia..." Anna stated, once she summarized the details that Rafael had shared with her. "and hurting Fría and Andréa." Elena gasped and placed a hand over her heart, in a poor attempt to still it.

"My cousins..." Elena tried her best not to cry. "W-we've gotta do something!" she exclaimed.

"But what?!" Gabe asked, infuriated. "What on earth are we going to do?!" suddenly, a figure approached riding a large white horse. Everyone turned and was, once again, quite shocked at who it was.

"Eugene?" Anna asked, bewildered. The man nodded and raised an eyebrow at her.

"The one and only!" He hopped off of his steed, and proceeded to join his friends. "I heard what happened." He said, sadly. "Hilda told me everything, just now." everyone got sad again, until Gabe shook his head and turned to Eugene.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned. Eugene held up his hands, in defence.

"Hilda told me that they suspected the war was started because of someone on the inside. She told me about a forged letter or some weird shit like that. She sent a letter to Corona, beckoning Punz and I back here, to interview us about what we had seen, during our stay." He paused to brush some of his hair aside, and out of his face. "Punzie couldn't make it, so I came here on my own, with my band of misfit thugs." he turned to point at a handful of terrifying looking men. They all waved, with smiles on their faces. After that, Eugene turned back towards his friends. "All I told Hilda was that the only thing I thought was mildly worrisome was how close Magic Mind and Ice Queen were." He turned to Anna and stared her down. "Seriously, were they doing it?"

"Eugene!"

"What?! It's a serious question!" Not getting a direct answer, he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, triumphantly. "I bet they were totally doing it." Naomi began to ponder it as well.

"Honestly, probably." the short-haired blonde concluded. Gabe wasn't far behind.

"Now that you mention it..."

"GUYS! Focus!" Anna instructed. "We have to save them!" Eugene gave her a confused look, so she filled him in on everything. He processed the information, thoughtfully. Admittedly, he didn't understand most of the backstory, but hearing that Fría was in danger was enough for him.

"Ah! Makes sense." Eugene said. "I'm sure I can be of assistance, with the help of my sidekicks." At the mention of the word 'sidekicks', a bunch of angry groans could be heard from the fearsome group of burly men, standing off to the side. Eugene rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine! Not sidekicks! Geez." he turned to face his wife's cousin. "So, what do you need?" Anna inhaled a sharp breath, with determination in her eyes. Anna turned to face Eugene.

"Find Kristoff. Bring him here." He nodded and went on his way to the stables, knowing that the weird reindeer man would be there, probably talking in his odd voice. Anna turned back to Gabe, Elena and Naomi. "I'll find Jorgen. All of you, find some weapons. Meet back here, as soon as possible." she turned to leave, with Rafael, but said one last thing, over her shoulder. "And don't – I mean don't! – tell Elsa; she'll freak out. Majorly." with understanding nods, the group dispersed and quickly began their preparations.

...

The Solsan ship was buzzing with drunk people. After a few drinks, Claudio and Fría were pretty wasted. Alejandro watched as his siblings got shitfaced. By now, most of the guards, present, were in on the plan. Ferdinand and Isabella were seated beside Fría, while Alonso was beside Claudio.

The large guard looked towards Ferdinand. With a nod, Alonso grabbed two mugs and filled them to the rim with rum. Afterwards, he opened a small vile and put a few drops in each of the beverages. He gave them to the king and the princess.

"Drink up," he said, in a friendly tone, "It'll ease the pain." he told Fría. The princess giggled and took her drink in her hands.

"Heh, nope." she said, right before downing half of the drink. It burned her throat and she coughed, but nothing compared to the burning in her chest. Claudio followed suit and also choked a bit, at the sensation.

"That...that's good." he sighed. After a series of giggling fits, both the king and his sister were face down on the counter, fast asleep. Alonso got up and checked their pulse points, making sure they were still alive. Ferdinand then stood and nodded to Alonso.

"Bring in Oswaldo." he ordered. Alonso motioned to two other guards and they left the room. Within minutes, in walked Oswaldo, with a conniving grin on his face. He saw his sleeping niece and nephew and laughed.

"Excellent." he said, brushing aside some of Fría's loose hair. "Find Tonia and the child." he ordered and three guards followed the command. He turned back to Isabella and Alejandro. "Rid them of their royal attire and tie them up." he demanded. "Make sure her hands are secure and behind her back." The two nodded and began to drag the siblings away. Once they were out of the room, Oswaldo turned to Ferdinand and Alonso.

"Is every guard, on board, with us?" Oswaldo asked. The two men nodded.

"We slit the throats of those who protested." Alonso stated solemnly. "Thankfully, it was only three." Oswaldo began to laugh maniacally again.

"Good." he said, picking up the small vile that Alonso had left on the counter. "Toss the bodies overboard." the old man instructed. Before Oswaldo could leave, Ferdinand cleared his throat. The old man turned to face the lieutenant.

"It's good to have you back." Ferdinand stated. Oswaldo smirked.

"It's good to be back."

...

Half an hour.

It had been just under half an hour ago, that her sister ran off to grab the chocolate. Elsa sighed as her eyes scanned the kitchen area, observing the servant girls who had been beckoned to 'babysit' her. She just rolled her eyes, and continued to feel the soft fabric of Fría's shirt in her hands. She was definitely out of tears, by now, as she just stared at the piece of clothing.

Elsa had to laugh at this situation. It was stupid that a piece of clothing could hold so much meaning to it. It was stupid that she understood it's meaning. It was a stupid piece of clothing, but it held so much of importance to her. It was a reminder of how stupid the whole situation was.

She was stupid.

She was stupid to believe that she could find love, like a normal person. She was stupid to believe she had enough control over her powers.

She was stupid, for letting her go.

Elsa was about to take another trip down self-hatred lane, when she saw Jorgen run passed the kitchen door. He was being questioned by some servants, but he appeared heavily insistent on leaving the premises.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," he said to another servant, "Princess Anna summoned me." he immediately ran and Elsa was confused. She stood up, and began to follow him. _What on earth does Anna need him for?_ Elsa questioned, as she broke into a sprint, following Jorgen. The queen wasn't one for running, and her lungs burned at the action. But she was determined to get down to the bottom of how strange her commander was acting. It was very unlike Jorgen to be running about in a panic. He was usually as calm as she was.

She followed him all the way out to the fields, by the docks. There she saw a group of scary looking men, Anna, the Avalorians, Kristoff, horses, a pile of weapons, and –!

"Eugene?" she questioned. Everyone turned, to face the queen and had terrified looks on their faces. After a stunned silence, Eugene cleared his throat.

"Hiya, Ice cube!" Eugene greeted. He, immediately, noticed the shirt in her hands. "What's that you got there, sport?" he asked, pointing to it. Blushing, the queen hid it behind her back.

"Nothing!" she squinted her eyes at the group, in front of her. "But I should be the one asking questions. What the hell are you all doing?" The group turned to Anna for assistance. The redhead was the one who was responsible for this assembly, after all. Anna smiled, shyly, and fidgeted with her hands.

"Um..." She started, looking for an excuse, "...a themed...tea party?" Everyone immediately nodded, after that answer. Elsa was, quite obviously, not buying it.

"Uh, yeah!" Elena stated, in support of the poorly planned excuse. "Um...that guy," she said, pointing to the small man in a diaper, "wanted a tea party." Elsa turned to him and he approached her, slowly. He appeared to be pretty drunk. He toppled over, and Elsa reached out to grab him. Once he was...sort of steady, he began to speak. But, instead of actual words, he belched and hiccuped. After about a minute of silence, he began to actually speak.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, before falling to the ground. Eugene slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

"See?" Anna said, gesturing to the, probably unconscious drunk man in a diaper, "It's his birthday!" Elsa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Anna, tell me the truth." Elsa ordered, in a dull tone. She looked very scary and everyone was watching on, in terror. Everyone avoided eye contact with the queen. One of the massive burly men, that Eugene had brought with him, started to whistle innocently. Elsa rolled her eyes. She wasn't having any of this nonsense. She immediately turned to Kristoff, knowing he wouldn't lie to her (out of fear, mostly, but still). "Spill it, Kristoff."

"Uh, um – AlejandroandIsabellaareevil!" Kristoff squealed. Elsa's expression turned neutral and her eyes begged for further explanation. Before the blonde boy could say anything, Rafael stepped forth.

"Your majesty," Rafael said, as he knelt before the queen of Arendelle, "I'm afraid that Fría and the rest of the Isla Solsa royal family are in grave danger." immediately, Gabe and Eugene stood by her sides and they each took hold of her hands. Elsa eyed them all, curiously. She was confused but mostly concerned at what she had just heard. Fría was in danger. She straightened her posture and signalled Rafael to continue.

So, he proceeded to tell her the entirety of Alejandro and Isabella's plans. For the entire ordeal, everyone kept their eyes on Elsa. She was, for the most part, pretty okay. Her lip trembled slightly and her brows furrowed every time Rafael mentioned the names of the culprits. The blonde's hands were clenched into tight fists, severely hurting Eugene and Gabe's hands. She was starting to, subconsciously, freeze their hands over, when Anna decided to intervene.

"Hey," Anna said, easing Elsa back into reality, "you're okay. Relax." Naomi began to snicker.

"Yeah," she joked, "just...pffftt!...chill out! Ha!" after realizing no one, except for Eugene, was laughing along with her, the short-haired blonde woman groaned. "Seriously?" just then, a tanned hand hit her upside the face. "OW!"

"Now isn't the time, Naomi!" Elena scolded her friend. Naomi rubbed the left side of her face, with a pout on her features. Elena just shook her head and stepped into the centre of the group. "We have to act fast. It has only been an hour, and the winds are not too heavy." Elena eyed everyone, carefully, before she continued. "It should be easy to reach them, if we leave now." Gabe cut in, after he was certain that the princess had finished speaking.

"We have no real plan!" he contested. "We also only have one boat! Our ship is still being repaired! It isn't going to be ready, until sundown!" Jorgen stepped forward.

"If we ride along the east coastline, we should be able to get a troop to catch up." Kristoff just shook his head and placed a sturdy hand on the captain's shoulder.

"That doesn't explain how we are going to get out, onto the water, genius!" a series of yelling and arguing ensued, shortly after that. While everyone was yelling at each other, Elsa rid herself of Eugene and Gabe's hands, and slowly walked to the pier. She looked out, onto the water, and felt her heart race.

Fría was in danger.

Fría could be killed, any moment.

Fría was in trouble.

And it was all her fault.

 _Way to go, Elsa!_ She scolded herself, _You've really done it this time!_ The queen willed her tears to stay put, as she closed her eyes and hugged Fría's shirt closer to her heart. She began to heave and sob, but suddenly she stopped. She opened her eyes and looked back onto the water.

She had an idea.

She wasn't sure if it would work, but she had to try.

She took a step back, and sucked in a large breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Back on the grass, Elena caught sight of the queen, just standing on the docks. The princess watched as Elsa began to move her arms in a steady, fluid, motion.

"Uh...guys?" the Avalorian princess asked, getting the attention of her peers. Quickly, everyone watched on as Elsa was moving her hands about.

"What the hell is she doing?" a man, with a hook for a hand asked. Eugene placed his hand over the man's mouth as they observed. Elsa, then, took another step back. And in one swift motion, she exhaled and spun around.

Suddenly, the water began to freeze over and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Opening her eyes, Elsa watched as the ice, that she created, expanded and spread over the water. She stood up, straight and began to push her hands in the direction of the horizon. The ice began to move faster, but it could only go out so far. Elsa huffed in frustration. She needed to get out there to make it work. She turned around and began to run to the stables. No one followed after her, too in shock at what had just happened. Shortly, Elsa was back, riding on Sven. Olaf was behind her, also on Sven's back, clapping happily. She began to head towards the group and Olaf laughed as they approached.

"Hi, guys!" he waved. Some people waved back, very confused. Kristoff huffed and walked up to the queen.

"Get off of him!" he demanded. Slowly, Elsa turned to face her sister's boyfriend. With fear in his eyes, he took a step back, but Elsa reached for his shirt and tugged him closer. He visibly gulped and she stared daggers into his soul. "Um..." Kristoff tried again, desperate to get Elsa to look somewhere else, "please?" Elsa just pulled him closer to her.

"Kristoff," she said, sternly, "my fiancée, and her family, are about to be murdered." her stare remained cold, as she gritted her teeth together. "I kindly ask that I be allowed to borrow Sven, while I continue to freeze the fjord, so I can fix this stupid problem that I caused." Anna stepped in, trying to calm her sister down.

"Elsa," she started, "it's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this. No one could." Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna.

"I'm the one that screwed up, Anna." Elsa declared. "I'm the one that shut her out. I told her to leave. I re-wrote the treaty. I cancelled the arrangement!" Elsa's voice reached a volume that no one had ever expected. Anna, personally, had never heard Elsa shout in anger. Immediately, everyone's eyes were on the distressed queen. Elsa released the death grip that she had on the ice deliverer and he stumbled backwards. "I was the one who pushed her away. I need to be the one to fix this." Elsa concluded. Jorgen smiled and leaned in towards Anna.

"That sounds familiar, does it not?" the redhead blushed and turned her attention back to her sister. The look of determination that the blonde now possessed was one to be fearful of. Anna could already tell that nothing was going to halt her sister from attempting to rescue her princess. Anna sighed and reached out to pet Sven on his nose.

"Whatever you want us to do," she said, looking into her sister's ocean blue eyes, "we'll do it. Just tell us." at that statement, Elsa began to scan everyone else in the group. Jorgen nodded and placed his hand over his heart. Naomi, Gabe and Eugene had smirks lacing their expressions. Elena and Kristoff stood stern, and clenched their fists. Eugene's band of thugs wrung their hands together, highly anticipating a large fight. And Anna held up her fists, reminding Elsa of the time that the redhead punched Hans in his stupid face. Elsa turned behind her and Olaf just nodded his approval. If Elsa wasn't such a mixture of anxiety and nervousness, she would've found this scene highly endearing. All these people were willing to help her; they were quick to forgive her mistake and were so ready to follow her into the unknown. Elsa felt her heart swell. This group of misfits, if she wasn't mistaken, was her family. But in saying that, her family still wasn't complete. Her look of utter purpose came back and she stood straighter. Sven sensed her posture change and also straightened his stance. Elsa smiled at the reindeer before speaking.

"I will head out and continue to freeze the fjord. The rest of you can follow, on horseback." Elsa instructed. "Whatever you do," she said carefully, before turning to the ice, "don't get in my way." she flicked the reigns on Sven's harness and steered him towards the direction of the ice. "Hang on, Olaf." Everyone began to cheer, and headed towards their own horses. "Let's go, Sven!" Elsa commanded. With a grunt, Sven launched himself, full speed, at the ice and began his run. He almost slid, as his hooves made contact with the ice, but he shook his head and continued. "Good boy, Sven." Elsa said, rubbing his neck. As they ran off, Anna hopped onto the back of her own horse. Kristoff rode with her, still kind of mad that Elsa took Sven. Everyone was atop their own steeds now, and were looking to the redhead for guidance. She nodded towards Eugene, who patted his horse, Maximus, on the head before shouting,

"LET'S RIDE!" more cheers ensued before they followed their queen onto the frozen water. All that was left behind was Elsa's castle staff. Gunther and Kai stepped towards Rafael and placed soothing hands on his shoulders.

"Don't fret, Rafael." Kai told the advisor. "They'll save them; I'm sure of it." Rafael sucked in a hesitant breath before saying,

"I sure hope so."


	22. Chapter 22

_**JQ: Okay, so...here's a super long chapter but I'm sure you won't mind none.**_

 _ **I'll see you at the finish line!**_

 ** _I own nothing, aside from the made up people._**

* * *

Fría awoke, feeling groggy. Her eyes were still closed, as she was experiencing a massive headache. She tried her best to recount what had happened, before she passed out. All she recalled was the burning sensation of alcohol, going down her throat. She sighed gravely. _That's why I have a headache._ She still felt the slight burn of her heavy drinking, but that was barely an issue; she had been drinking since she was 14.

The princess felt an itch on her forehead and moved to scratch it, but then realized she couldn't. Her hands had been tied behind her back. Her eyes shot open, making her feel dizzy. Panic began to settle in when she also realized that she was just in her corset and trousers. Her hair was out of it's ponytail as well, unconstrained of it's tame nature. She got to her knees and began to scan her surroundings.

All she gathered was that she was in one of the prisoner holding cells. On the bottom deck, of the Solsan ship, there was a series of cells that would house prisoners of war, and such, before they were interrogated and, or, executed. She huffed and desperately tried to squirm out of her bindings. Without her hands, in front of her, she would not be able to control her magic properly. Fría could only control what she saw. She could not see behind her person, therefore, she would not be able to do anything. Her powers were mostly useless. She sighed. _At least my legs are free._ She sat down, against the wall and wiggled her toes. She knew how to fight and that often saved her from utilizing all her strength, in order to do her magic.

She sighed and stared at the cell bars, at the front of the cell, facing the hallway. The deck sounded empty, except for loud snoring. She rolled her eyes. Only one person could snore that loud. _Claudio, you buffoon._ She cleared her throat, loudly, in an attempt to wake the her older brother, in the next cell. It was no use; he continued to snore.

"Gilipollas." the princess muttered. _Fucking Idiot._ Fría had to wake him up somehow. She got down, on her side, and began to roll herself towards the front of the cell. Sure, she could've actually just stood up, but she was still pretty tired, after being drunk all day. She got back on her knees, and peered across the hall. She needed something that she could manipulate. She scanned the ground and began to smirk. She saw a small pebble, which probably made it's way on board wedged in someone's boot. She focused, extra hard, to move the object without her hands. She didn't need her hands, per se; she had just practised her magic with her hands so often, that she relied on them too heavily.

She narrowed her eyes and the pebble began to hover. _Excellent._ She shifted her gaze, straight ahead. She couldn't see where Claudio was situated, but she had to try. With a nod, she sent the pebble flying forwards, into the cell beside her.

"OW!" without further questioning, Claudio knew the culprit. "puttana." he growled. Fría smiled from ear to ear.

"Morning, fratello." she laughed. "Are you tied up too?" she heard some muffled shuffling and a groan.

"Sí." he huffed. She heard more shuffling and felt his presence draw closer. He leaned against the wall, that was separating them. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked. Fría just shook her head.

"I have no clue, bro." the siblings sighed.

"Also," Claudio added, "I'm a bit chilly. It seems most of my clothes are gone." Fría made a disgusted sound.

"I hope they left your trousers. Otherwise, when I escape, I'm leaving you in here." Claudio let out a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry," Claudio chuckled, "your vision will be spared, hermana." silence ensued for a few moments, before Claudio broke it again. "Um...so...did you figure out a plan, yet, Fry?" the princess shook her head, before realizing that her brother wouldn't be able to see her response.

"Nope," she said, "I got nothing." the royal siblings sighed and began to ponder their situation. They still had no idea why they were half naked and tied up in the holding cells. "Do you remember anything, before getting drunk, bro?"

"No, not really." Claudio answered. "I mean, I just remember Alonso staring at us." the king thought out loud. "But that guy's always super intense; I didn't think anything of it." Fría groaned and knocked the back of her head, repeatedly, on the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." she chanted.

"You said it, not me." Claudio jeered.

"What if I tried harder?" Fría asked, suddenly. Claudio was confused by the question.

"Tried harder to be drunk?" he tried, "Tried harder...to be stupid? Honestly, Fry Guy, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Fría rolled her eyes.

"I meant like...what if I stayed?" Fría questioned. She had just been thinking about what would've happened if she didn't leave Arendelle. "Like...what if I tried harder to talk to her? You know? Instead of –!"

"Running away, like a chicken?" Claudio cut in. The princess scoffed.

"Graçias, egghead."

"Eres muy bienvenido, pollo." _You're most welcome, chicken._ He laughed and she couldn't help but smile. "Honestly?" he began, "It would've been way better. You and Elsa...I'd never seen two people look at one another so...dopey. I mean, people joke to me about how I look at Tonia, but I'd never understood...until I saw you two together." Fría shrugged.

"You're just screwing with me."

"Bro, I'm serious." Claudio told her. "She's it for you, I know it." Fría felt her rage take over and she growled her response.

"Then why didn't she want me?!" the princess's words echoed throughout the holding units and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry. Even though her brother wasn't able to see her, she wasn't about to give in to a display of weakness twice in one week. She refused to be weak, even though she was already tied up and in a cell. Claudio just chuckled. His sister was the most hard-headed person in the world.

"Fry," Claudio said, carefully, "humans can make mistakes." he offered. "You mustn't hold an impossible standard, especially when emotions can interfere. I know she loves you, and wishes you around."

"And how could you possibly know that?" she spat at him. He smiled.

"It's all in the eyes."

* * *

 _The engagement party was in full swing; people were dancing, talking, laughing, eating, just having a wonderful time. King Claudio, for the most part, was enjoying himself. The reality had struck him, however, that his sister may not be returning home for a while. Sure they had their disputes and sibling rivalries, that had no place in adult friendships, but that wouldn't stop him from missing his baby sister. He would never admit that though._

 _He was watching as Fría was teaching Elsa how to do the tango. It was certainly odd and quite funny. He had never, in his life, seen an adult woman struggle so hard with dancing. The blonde would wobble and trip but Fría was always there to hold her. Claudio smiled; he could tell his sister was smitten._

 _The only problem now was figuring out if Elsa felt the same way._

 _He began to circle the couple, from a distance, just blending in with the crowd. It wouldn't matter anyway, as both Fría and Elsa were too preoccupied with each other to look anywhere else. He eyed the queen, like a hawk. He wasn't going to let his sister marry someone who wasn't as into it as she was. Even though it was arranged, he would find a way to get Fría to leave._

 _He watched as Elsa reached out to Fría, for a second dance. His sister had an enormous smile, painted across her face. He observed them on their second attempt at dancing. It was better, Elsa looked more comfortable on her feet. A few minutes passed and the pair curtsied to one another and departed. Claudio, then, made his way over to the queen of Arendelle._

 _"My lady," he said, bowing to her. She smiled softly and also bowed._

 _"Your highness," she greeted, still a bit breathless from her impromptu dance lesson. "are you having a good time?" Claudio nodded._

 _"Yes, the festivities are wonderful here."_

 _"I'm glad it pleases you," Elsa said, "however, I must assume that you don't want to talk about decorations and food." the visiting king chuckled._

 _"You get points, for not being an idiot." Claudio told her. He had to laugh at her expression. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"I...um...thanks?" she responded, not sure how to respond to that. He laughed some more and placed a calming hand on her shoulder._

 _"Sorry, you just looked hilarious for a second." he said. "But yes, I do not have an over zealous interest in a discussion about food and ornamentation." he gestured to the hallway. "Shall we take a stroll?" Elsa looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Fría. The tall girl narrowed her eyes at her older sibling and Claudio laughed._

 _"It's okay, she's expecting me to play the 'big brother' card." Claudio began to call out to his sister. "I'll be back, hermana!" Fría's only response was a low growl and a scowl. Elsa giggled and waved at her fiancée._

 _They ended up in the art gallery, just walking in a comfortable silence. Elsa was beyond nervous; here she was, about to get a 'stern talking to' from her girlfriend's older brother. An older brother who happened to be the same size as Kristoff, from a country that prided itself on military power. Elsa felt herself getting dizzy from her anxiety before a calming hand rested upon her shoulders._

 _"Are you okay, Elsa?" Claudio asked with concern. If Elsa passed out on his watch, he'd have a difficult time explaining it to Fría. The platinum blonde merely nodded her head and cleared her throat._

 _"I-I'm fine. Ahem! Just, perhaps, a little parched." she smiled nervously at the visiting king. "It's no matter," she said, waving it off, "let's uh...let's get this over with." the queen stared at him, as if she was embracing for an impact. He began to laugh hysterically._

 _"You're a character, you know?" Claudio finally said, when his laughter subsided. "I promise I won't hurt you, Elsa." the queen, simply, laughed nervously._

 _"Since we've established that," Elsa began, "I think you should know that I care for Fría, more than I'd ever thought I could care for someone, in such a short period of time." she eyed his expression before continuing. "She's...I don't know how to put it into words...she just feels right to me, I guess. She...makes me happy and...a-and I can only hope that I'll make her just as happy." she took a deep breath, as she looked at king Claudio. He had a rather unreadable expression and she had completely forgotten what she had just said, thereby anticipating the worst. She was equal parts surprised and relieved when she heard him laugh and felt his arms around her shoulders. His laughter caused them both to shake._

 _"That's good to hear," Claudio told her, "definitely what I wanted to hear and see." Elsa was confused._

 _"See?" Elsa asked as the king nodded._

 _"Before you spoke, you had this little twinkle in your eyes." he explained, "Reminded me of when Tonia told me that she loved me, for the first time." Elsa cocked her head to the side, in confusion. Claudio smiled at her. "There's more to a relationship than physical attraction and I wanted to make sure that you truly care for her." Elsa straightened her posture._

 _"I do." she stated firmly._

 _"I know." he told her, before pulling her into a hug. "My mother used to tell us that the eyes were the worst witnesses to a crime." he laughed at the memory._

 _"Why is that?" Elsa questioned. He gave her one last warm smile, before stepping out of the art gallery's threshold._

 _"Because they give so much away."_

* * *

"She truly is, I swear on my son's life, in love with you." Claudio said, for probably, the eighteenth time in the passed three minutes. His sister kept asking how he knew about Elsa's feelings and why he felt so strongly about it.

"Sure." Fría sighed, angrily. She still wasn't buying the whole 'true love' speech. "But actions speak louder than words, bro." the princess contested. She had come to realize that she had put herself in front of danger for Elsa countless times, in the last month. The queen seldom did anything. Claudio sighed. He knew exactly what his sister was thinking.

"You're both different people, Fry." he exhaled in exhaustion.

"With different values, apparently." Fría was about to go on another rant, when they heard footsteps approaching. Both of them ran to the front of their cells to see who it was.

It was Alejandro.

"Al!" Claudio exclaimed, excitedly. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Fría, on the other hand, felt off about his presence. Alejandro had a weird glimmer in his eyes that she could only place as a 'victory' smirk. Her body tensed with rage. While Fría began to seethe, Claudio kept getting over excited. "Do you have any idea how to get us out of here?" Claudio asked, hopefully. The youngest of the siblings laughed and Claudio was confused. The king was insightful, but had the tendency to be quite oblivious. "W-what's so funny? Is Fría doing that stupid face, which she uses to mock me, again?" Alejandro laughed harder while Fría punched the wall beside her, wishing deeply that it was Claudio's idiotic face.

"He's not going to help us, gilipollas!" Fría scolded.

"What?" Claudio asked, completely baffled. "Why the hell not?" Alejandro decided that he should probably explain himself, as he didn't want to harm the remaining seven brain cells that he was certain his brother still owned.

"Fría, ever the perfect detective." Alejandro praised. Fría growled in response.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, hermano?" she asked. He began to stroke his chin with his thumb in mock concentration.

"Hmm..." he thought, "I think I'm...by the looks of it...succeeding in my plan to overthrow you, idiots." Fría growled again while Claudio continued to have a blank and confused look painted on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Claudio asked again.

"I planned this." Alejandro deadpanned, "I trapped you. I planned for you and Elsa to drift apart. I staged the war." Fría snapped her head in his direction, at his last admission.

"Wait, what?" suddenly, Isabella entered the room. She linked her arm with Alejandro's and also had a shrewd smirk on her face.

"Actually it was I, who forged the letter, that started the battle." Isabella corrected.

"What letter?" Fría inquired. Her rage was only getting worse, but with her hands tied behind her back and her mind becoming clouded, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Isabella approached the princess's cell and reached in to caress Fría's chin.

"Calm yourself, mi amante," Isabella soothed, "I only staged a fake invitation, to Weselton, instigating a dispute against the marriage. No big deal." Fría shook her head, abruptly, ridding herself of Isabella's touch.

"You. Did. _What_?!" Isabella merely laughed and leaned in, towards the bars of the cell.

"You're stupid, but pretty." she winked at Fría and the princess just let out a disgusted scoff.

"Couldn't have you becoming a queen," Alejandro supplied, "and also couldn't have you blocking my entry into a throne." Alejandro walked up to Fría's cell and held on to the bars. "Hence, we tried everything in our power to separate you and the queen." he laughed before continuing. "I have to say you are quite the charmer, fratella. It took an _actual battle_ to delve a wedge between the two of you."

"And it wasn't even the battle," Isabella laughed, "it was Elsa's fearful tendencies that became her ultimate weakness; halting her from love." Isabella strutted away from them, as she smirked. "What a stupid downfall." Isabella shot Fría a teasing glance, over her shoulder. "You can do much better." that set off the princess.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ speak ill of her, you whore." Fría seethed, her face pressed up against the bars. Isabella laughed harder; she had gotten the reaction that she wanted out of the warrior.

"My, my," she said, sauntering back to Fría's cell. "that took less time than I thought." nothing could erase the scowl on Fría's face.

"You're both idiots, if you think you can take me down, yourselves." Fría threatened. Alejandro smiled and nodded towards the door.

"That's why I had...an enforcer." heavy footsteps broke the silence and within a few moments, a tall, lanky, elderly man stepped into view wearing a burgundy suit with a black and gold sash. Claudio gasped, as if seeing a ghost. Fría's eyes widened in horror; there stood the man who created her demeanor and her tactics. The man who trained her and was, quite possibly, the only person on the face of the earth who could use that against her. She narrowed her eyes at him and just glared. He chuckled and walked towards his niece and nephew. He stood directly in between their holding units.

"Good morning, children." Oswaldo said, simply. "I'm sorry I didn't bring presents; you guys should really put in a prison gift shop." he quipped.

"Tío." Claudio stated harshly. Fría realized he was standing close enough to her, so she spat on his boots. Claudio laughed and Oswaldo just rolled her eyes.

"The eldest siblings..." he said sarcastically, "such impeccable manners." He quickly reached through both cells, pulling Claudio and Fría by their hair. The sides of their faces were firmly pressed against the bars as Oswaldo leaned in to them. "Some things never change." he snarled. He shoved them away, by their foreheads, causing them both to stumble and fall on their behinds. Oswaldo turned to face Alejandro and Isabella. "Go and fetch me something solid." he instructed, as he turned over his shoulder to glare at the other two. "I think the children and I need to get...reacquainted." Claudio and Fría couldn't see one another, but they both knew that they were in pretty big trouble.

...

A mile behind the Isla Solsa ship was a band of amateur warriors, on horseback, running across the ocean, which was rapidly turning into ice. They had, as planned, caught up to the ship because the winds were pretty slow that day. Eugene, once laying eyes upon the vessel, began to point and shout.

"Ship, ho!" he wailed. Naomi glared at him.

"Isn't the saying 'land ho'?" she asked. Eugene just scoffed, while shifting the reigns on Maximus.

"Um...it's a boat...duh?" he said, "If it was land, I'd say that. But it is not, HENCE: ship, ho!" Gabe and Kristoff snickered at their banter.

"Man's got a point." Gabe defended as Naomi just rolled her eyes.

"Someone, please, be on my side here!" she shouted, arms raised to the sky. "I miss Fría; she'd always back me up." Elsa tensed, at the mention of her suitor's name. However, being the determined young woman that she was, she straightened her posture and held her head high. _Conceal, don't feel._

"Then we've got to get a move on." Elsa said, softly kicking her heels into Sven's sides. "Come on, boy; we're almost there." he grunted and scratched one of his hooves against the ice. Elsa smiled at him and rubbed her hands together. "Okay...you can do this." she quietly encouraged herself. Sven grunted again and she glared at him. "What? I have to warm up too! This stuff isn't as easy as it looks, buddy." Sven scoffed and just began to walk off so they could freeze more water. Everyone just kind of stared at one another for a bit.

"No way," Gabe said, completely astonished, "she speaks to him to?!" Kristoff scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sven's a people reindeer." Kristoff stated. Anna could only shake her head; her family was a bunch of lunatics.

"Yeah, but she doesn't use the weird voice." Anna jeered, which started a fit of laughter from their friends. Kristoff pouted as the large thug, known as Vlad, hit him in his back.

"HA HA!" Vlad chuckled, "Girly blonde man talks funny!"

"You collect ceramic unicorns!" Kristoff contested, issuing a growl from the rather large man. Kristoff cowered behind Anna. Eugene laughed and placed a hand on Vlad's forearm.

"At ease, Vlad." he said, "we've got bigger fish to fry." everyone nodded, hyping themselves up for the battle. The group continued to follow Elsa, for the remaining mile; everyone eager to get their friends back.

...

Fría groaned, trying her best to sit up, after Oswaldo practically bludgeoned her to a pulp with a wooden club. He was now making his way to Claudio to do the same thing. Oswaldo moved them into a new room, in order to have them watch one another suffer. Isabella stood off to the side, eyeing Fría with some sick, twisted and sadistic stare. The princess tried her best to pay no mind to her former lover. She also tried to forget the fact that she was tied up in the same room, with said former lover. This whole thing was getting pretty weird.

The raven-haired princess winced, in sympathy, as she lay on the floor listening to her brother cry out in pain at being beat with the club. Both siblings didn't even retaliate. They knew they were out numbered, trapped, stranded and still partially feeling the effects of hard liquor. Yes; Claudio and Fría were pretty much screwed. Fría was no longer feeling angry; she felt betrayed. By the few soldiers on board who were fine with this, by her own brother and by herself. She betrayed herself by leaving Arendelle so soon. She knew it was foolish and idiotic to leave without resolving things but she was just too heartbroken and upset to be rational. Again, the princess willed herself not to cry. She watched as Oswaldo, finally, let up on his assault of Claudio. The former general kicked the king in his stomach before tossing the club to the side.

"Well..." Oswaldo said, brushing his palms together, "that was a very successful therapy session. Exactly what the doctor ordered." Isabella groaned and pushed herself off of the wall.

"When do I get a turn?" Isabella pouted, kneeling down beside Fría.

"You'll get your chance." Oswaldo said, pulling out a knife. "Let's have young Alejandro Martin have some fun with Claudio." he walked over to the youngest sibling and handed him a knife. "Use those hunting skills I gave you." he snickered. Alejandro just had a confused expression on his face.

"Wait...what?" Alejandro asked, dazed. Oswaldo returned the boys confusion with his own expression.

"Boy, it's time for what you've wanted." he shoved Alejandro towards the weak king. "I started it, you can finish it." Alejandro just stood there, above his brother, holding the knife. Oswaldo was growing impatient. "What are you waiting for boy?!" he asked, "Kill him!" Alejandro paled, clutching the knife.

"Wait?! Kill?!" Alejandro asked, bewildered. "Y-you never said anything a-about killing them!" at their brother's girlish shrieks, Fría and Claudio both cast their glances towards Alejandro.

"Wait, seriously?" Isabella asked, getting up from her position to walk over to her stupid partner in crime. Oswaldo shook his head and proceeded to place his face in his palm.

"What the hell did you think we meant by 'overthrow them' then?!" Oswaldo inquired, quite astonished at the pure stupidity of his brother's children. Alejandro fiddled nervously with the knife in his grasp.

"Um..." he began to explain, "...I thought we were just going to toss them overboard...you know...on a deserted island or something..." Oswaldo and Isabella glared at the young prince, before nodding to one another. The both of them began to close in on Alejandro.

Within moments, all three of the siblings were tied up and lying on the floor of the boat, writhing in pain after another brutal beating. Oswaldo just shook his head at them and grumbled.

"This is honestly my brother's legacy?!" Oswaldo asked with rage. "Had I not absolutely hated the fiend, I'd feel much more sympathy for our tarnished family name." after a harsh coughing fit, Fría spoke up.

"Why is it that you hate our padre so much?" she inquired before coughing again. Oswaldo smirked.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask, dear." Oswaldo motioned for Alonso to get him a chair. The tall guard left the room and came back, after a few minutes. He offered the chair to the former general. Oswaldo nodded and took a seat. "Now...where do I begin?" he stroked his chin and thought about it for second. There were many reasons to hate Jacobo. But...there was one reason in particular. "For starters...he was never there for me." Oswaldo said, annoyed. "It was only ever him and I, as boys. We used to be as close as ever, until he turned 10." Oswaldo's face contorted into a disgusted expression. "Every time I wanted to do something with him, he'd wave it off as not fun or a waste of time. Yet every so often, when prince Agnarr of Arendelle came over, they'd do everything I suggested. But was I invited? Noooo, never. He treated that bastard like a brother, more than I was ever treated." Oswaldo spat. "I was no more than an old plaything, tossed aside by a baby that learned how to do other things."

"But...didn't you have other friends?" Claudio asked. The old man chuckled.

"I did." he answered, "But your grandfather, good old padre Gregorio...ha...he wasn't a very understanding man." Oswaldo took a deep breath, willing himself to settle down. It was very apparent that the Solsan royal family was not known for their calm and collected demeanor. "He was...not a fan of commoners." all of the three siblings nodded in agreement. Their grandpa was very selfish and thought that he was all powerful and had no time for commoners. He was a pretty bad person. "Any friends I did make were exiled or threatened for their lives. And especially when I fell in love..." Oswaldo shook his head at the memory of his father prohibiting him from ever seeing his beloved again. "But no matter. There was your father, having a best friend of his own and a lovely family." Oswaldo scoffed. "I was so deprived of the freedom to be with who I wanted." Oswaldo stood and walked towards the siblings. "Even when I came up with the master plan, to finally divide the three of my brother's perfect children, you manage to not be able to harm one another!" Oswaldo exclaimed, tossing the chair towards Alejandro. Luckily, the prince ducked and the wooden chair smashed into the wall. Oswaldo cleared his throat and began to exit. "Come, Isabella. We need to find a larger and sharper knife, for these hooligans." Isabella followed him out and the three siblings were left alone. Fría and Claudio both looked at Alejandro before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Alejandro just sat there, waiting for them to stop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Claudio could barely breathe, "You thought that 'overthrowing' meant tossing people overboard?!" he asked in disbelief.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Idiot!" Fría also was having a hard time stabilizing herself. The youngest brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I get it; you can stop now!" Alejandro pleaded with them to stop making fun of his terrible mistake.

"Hoo-wee! He was all 'I'm all badass' and 'I'm gonna win'! Ha!" Claudio toppled over in his bliss. Fría began to roll on the floor.

"HA! A-a-and then he was all 'wait, overthrowing means throwing overboard right?' HAHAHA! You're sooo stupid!" Fría began to choke and heave because of how hard she was laughing. Alejandro remained displeased and annoyed.

"Whatever, just shut up!"

"Oh, no!" Fría said, getting herself to sit up. "You, sir, ruined my marriage. On purpose!" she got close enough to him and head-butted him so hard that his nose began to bleed.

"OOOWWW! FRY!" Alejandro whined, falling on his face. She then stuck her tongue out at him. Claudio rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough!" Claudio exclaimed, interrupting their dispute. Once they stopped talking, Claudio looked at them, with concern. "Al, you're literally the most idiotic thing in the world. But before we comment on that, or do anything else, we need a plan to get out of here." both Alejandro and Fría nodded and the three began to plan their escape, before their uncle came back.

...

"So what's the plan, Elsa?" Elena asked the queen, pulling her horse up to Sven. Elsa just stared at the Avalorian princess. Elena's eyes widened, realizing that the queen had no plan. "You...you're kidding?" she asked, "The great Elsa doesn't have a plan?"

"Wait, what?" Anna said, bringing her horse up to the other side of Sven. "You...you always have a plan!" Elsa just shrugged and continued to freeze the water. The ice, finally, made it's way to the boat and she smiled as the ice surrounded the vessel. She then turned to princess Elena.

"That _was_ my plan." Elsa said simply, gesturing to the ship, now frozen in place. Elena and Anna narrowed their eyes at the ship and looked back at Elsa.

"But..." Elena began, "...what are we gonna do, when we get on the boat?" Anna and Elena looked at the queen, expectantly. Elsa just eyed the both of them and shrugged.

"I dunno." she mumbled, turning Sven around, so she could face the rest of the group. Elena shook her head and Anna just sighed. Kristoff leaned into Anna.

"Can...do you think she'd let me have Sven back, now?" Anna rolled her eyes and shoved Kristoff off of her shoulder.

Elsa just stared at her friends and her new, rather scary looking, acquaintances. She would always be grateful for their support and she'd definitely be in debt to them if they did manage to succeed today. She inhaled a deep breath as she smiled softly at them. The queen then turned to face Olaf, who was sitting patiently, behind her. He seemed to perk up, when she looked at him.

"What should we do, Olaf?" Elsa asked her little snowman. He thought really hard for a moment, before reaching behind Elsa. He pulled out the white shirt, that previously belonged to Fría. He handed it to the queen, giving her a hopeful glance.

"What you should really be asking is: what would she do?" Elsa stared at him for a moment before looking at the fabric in her hands. Everyone just gasped softly, to themselves.

"Whoa..." Naomi whispered, "...deep." Elena rolled her eyes at her friend. "What?" Naomi asked, noticing Elena's reaction, "It was!" Meanwhile Elsa just continued to stare at the shirt. She knew exactly what was to be done. She, quickly, slipped the shirt on over her ice dress. Once the garment was on her body, she admired how it fit and loved that it still smelled like the warrior princess. She smiled and looked back at her friends before saying,

"We're going to wing it." she sat up, straight and turned Sven to face the ship. A series of cheers began and Elsa smirked. "We're going to get up there, and show 'em who's boss." she tapped her heels against Sven and he began a steady charge towards the boat.

"Wait, what?!" Gabe said, as everyone began to follow with the charge. "Wait, wing it?! Half the people on the ship could probably murder us with a glance!" he finally caught up with the rest of them, just at the side of the ship. "Great," he complained further, "how the hell are we supposed to get up there, now?!" Elsa just shot him a look and raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"Hang on." the queen motioned her arms up and the ice, beneath them, began to rise. Eugene released an excited squeal.

"Oh! This is soooo cool!" he said, giddily. "I love this side of Rapunzel's family!" Anna giggled at her cousin's husband and looked at Elsa. The queen, in turn, offered a smile to her younger sister. Anna placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder, knowing how nervous the blonde probably was.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa." Anna praised. Elsa offered a confused look, and halted the ice halfway up.

"Why?" she asked, "I don't even have a proper plan." Anna just gave her another soft and loving gaze.

"Because you're letting your heart guide you." Elsa returned the smile and the sisters shared a short laugh. "Alright, Elsa!" Anna said, sitting up straight, "Let's go get your girl!" another round of cheers and Elsa nodded with determination. She then continued shifting the ice upwards, bracing herself for what was to come.

...

"So...what if we like, just start screaming?! And then while they're distracted, Fría will jump out of her hiding spot, and snap their necks?!" Claudio suggested, hopefully. His siblings just glared at him. Before the king could say anything else, Fría used her foot to hit him, upside the head.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SNAP NECKS WITH MY HANDS BEHIND MY BACK, GENIUS?!" Claudio winced at the pain and her raised voice.

"Okay, jeez, relax." Claudio said. "If you've got a better idea, go for it." Fría was about to yell at him again, when Alejandro spoke.

"Hey...d-d-do you guys feel a bit chilly?" he asked. The other two, who were pretty much half naked, suddenly noticed the temperature declining, steadily.

"Huh." Claudio said, getting to his feet. He walked over, to a small porthole and peered through. He gasped. "Um...guys? Where the hell are we?" slowly, Alejandro and Fría also got to their feet and stood beside their brother. The boat had stopped and the water, surrounding them, had become ice. Alejandro shrugged.

"I thought we were headed back home." Alejandro said, scratching his head. Both Alejandro and Claudio began discussing the trajectory and direction of the boat. Fría, however, felt that familiar feeling in her chest. Something told her to take a closer look at the porthole. She squinted her eyes and realized something. Snowflakes, usually, were always different. But these tiny snowflakes, on the frost, were all the same. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud, followed by screaming and shouting. Fría smirked.

"It's not regular ice." Fría said, knowingly. Alejandro and Claudio looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, fratella?" Claudio questioned. Fría just laughed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the coolness that enveloped her. She closed her eyes, and let herself just breathe in the cold air. Earlier, she was upset and seriously doubting a certain blonde's intentions and values. But right now, she couldn't be happier. "What is it?" Claudio questioned again, watching the satisfaction spread across his sister's face.

"It's all the proof I need." Fría said, swooning.

...

"VLAD!" Eugene chastised the giant man. Elsa was about to announce their presence, when Vlad decided to charge and attack all the guards that he saw. Most of the guards, right now, were on the floor. A few had run back for more back up. Eugene squinted his eyes at Vlad. "What did I say about starting the fight, before the heroic and badass entrance, by the leading man? or..." he quickly glanced at Elsa, apologetically, "leading lady, in the case?" Vlad looked to the ground, woefully. He fiddled with his fingers, before looking back up, at Eugene.

"That...we should wait...'til they're done..."

"Good." Eugene said, patting the large man on the back. He looked back to Elsa. "Carry on." he told her. Elsa just looked around at everyone on the deck of the boat and shrugged.

"I...no one's really going to pay attention now so...um...charge?" she said, nervously. However that was enough of a signal as any. Gabe, Jorgen and Naomi quickly drew their swords, as they saw a new batch of guards appear on the upper deck. They looked at one another, before jumping off of their horses.

"CHARGE!" Gabe and Naomi screamed, running towards the guards. Everyone followed, shortly afterwards.

Everyone, except for Elsa, that is. She watched as everyone, even Olaf and Sven, began taunting the Solsan guards and engaging in combat. Elsa didn't have a clue as what to do. Before she could think of anything else, she saw a bunch of guards heading for her. Using her magic, she fashioned herself an ice-shield. After admiring it's design, she held it in front of her and began to run. As she ran, ice formed, making her glide at full speed. She successfully knocked over any man that she came into contact with.

"I'm coming for you, baby..." Elsa muttered to an imaginary Fría, as she slammed into yet another guard. Before beginning to run again, she realized that she ran into a corner and a bunch of guards were closing in on her. She felt her back against a wall and gulped. She quickly froze the ground and watched as the guards before her got distracted. "I'm getting you out of here...if it's the last thing I do." she promised, before continuing to run into the guards with her shield.

...

"Sir?!" Ferdinand said, urgently, approaching his daughter and Oswaldo. They turned to face the man, with confused faces.

"What's wrong, papi?" Isabella asked with concern.

"There's uh..." Ferdinand wrung his hands together, nervously, "there's a...disturbance on the upper deck." Oswaldo walked closer to the lieutenant. Ferdinand gulped and fidgeted with the collar of his uniform. He was sweating, profusely.

"What kind of disturbance?" Isabella asked.

"Um...the queen of Arendelle..." Ferdinand answered.

"What about her?" Oswaldo inquired, his blood pressure rising. They then heard a large gust of wind above them, followed by loud thuds. Ferdinand and Oswaldo held one another's gaze for a moment, before the lieutenant said,

"She's here."

...

"...and this is for having an ugly face! ARGH!" Anna yelled after, successfully, delivering another one of her signature right hooks to a guard's face. Naomi laughed as she kicked a different guard in the stomach.

"Good one, Anna!" the blonde praised, right before stabbing someone with a sword.

"Thanks, Naomi!" Anna replied, over her shoulder. Everyone was in the middle of their own battles, while lieutenant Jorgen was, quietly, navigating his way around the ship.

He was trying to locate the princess and her family. He figured that she'd know this ship, better than anyone, and that with her help, he and the others would be able to ambush the rest of the guards and hold them until they arrived back at Arendelle. Suddenly, he heard voices and footsteps approaching and quickly moved into a corner, hidden from view.

"Hurry! They're knocking everyone out, on the upper!" one of the guards said.

"I knew that siding with Alonso and Ferdinand was going to be our deaths." the other replied.

"Hey, I didn't want my throat slit." the first one said, before they ran out of the hallway. Jorgen felt a shiver go down his spine. He had met Ferdinand and Alonso before and shuddered. He had fought alongside the fearsome warriors and had witnessed just how ruthless they could be. He gulped, before continuing on his mission to find Fría and her brother. He heard some shuffling, around the bend. He quickly turned the corner and drew his sword, signalling a screech from the other person. Luckily, his sword came into contact with a heavy shield.

"Queen Elsa!" He cried, realizing who it was.

"Watch where you swing that, lieutenant." Elsa advised, regaining her ability to speak.

"Many apologies, your majesty." he offered, before putting his sword back in it's holster. "Help me find the princess." he instructed, moving passed the queen into another hallway. Elsa just nodded and prepped her shield.

"Right behind you." the two dignitaries moved, carefully, through the hallways of the ship. No one was really around as everyone was still fighting on the upper deck. Elsa followed her lieutenant in silence, pondering how Fría would be. She was probably mad at Elsa and probably would be for a while. But Elsa would take that over Fría being killed. She stopped in her tracks and held her breath. "Do you..." Elsa started to ask Jorgen,"...think that she's still alive?" the lieutenant just gave a soft chuckle.

"I trust that Miss Fría is fine." he replied. "Look," he suddenly said, pointing down the hall, "there's another flight of stairs, headed downwards." Elsa followed his gaze and she sighed.

"This ship is an unnecessary maze." Elsa complained, following him to the stairs. Jorgen just laughed.

"It was designed to be confusing." he explained, "If there were any prisoners who did escape their cells, escape off of the boat would be futile." Elsa just nodded in understanding. "I've been on some of these ships, before. We once did a training exercise, about escaping enemy ships. It was said that if you could escape a Solsan vessel, you could escape from anywhere."

"Did you make it out?" Elsa questioned.

"Not at all." Jorgen laughed. "But, if we find the royals, I'm sure they would know where to go." Elsa laughed along with him, as they trudged down the stairs, into the bottom deck.

"I sure hope so, lieutenant."

...

"She really is an ice queen." Alejandro said, amazed, with his face pressed against the porthole. Fría sighed, happily.

"She really is quite talented." Fría said. "It's a shame she doesn't know how to fight."

"Honestly, just by looking out there, I wouldn't want her to know." Claudio admitted. "And from the stories Anna had told us, the ice slowly deteriorating your insides seems like a terrible way to go." both Fría and Alejandro shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah..." Fría said, "that is pretty brutal." suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very angry Isabella. Claudio turned to face his sister.

"Hey, I think this one's for you, sis!" he said. Isabella shoved the king to the side and made her way to Fría. The Solsan princess backed up, into the corner of the room. There was no escaping this crazy woman, now.

"What do you want?" Fría asked, annoyed. Isabella, quickly, moved her hand to Fría's neck and kept her steady.

"You're stupid little queen is here, ruining our plans!" Isabella seethed. Claudio moved, to help his sister, but Alonso appeared and tripped the king, causing him to fall onto the ground. Alejandro remained by the porthole, not wanting any further damage upon himself. Fría began to gasp for air as Isabella's grip only got tighter. Isabella chuckled, enjoying watching her former lover suffer. "I wonder what blondie would say, seeing you like this." Isabella stated.

"She'd tell you to bite your damn tongue."

Everyone's heads turned around, faster than the speed of light, at the new voice. Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

"Elsa!" Claudio and Alejandro exclaimed happily. Alonso growled and Isabella released her hold on Fría, causing the princess to drop to the floor.

"Fría!" Elsa called out. She began to run towards her suitor, when Alonso made his way to the queen. He swiftly grabbed her, by her arms, and held her in place. She squirmed and tried to rid herself of his hold, but Alonso was too powerful. Isabella smirked as she sauntered towards the queen of Arendelle.

"Well, I must admit you're more than you look." Isabella praised. "Thank you for giving me a matching set." she signalled Alonso and he tossed Elsa onto Fría.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"NO!" Alejandro cried, suddenly very protective of his sister. Isabella scowled at him.

"Shut up, idiot!" Isabella screeched. In one swift motion, of her right hand, she punched the prince in his mouth. He fell onto the floor and winced in pain. "Alonso; watch the door. I'll go find Oswaldo." the henchman nodded and followed Isabella outside. All four people, in the room, heard the door latch shut, before starting to talk again.

"Elsa!" Claudio cried, scrambling to his feet, "Are you alright?!" Elsa groaned but sat up easily.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Cool story." added Fría, "I can't feel my arms. Could you get off?" Elsa panicked, realizing that she was still atop her girlfriend and quickly scrambled off of her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" the queen said, getting to her feet. She quickly bent down and untied Fría's bindings. "Jorgen just went off to find some reinforcements, to help us escape." Elsa said, as she untied the ropes. Once the princess was free, she looked at her hands and began to wiggle her fingers. Elsa felt awkward, as they sort of just had a large argument and was afraid to anger her lover any further. She just continued to explain the plan to Fría. "We'll just wait here, for him. I'm certain that the others are almost done clearing the upper de – mmph!" her words, suddenly, became lost in Fría's mouth. Gone were the animosities, gone was the anger and doubt. "Upper...deck...mmm..." Elsa sighed, blissfully, forgetting what she was just talking about. Fría chuckled as the dopey smile took over Elsa's face. After a few happy moments, Fría frowned and flicked Elsa on her forehead. "Ow! Hey!" Elsa said, rubbing at the spot where she had been attacked. "What was that for?" Fría raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms.

"That was for hmm...let me think..." Fría stroked her chin, thinking of everything that had conspired in the last two says. "For being stubborn, for sending me away without a proper explanation, for ignoring me, for making me believe that you didn't love me anymore, for scaring the shit out of me, for being a big meanie –!" Elsa covered the princess's mouth with her hand, as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I see. All fair points." Elsa sighed and released her hold on Fría's mouth. She looked down, at the ground, shamefully, before continuing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for those things to happen and I certainly do still love you. A-and I heard everything that you said, when you sat outside my door." at that, the raven-haired princess paled.

"I-I-I didn't, um," she stammered, remembering how harsh she probably was, "I didn't mean that. I...I was angry and hurt and I didn't mean any of those mean th –!" she was cut off, by Elsa's hand on her mouth, again.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less true." the queen stated, "You were right: I was being a coward. Even after all we had been through, I still managed to return to my old self and I shouldn't have."

"Still; what I said was pretty rude and uncalled for." she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Elsa smiled and took the taller girl's hand in hers. She began to kiss the bruises that were left from the ropes.

"Me too." Elsa said. The two just smiled at one another. "So..." Elsa began awkwardly, "are we, um, are we good?" Fría, desperately, pulled Elsa by the back of her neck and crashed their lips together. Elsa didn't need any further explanation but certainly was not opposed to the princess's warm and inviting lips. Alejandro coughed, awkwardly.

"Um...please don't mind us." Alejandro offered sarcastically. Immediately, at the sound of his voice, Elsa pulled away. She began to glare at the young prince and all he could do was shift his weight, awkwardly. "Um...hey?"

"You! You ruined everything! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you and Isabella!" she went directly for his neck, grabbing him and shoving him up against the wall. Claudio and Fría were pretty astonished at the sudden display of anger from the usually docile queen.

"I-I-I know! I-gah-I'm sorry!"

"And you thought you were going to get away with threatening my woman's life, without consequence?!"

"Should we stop her?" Claudio asked, but Fría just waved it off. She was still a bit peeved at her brother and decided to wait a few minutes, before telling Elsa that he couldn't go through with his plan.

"Nah, let her express herself a bit more." she suggested, as they watched Elsa throw him onto the ground and repeatedly kick him.

"Lying!" kick. "Selfish!" kick. "Brat!" kick.

"OW! Make it stop!" the boy cried, wincing in pain.

"Is it wrong to feel kind of happy, right now?" Claudio asked his sister.

"Nope!" she said, smiling brightly. "Consider this progression, helping her deal with her emotions. Good job, honey!" Fría encouraged, "Just let it all out!" Claudio just smiled and sat back.

"Uncle was right: violence is pretty therapeutic."

...

After a few more minutes of watching Elsa beat on Alejandro, Fría untied Claudio and they pried the queen off of their youngest brother. Doing so was harder than it looked. Elsa was hell-bent on avenging her fiancée. Fría, of course, found it endearing

"Hey, hey! Shhh! Calm down, Icicle!" Fría attempted, holding Elsa's arms behind her back. "It's okay, he couldn't go through with it!" Elsa halted her actions and took in what the raven-haired girl just told her.

"Wait, what?" the blonde asked. Fría still withheld Elsa's arms behind her for extra good measure. Fría had to laugh at Elsa's confused expression.

"He thought 'overthrow' meant tossing us overboard." Claudio chuckled, bringing a smile to the queen's face.

"Really, Alejandro?" she asked, looking at him with a smirk. He sighed and shook his head. "You're 16 years old." he rolled his eyes at her scolding.

"It's an easy mistake to make, alright?" he defended, heatedly. The three adults just laughed at him again and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Whatever! Can't someone just untie me, already?!" Claudio shook his head and made his way over to the cranky prince.

"Okay, hold still hermano." the king instructed, as he began to untie his brother. It was only then that Elsa realized the king's state of undress. He was only in his trousers and burgundy ribbon, that was tied around his waist.

"Where are your clothes, Claudio?" Elsa asked, mildly concerned.

"Beats me," he answered her, "I woke up like this, after they locked us up." Elsa turned to face Fría and, also, noticed that she was only in a corset and trousers. Her hair cascaded down, over her shoulders, gracefully. It also was no help, to Elsa, that Fría's already form-fitted trousers, coupled with a gold and burgundy corset, successfully emphasized the princess's curves.

"Uh..." Elsa said, losing her train of thought as she stared at her suitor. Fría was confused, at first. However she then followed the blonde's gaze and smirked when she realized what was happening. Fría folded her arms over her chest.

"My eyes are up here, _your majesty_." Fría teased, lowering her voice just so that Elsa could hear. The queen blushed, furiously, and cleared her throat. She averted her gaze with much effort and looked back up at Claudio.

"Yes, well...ahem...I'm sure Jorgen will be here, soon." Elsa said, still blushing and avoiding eye contact with the only other woman in the room.

"Mhm." all three siblings said, knowingly. Claudio leaned in to Elsa.

"We'll work on your unsubtle ways, when this is over, E." he told her, patting her on the back. Suddenly, they heard footsteps, just beyond the locked door. They braced themselves, as the doorknob began to turn.

"Hold." Fría instructed, standing in front of everyone. They all narrowed their eyes at the door until it opened to reveal –!

"Jorgen!" Elsa exclaimed, happily.

"I've never been so happy to see a man, in my life." Fría said.

"How'd you get passed Alonso?" Alejandro questioned, completely dumbfounded that Jorgen appeared, relatively, unscathed. Jorgen just shrugged.

"We were having a fist fight, when I knocked this off of his belt." he pulled out a small vile. "I accidentally spilled it on him, knocking him out, within seconds." the lieutenant explained. Alejandro smiled, nervously.

"Heh...yeah, that's the ether we used to knock out these guys." Claudio and Fría glared at him.

"You used ether?!" Fría questioned. "Where did you even get it from?!" there was no known apothecary, on board.

"I made it..." Alejandro admitted. Claudio gasped.

"You failed remedy class!" Claudio exclaimed, "You could've killed us!" Alejandro raised his arms in defence.

"But I didn't!" all of a sudden, the door swung open again, and in walked Oswaldo, Isabella and Ferdinand. They looked very displeased; as anyone would when their plans are foiled. Claudio, Jorgen and Fría, protectively, stood in front of Alejandro and Elsa.

"Right. You didn't kill them; much to my dismay." Oswaldo said, solemnly. He smirked once he cast his eyes upon the queen. "Good afternoon, queen Elsa." he greeted, snidely. "Nice of you to join us." Fría was about to lunge at him, but Elsa's steady hand on her arm kept her at bay. The queen nodded to her suitor, and stepped forward.

"Yes, I didn't intend on stopping by, but here we are." Elsa responded. She eyed the former general with much distaste. "So...you're the man responsible for the death of our parents?" Oswaldo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Again with these stupid accusations." he said, feigning exhaustion. "Can't anyone just have a normal conversation, not revolving around that little mishap?" after a moment of tense silence, Oswaldo sighed again. "Fine, have it your way; forget the formalities." he turned to face Isabella and Ferdinand. "Kill them." he said, simply, before stepping out of their way. Isabella drew two swords, from her holster while her father pulled out his own. Jorgen drew his sword whilst Claudio and Fría got into a fighting stance. Jorgen made the first move and lunged towards Ferdinand. Isabella ran at Fría and Claudio. Elsa and Alejandro just watched on as everyone engaged in combat.

"I feel so useless." Elsa said, fearfully. Alejandro scoffed.

"You honestly shouldn't be," he told her, "you have remarkable ice powers; you'd do so well in combat." Elsa hugged her sides and frowned.

"But I don't...I hate hurting people with my ice." Alejandro scoffed; she sure had no qualms about beating someone with her feet. "I can't control it well, and it gets too powerful. You've seen it; I struck Fría and Anna."

"But you also got Jösten, right in his shoulder!" Alejandro said, in an attempt to lift the queen's spirits. But she just sighed, in discontentment.

"I wish I wasn't so afraid." Elsa admitted, "Maybe, then, I could help." Alejandro, immediately, had an idea.

"Maybe you can." he said, excitedly. He wrung his hands together and smiled evilly. Elsa squinted her eyes at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan, that does not involve your snow harming anyone." Alejandro suggested. Elsa listened intently as he explained his plan. "I'll sneak up, behind my uncle, while you distract him, using your powers." he said. She nodded but then got a bit confused.

"Wait, how do I distract him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alejandro said, "just think of something." Alejandro, slowly and quietly, began to crawl his way to Oswaldo. Elsa just stood there and tried to think of something. Suddenly, Fría used her magic to rid Isabella of her swords, causing one of them to shoot up into the ceiling. This caused dust to fall around the room. Elsa felt the familiar tickle of her nose. _Uh oh._

"Ah...ah..." Elsa tried her best not to, but her sneeze was inevitable. "ACHOO!" the sneeze was strong enough for a few snowgies to appear, around the room. Everyone paused.

"What the..?" Ferdinand said, watching the tiny snowmen run about.

"What the hell are these?" Isabella shrieked, kicking one off of her foot.

Alejandro, in the midst of all their confusion, jumped on Oswaldo and wrapped his arms around his neck. The former general was finding it difficult to breathe. Jorgen, not at all phased by the tiny snowgies, seized the opportunity. He delved his sword, directly into Ferdinand's stomach. Isabella gasped.

"PAPI!" In her new found rage, she lunged her sword into Claudio's leg.

"ARGH!"

"FRATELLO!" Fría exclaimed, before delivering a swift punch to Isabella's face. The punch, effectively, knocked her out causing her to fall to Elsa's feet. The queen, carefully, stepped around the knocked out huntress. Fría smiled; watching Elsa be her careful and kept self, even in the middle of a battle was highly endearing. Oswaldo growled, he had had enough of this nonsense.

"Get off me, boy!" he yelled, tearing Alejandro off of him. He flung the boy directly at Jorgen and Claudio. The three of them fell on top of a dying Ferdinand, in the corner of the room. He eyed the queen and his niece, who were the only ones left standing. He grinned, superciliously at them. "Well, here we are; the two future queens of Arendelle. What an honour."

"Cut the shit, tío." Fría seethed, stepping towards him. "You know that I can kill you, right?" he stepped closer, challenging her as well.

"Likewise, mi sobrina." they glared at one another for, what felt like ages, before Fría delivered a low kick, knocking her uncle off of his feet. He was expecting such a blow and grabbed her ankles, pulling her feet from under her. She landed with a shriek and he made his way to grab her by the neck, but she was too fast and kicked him in his face.

Elsa watched as they battled out, for dominance over the other, kind of like kids play fighting...except for the 'trying to kill one another' part. They quarrelled some more, before getting back to their feet. Both panting heavily and slowly beginning to feel the effects of their fighting. Fría had already sustained injuries from earlier, and now was developing fresh bruising on her face and arms. Elsa felt her heart clench, knowing that Fría would keep fighting, even with injuries. Oswaldo, in turn, for a fifty-something-year-old man, was holding his own pretty well. He was only bleeding on his bottom lip and had a gash on the side of his face. He smirked at his niece.

"You've gotten better, sobrina." he said. The princess just scoffed.

"No help to you, tío." she spat back. "Now come on," Fría said, getting back into her stance, "let's finish this, old man!"

"As you wish." they began to battle it out, again.

Elsa just watched on, in mild discomfort, and didn't realize Isabella begin to get up. The brunette pulled a small knife from her holster and sat up. She eyed the movements of Fría, carefully, before taking aim. Elsa's eyes caught sight of the small knife, in the brunette's hands, but she was too late. Isabella used all of her strength to throw the knife into Fría's back. It barely registered, in Elsa's mind, until Fría fell to the floor.

"FRÍA!"

Elsa's ears were ringing and all she could feel were her feet, carrying her towards her lover. She cupped Fría's face in her hands and begged her to wake up. It was no use.

"Fría, no..." Elsa sobbed, into the girl's hair, "F-F-Fría, p-p-please...no..." she held her close and cried for, what felt like an eternity. The room began to frost over and the temperature was below freezing.

"S-s-s-shit," Oswaldo said, slowly getting up, "warn a guy next time, huh?" he asked Isabella, as she also stood. "I thought that knife was coming for me!" Isabella walked over to him and glared.

"I have better aim than you could ever hope to have, culo!" she seethed. "No matter; it's done, let's finish off her sib – argh!" Isabella was cut off by a sharp feeling in her back. The feeling was cold and weighed her down. She fell to her knees and Oswaldo looked up in horror.

There stood Elsa; bloody white shirt and all, with her hands out, towards Isabella. The brunette groaned, and clutched her sides, wincing in pain.

"What did you do, puta?!" Oswaldo asked, astonished. Elsa just glared at him and gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"What I've been afraid to do, for my whole life." as extra emphasis, she shot some ice at the door, just behind Oswaldo, not permitting him to leave. "You will not harm a hair, on those boys, do you hear me, old man?!" there was no trace of mercy in the queen's voice and Oswaldo had to admit that he was pretty impressed. Oswaldo, ever the instigator, had one last comeback, in his arsenal.

"I have to admit, you're much more determined to live than your parents were."

That did it.

Without taking her eyes off of Oswaldo, she continued to shoot ice into Isabella's back.

"ARGH!" Isabella cried, feeling her body become numb from the sheer ice that was taking over her body, slowly.

"You see this?!" Elsa asked Oswaldo, still freezing Isabella, "This is what she gets for taking away the one chance that I had at finally being happy!" Elsa began to cry, but kept at her task of freezing Isabella completely. "The one chance I had to experience love!" the room began to sound like a snow storm was ripping through, with all the wind and snow beginning to circulate. Claudio and Alejandro awoke, feeling the cold and watched as Elsa was, finally, using her powers to fight. Claudio then looked at Elsa's feet and his heart sank.

"No..." he said, closing his eyes and feeling the tears come. Alejandro followed his gaze and just shook his head.

"Fry..." he said, before sobbing. Elsa's tear laced face didn't stop her from what she was doing and she wasn't about to. She was going to avenge her parents. She was going to avenge Fría.

"This is what she gets for messing with my kingdom." Elsa said, finishing Isabella off with one ice shot to the head. In an instant, Isabella was completely encased in ice, forever frozen in her kneeling position on the floor. Oswaldo's eyes were full of horror, as Elsa walked closer to Isabella's frozen form. "This is what she gets." Elsa kicked Isabella over, and Oswaldo watched as his former accomplice shattered into a million pieces. Claudio and Alejandro gaped at what Elsa had just done. She killed someone...on purpose. Claudio spoke first, followed by Alejandro.

"Holy..."

"...shit."

"hngh..." Claudio and Alejandro's gazes snapped back to Elsa's feet, where they saw movement from, what they thought, was Fría's dead corpse. Their eyes widened in shock, confusion and overall happiness. Fría began to stir, but Elsa didn't notice. Probably due to her immense feelings of rage.

"Oswaldo of Isla Solsa..." Elsa began, making her way to the former general. He gulped and backed up, to the wall. She, swiftly, shot ice as his feet, keeping him from moving any further. "Let this be recompense, for your crimes." she said, sternly.

The two brothers watched as Fría leaned on her elbows and shook her head. Claudio then noticed that the knife, used to stab Fría, had actually hit her in her right shoulder; nowhere near anything vital. The sight made them feel way better, but they just continued to watch Elsa go ham on their stupid uncle.

"Should we..?" Alejandro began to ask, if they should tell Elsa that her girlfriend was alive. Claudio just shook his head.

"Nope. Just let her finish up."

"Consider this the most merciful thing to happen to you, in comparison to the eons of burning in the eternal flames of hell." Elsa took aim. "This is for my mama, my papa, and my godparents." she narrowed her eyes and began to shoot Oswaldo in his chest. His face contorted into a pained expression, as the ice began to spread from his heart throughout his body.

Elsa watched, without blinking, as his body slowly turned into a perfectly shaped ice sculpture. She was so caught up in freezing the man that ruined her life many times over, that she failed to notice Fría kneeling beside her. The princess blacked out, for a moment. All she remembered was a knife going into her right shoulder, and falling to the floor. She guessed that she smashed her head pretty hard, on impact. _I should really invest in a helmet,_ the princess thought. _Hey, why is it so cold? Where's my bitch of an ex-girlfriend?_ Fría wanted to rip the knife out of her shoulder and stab Isabella, right in her stupid face. But she couldn't see Isabella. All she saw was ice, snow, a dead Ferdinand, a passed out Jorgen, Claudio with a sword in his leg, tiny snowmen huddled in a corner, Elsa repeatedly shooting ice into Oswaldo's chest, a sword lodged in the ceiling –!

Wait...

"Huh?" the princess had to do a double take as she saw her fiancée, basically, freezing her uncle to death. Fría didn't know whether or not to feel extremely proud or scared shit-less, at the sheer raw power that her lover possessed.

She decided to be both.

"G-g-g-gurk-gah!" Oswaldo was struggling to breathe now, as Elsa was just finishing up.

"Don't talk." she ordered, "It distracts me." with all her might, she shot one last blow, right to his face, turning him completely to ice. After a few heaving breaths, Elsa fell to her knees and sobbed. Fría cringed; she hated seeing people cry and she certainly hated it, now that she'd seen Elsa cry. Within seconds, Fría began to drag her limp body towards the queen. Upon reaching her she whispered.

"Hey, hey, shhh...it's okay..." Fría soothed, but Elsa just shook her head.

"N-no, it isn't!" Elsa wailed with tears streaming down her face, not realizing who she was talking to. "Everyone's gone...Mama's gone, Papa's gone...Fría's gone..." she sobbed some more and Fría's expression grew very confused. "The only thing I could d-do was...was...I didn't want to but my heart...I had to do something!" Elsa cried more, and Fría was still not understanding what was happening. And after seeing the woman before her brutally torture and kill on her first try, she didn't want to proceed by saying the wrong thing.

"Um..." she began, not quite sure how to break it to her, "But I...I'm not dead, Elsa." at the admission, Elsa halted her sobs and turned to face the voice. Her heart stopped and she felt a wave of relief hit her.

"Fría?" she asked, bewildered. The younger girl nodded weakly.

"Yes?"

"Y-you're..." Elsa reached out to touch Fría's cheek, "...alive?" Fría leaned into Elsa's touch and nodded happily. "But how?" Elsa asked, "I-I saw the dagger – Isabella – I –!" Fría just chuckled and leaned in to kiss her queen, on the lips. After parting, Fría turned to show Elsa her shoulder, with the knife still stuck in it. "Oh...that looks bad." Elsa said, cringing. She moved to remove it, but Fría slapped her hand away.

"No!" Fría exclaimed, "D-don't move it yet! I'll lose more blood, if you do." Elsa began to panic.

"I-I'm sorry!" Fría just chuckled, and leaned into her.

"It's okay, babe." she sighed, suddenly wincing in pain. "Okay, let's leave; this knife if getting bothersome." Claudio and Alejandro walked over, carrying Jorgen in between them. Claudio still had a sword jammed in his leg, but Elsa guessed that he didn't want to lose a ton of blood either. After a few moments, Elsa picked up Fría and the five of them began to make their way out of that terrible room.

...

"Okay, I think that's all of 'em!" Eugene said, with his hands on his hips. He, his thug friends, along with Kristoff, had just finished rounding up some guards. They tried not to kill a lot of people, but hold them captive, until Elsa ordered otherwise.

"Where's Jorgen and Elsa?" Princess Elena inquired, looking around, frantically.

"No clue." Naomi answered, cleaning blood off of her sword. Gabe shook his head.

"See?!" He asked, in a huff, " _This_ is why we always need a plan!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, just relax!" Anna said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everyone's fine! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Everyone, stop yelling!" Olaf screeched, but that made it worse. Everyone began to yell at one another. They were so caught up in arguing, that none of them noticed a dishevelled looking ice queen step into view, holding a half-naked Fría with a knife in her shoulder. Fría watched as their friends disputed and her shoulders bounced in laughter.

"At least dying is quieter." she joked, issuing a laugh from her brothers. Elsa was still wearing a terrified expression and Fría frowned. "Okay, so you're not a fan of death jokes..." Elsa just shook her head. "Got it." they continued to watch on, as their friends yelled, until something small and white zoomed passed them. Olaf, of course, was the first to notice.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" he shouted, running to pickup the tiny snowman. The action made Elsa smile and Olaf finally saw them. "GUYS! I found Elsa and Fría!" all of a sudden, everyone looked up and laid their eyes upon the queen and their friends. They cheered, until they saw Alejandro. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"YOU!" the redhead exclaimed, stretching out her arms and cracking her knuckles. Alejandro paled.

"Oh, boy."

Within seconds, Naomi, Gabe, Eugene, Kristoff and Anna were on top of the prince, beating him up with their fists, shoes and basically anything within their reach. Fría and Claudio, once again, decided to wait to tell them about how Alejandro wasn't exactly the bad guy anymore. Elsa cleared her throat.

"S-should we –?!"

"Nope!" Both Claudio and Fría answered, as they watched their brother get beat up.

...

It would take them about 3 hours to get back to Arendelle. Elsa thawed the waters and the boat, so Gabe steered it back to the Harbour. They found queen Tonia and prince Andréa, hiding in a small closet, near the infirmary section, of the ship. She said that she was getting some tea, when she saw Alonso and Ferdinand slit the throats of 3 guards. Luckily, for her, no one checked that closet, and Andréa stayed asleep, for the ordeal. Kristoff had been right, the waves were calm enough for the baby to fall into a deep sleep. Immediately, upon seeing him, Elsa scooped little Andréa up, from Tonia and nuzzled him. Fría laughed.

"It's a good thing I don't have to deal with that." she said, referring to the issue of having children. Tonia just giggled.

"Adoption is a thing, too, you know?" the queen watched as Fría's face dropped and she began to laugh again.

Everyone helped put prisoners into holding cells, at the bottom of the ship, except for Claudio and Fría. The king and his sister were moved into the infirmary, to be bandaged up and rid of the weapons in their flesh. Alonso woke up, to see his friend dead and his Oswaldo frozen. He screeched as Vlad and Kristoff shoved him into a new holding cell. Gabe and Naomi went looking for Isabella. When they told everyone their theory of her escaping, everyone began plotting a plan to find her, when Alejandro told them what had actually happened. After the extraordinary tale, everyone just stared at Elsa, like she had two heads.

"She was doing what she had to." Jorgen said, patting his queen on the shoulder. Elsa blushed and shrugged. "You did well, your majesty." he said, after hearing her tale of what had happened after he passed out.

"I honestly don't know what came over me." Elsa told them, handing Andréa over to Anna. Kristoff smiled.

"You were angry that they had hurt your loved ones." the blonde boy said, draping his arm around her. "I'm proud of you." at this time, Sven also came into the hug and nuzzled Elsa. " _I'm also proud of you!_ " Kristoff said, in Sven's alleged voice. Elsa laughed.

"Thank you, boys." she said, hugging them both. Suddenly, one of Eugene's friends, a stout man with a hook hand, came in. He was all bloody, wiping off his hook.

"Claudio and Fría are good to go!" he said, and everyone let out relieved sighs. "They had some blood loss, but that's common." he then looked at the queen, pleadingly. "Elsa, could you go and get your snowman thing?" he asked, "He keeps talking to Fría, and she needs some rest." everyone began to laugh and Elsa nodded.

"Sure thing." she said, making her way down to the infirmary. She shook her head as she heard Olaf's voice. He was relentless, in his excessive talking. Before even rounding the corner, she could already feel Fría rolling her eyes.

"So...when are you guys going to have the wedding?" Olaf asked, excitedly. Fría groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know, Olaf." she sighed, "We got rid of the arrangement and just got back together."

"Could you get married now? OH! That would be so much fun!"

"Olaf!" Fría groaned, as Elsa walked into the room. She giggled, seeing Fría in such distress, hanging with Olaf. Fría looked up at Elsa, her hazel eyes pleading. "Help?" Elsa smiled and made her way to sit on the bed, with Fría.

"Olaf..." Elsa said, patting him on his head, "Fría and I will need to talk about those things, ourselves. And besides, Fría needs to rest." Olaf frowned. "But I think Anna needs some help with baby Andréa, back on the upper deck." his eyes lit up and he squealed in excitement. He quickly left the room and made his way to the baby and the princess. Elsa giggled as Fría fell back, onto her pillow.

"Thank you." Fría said.

"No problem." Elsa said, adjusting herself to lie down, on Fría's chest. "He's a bit of a handful, sometimes." the princess narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

" _Sometimes_?"

"He means well." they remained in a comfortable silence, for a few moments, just relishing the feeling of being in one another's arms again. Elsa admired how, even in a weak state, Fría's arms remained strong and held her close.

"So..." Fría began, awkwardly, "what...what are we doing?"

"Pardon?"

"Are...are we going to continue as if the treaty was still intact, or...?" Fría really didn't know what was going on, and to be honest, neither did Elsa. They were just happy to be with one another again.

"I..." Elsa began, "I think...I think I wanna take things slow." Elsa began to panic, before Fría could even respond, "Not because I'm questioning anything about us, I just – I don't want to rush anything. And since we don't have any obligation, because of the termination of th –!" she was stopped by Fría pressing their lips together. Elsa melted, into the girl's touch and her hands found their way to Fría's waistline. The raven-haired princess laughed, taking hold of the blonde's wandering hands.

"Are you sure about 'taking it slow'?" Fría teased, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead. Elsa just smiled, gazing into her lover's hazel eyes. Her heart swelled with an overwhelming warmth and she leaned in to kiss her, passionately. This kiss was different than all the others; it held a promise. After pulling away, Elsa sighed happily and breathlessly.

"I'm sure." Elsa answered, before bringing their lips together again. "More than anything."

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _JQ: HOLY CRAP, IT'S FINISHED! AGHHHHH!_**

 ** _But don't fret, my pets! As promised, the first part of the sequel is up as well!_**

 ** _I'd like to, personally, thank each and every one of you who have either faved, followed or both. You guys were definitely awesome and a key component to getting my lazy ass to actually finish. This story was incredible to write, and I thought I'd share some of the thought process behind it._**

 ** _I've always wondered where the fuck Agnarr and Iduna were going on the ship and what the hell the trolls were actually doing, in the original story. I questioned whether or not they had already dealt with it before, since Elsa and Anna's dad knew exactly what to do, after Elsa had struck her the first time. I imagined that there was a whole other world of magical people and that it would make sense for Elsa to find another person, like her, but different. And then, there came the idea of a Spanish/Italian Princess, with telekinesis and badass fighting skills, while I was making fajitas and listening to my nonna talk about how to make pasta sauce. I also realized that Disney had a kids show, called Elena of Avalor and decided that if Rapunzel could be Elsa's cousin, then my made up princess deserves some fam as well. And my whole Spanish thing worked out, so yeah, it was pretty random._**

 ** _So thanks, y'all! It was a pleasure! But now for the new adventure..._**

 ** _And I know troll magic babies are a huge thing, in this fandom...but we'll see ;)_**

 ** _So be free, and read the next part! It's so eloquently titled "And It Was Arranged"._**

 ** _JQ OUT!_**


End file.
